


Von langen Haaren und kurzen Fingernägeln- oder auch nicht

by thepinkaegyodonut



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Character Study, Coming of Age, Dreams vs. Reality, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Lawyers, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Siblings, Soul Bond, Soulcest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkaegyodonut/pseuds/thepinkaegyodonut
Summary: ModernTime AU.Kagome Higurashi, 17, bisexuell und in ihrem letzten Schuljahr dachte immer, dass ihr größtes Problem die Matheprüfung wäre, doch als sie die neue Referendarin näher kennenlernt, muss sie feststellen, dass es Dinge gibt, die sie nicht mal ihrer besten Freundin Sango anvertrauen kann... Aber warum hat Sesshomaru auf einmal das Bedürfnis, seinen Bruder zu sehen? Naraku ist ein Top-Anwalt? Und was hat es eigentlich mit dem Dorf Musashi auf sich? (Multiple Pairings)





	1. Wasauchimmer auf den ersten Blick

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Freunde und nice, dass ihr euch fürs Lesen entschieden habt :*  
Das erste Kapitel hier ist so zum Reinkommen/ Vorstellung Hauptcharaktere, aber dazu am Ende mehr. Was aber wichtig ist:  
Das hier ist ein Modern Time AU und alle Charaktere sind schon immer Teil der modernen Welt und niemand ist dementsprechend 500 Jahre oder älter. Ganz realistisch isses trotzdem nicht, aber trotzdem… nur so.  
Die Geschichte wird auch zeitgleich auf FanFiktion hochgeladen, wo ich unter ThePinkaegyodonut unterwegs bin, wegen Übersetzung oder so schreibt mir einfach, damit es kein Drama gibt, Danke :*

  
Ich bin bisexuell.   
Sie ist wunderschön.  
Das waren zwar nicht meine Gedanken, als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, aber inzwischen ist sie es für mich. Sie besaß schon immer ihre ganz eigene, innere Schönheit, aber irgendwie war ich am Anfang wohl zu inkompetent, das zu sehen.   
  
Mir ist bewusst, dass jeder Mensch seine ganz eigene Schönheit hat, aber wenn man sich auf sozialen Netzwerken und auch in der Klasse umsieht, bekommt man schnell mit, dass es nun mal bestimmte Vorgaben gibt, was schön ist und was nicht. Ich hasse es, dass ich manchmal meine Freunde und meine Klassenkameraden in diese Kategorien einteile: heute ist Freundin S geschminkt und damit ist sie automatisch hübscher, Freundin E hingegen hat wieder stärkere Akne und das blaue Kleid beim Ball stand ihr im Nachhinein doch nicht so gut; Kumpel H hat seine Haare kürzer geschnitten und obwohl ich es vorher hübscher fand, ist die Frisur angesagter, denn Typ B und C haben die gleiche Frisur… solche Gedanken gehen mir an schlechten Tagen oft durch den Kopf, damit ich mich besser und somit hübscher fühle, aber nachher ärgere ich mich über mich, da das nur dumme, dumme Äußerlichkeiten sind, die nichts mit dem Charakter einer Person zu tun haben. Ich mag meine Freunde schließlich für ihre Art und nicht für ihre Flechtfrisuren.   
  
Ich bin eine sehr emotionale, eher praktisch veranlagte Person, die andere auch mal laut zurechtweist oder weint und man kann vieles von mir behaupten, aber nicht, dass ich eitel bin. Der Grund, warum ich nie mit fettigen Haaren oder nicht zusammenpassenden Klamotten aus dem Haus gehen würde, ist einfach der, dass es mir unangenehm wäre, wie ein Obdachloser auszusehen, wenn ich eine liebe Mama und einen netten, wenn auch schrulligen Großvater habe, die sich gut um mich kümmern.  
Ich trage gerne Kleider und niedliche Oberteile, aber habe auch kein Problem damit, in Jogginghosen zum Supermarkt zu laufen. Obwohl meine Freunde und ich im letzten Schuljahr sind, müssen wir immer noch unsere grün-weiße Schuluniform tragen; die Lehrer und auch Referendare haben freie Kleiderwahl. Ich persönlich mag die Schuluniformen, denn ich bin gerne mal etwas später dran und habe so nicht noch zusätzlich den Stress, mir passende Klamotten rauszusuchen und so achtet man außerdem viel mehr auf die kleinen Details, die die Mitschüler zu der Uniform hinzufügen, zum Beispiel Armbänder, Ohrringe, eine Kette, eine Schleife im Haar- Frisuren an sich.  
Sie als Referendarin hatte freie Auswahl bei ihrer Kleidung.   
Auffällig war nur der Ring mit dem schwarzen Stein, den sie permanent trug und der deswegen einer Freundin nach ein paar Tagen auffiel.  
  
Je öfter ich sie sah, umso schöner fand ich sie. Und das lag nicht mal daran, dass ich in den ersten Wochen besonders viel Kontakt mit ihr hatte, weswegen ich mehr von ihrer inneren Schönheit sehen könnte. Jedoch wurde allen ziemlich zeitig klar, dass sie diese besondere Ausstrahlung hatte, die ich anfangs nur schwer in Worte fassen konnte, doch dazu komme ich später.   
Es waren vor allem die Dinge, die meine Freunde mir über sie erzählten, die mich dazu veranlassten, sie genauer zu beobachten. Spätestens, als sie nicht mehr hinten saß sondern auch ein paar Stunden Unterricht hielt, stand meinen Betrachtungen nichts mehr im Wege. Ich nahm alles unter die metaphorische Lupe, wovon meine Freunde neidisch berichtet hatten: ihre langen dunklen Haare zum Beispiel, die laut Eri aussahen, wie aus der Shampoo-Werbung. Ihre roten Lippen, kamen mir auch immer verführerischer vor und spätestens, als sie an einem Tag ein engeres Kleid trug, wurde ich mit voller Wucht daran erinnert, dass ich nicht heterosexuell war.   
  
Bis auf diese Gedanken, die ich im Prüfungsstress jedoch nach hinten schob, hatte ich nicht viel mit ihr zu tun, das änderte sich erst an dem Tag, an dem sie mich überraschend besuchen kam.   
  
Was romantische Beziehungen angeht, habe ich klare Vorstellungen und meine Freunde sagen immer, dass ich so verdammt anspruchsvoll bin und die obere Hand habe, aber spätestens als sie mich in ihrem Auto fingerte, war alles so, so anders.  
  
Mein Name ist Kagome Higurashi und das ist die Geschichte von mir und einer Frau, die nicht nur mein Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellte.  
.  
.

  
o.O  
.  
  
.

**Kapitel 1: Wasauchimmer auf den ersten Blick**

PoV Kagome  
.  
.  
.

„Kagomeee, du musst aufstehen!“

Das waren die ersten Worte, die die 17-Jährige vernahm, als sie aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde. „Kagome, es ist viertel nach sechs!“, rief ihre Mutter und aus dem Flur heraus und stöhnend rieb die Angesprochene sich die Augen. Es war Dienstagmorgen in der dritten Schulwoche nach den Sommerferien und weil Kagome nun ihr letztes Schuljahr begann, stand der erste Test bereits heute an. Philosophie wurde heute abgefragt- ein Fach, welches eigentlich vielversprechend klang, doch der freundliche Lehrer hatte leider das Talent, jede spannende Frage langweilig und eintönig klingen zu lassen, weswegen die meisten Schüler in diesen 90 Minuten vor sich hin dösten oder miteinander quatschten.

„Ich komme sofort“, verkündete die Schülerin, als sie sich langsam aus dem Bett begab und den heruntergefallenen Stoffbären wieder auf die rosa gepunktete Bettdecke legte, die das gleiche Muster wie die Vorhänge aufwies. Kagome Higurashis Zimmer war sehr mädchenhaft und mit viel Liebe zum Detail eingerichtet, mit dem hellen, flauschigen Teppich, der blumenförmigen Schreibtischlampe, den Teddybären und dem Schreibtischstuhl mit dem karierten Bezug. Genauso feminin und verspielt wirkte auch ihr Pyjama, in welchem Kagome nun ins Bad schlurfte, um sich ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zu waschen. Ihre Haare fielen ihr bis zu den Schulterblättern und obwohl ihre Freundinnen sie ein wenig darum beneideten, spielte Kagome mit dem Gedanken, ihre Haare drastisch zu kürzen. Veränderung war ja nichts Schlechtes und Haare wuchsen ja schließlich wieder. Aber weil sie sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob und wann sie es machen wollte, beließ Kagome es bei der momentanen Länge.  
Genauso schwarz wie ihre Haare war auch die Mascara, die Kagome auftrug, um ihre braunen, großen Augen ein wenig zu betonen. Bis auf Mascara und Lipgloss schminkte sich die Schülerin nicht an einem gewöhnlichem Schultag; einerseits würde das bedeuten, früher aufzustehen und andererseits hielt Kagome es einfach für unnötig, sich das Gesicht mit allen möglichen Chemikalien und krebserregenden Stoffen voll zu klatschen, nur, um Augenringe zu verdecken. Jeder Mensch hat schließlich seine ganz eigene Schönheit und wenn man sich mit Personen gut versteht, war es egal, ob sie lange Wimpern oder eine makellose Haut besaßen. Kagomes Mutter war ein Fan von Naturkosmetik und ihre Freunde schenkten Kagome zum Geburtstag manchmal einen Lippenstift oder Lidschatten, aber wenn es keinen besonderen Anlass gab, benutzte sie auch keine oder fast keine Produkte.

Nach ziemlich genau 40 Minuten stand Kagome Higurashi in ihrer grün-weißen Schuluniform und mit dem gelben Ranzen vor ihrem geliebten Fahrrad; es war in einem hellen Grün gestrichen und hatte auch ein Körbchen, was ziemlich praktisch war. Das Sieben-Gänge-Rad war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag gewesen und ihr Opa hatte extra auf die Farbe des Rades geachtet, da Grün nun mal Kagomes Lieblingsfarbe war. Aus diesem Grund mochte Kagome auch ihre Schuluniform, die in Grün-Weiß gestaltet war und sie setzte ihren Helm auf, um loszufahren und heute etwas pünktlicher als sonst da zu sein. Kagome war zwar eine sehr gute Schülerin, immer unter den dreißig Besten, allerdings war sie nicht gerade für ihre Pünktlichkeit bekannt. Sie galt als ein wenig verpeilt, aber intelligent und mit einem fast unerschöpflichen Optimismus ging sie durch den Alltag und mit ihrer ehrlichen Art hatte sie viele gute Freunde gewonnen. „Kagome, du hast deine Lunchbox vergessen!“, rief eine Stimme hinter ihr und Kagome stockte in ihrer Bewegung und stieg vom Rad ab. Sota, ihr kleiner Bruder rannte die Treppenstufen des alten Schreines herunter, um ihr die Box zu geben.  
Kagomes Familie wohnte in einem uralten Schrein, ihr Großvater hatte sich auf den Verkauf von Orakeln, Amuletten und Exorzismusdiensten spezialisiert und konnte zu alles und jedem eine Legende erzählen. Kagome interessierte sich zum Leidwesen des alten Mannes jedoch nur wenig für diese uralten Erzählungen und Geschichten; Sota hingegen schien einen Großteil der Legenden verinnerlicht zu haben und zeigte Interesse, doch der 10-Jährige war generell leicht zu begeistern und ein lieber, naiver Junge, der seine Familie und seine Freunde über alles andere stellte. In der Nachbarschaft hieß es, dass die Higurashis generell eine sehr warmherzige Familie waren und Sota bildete da keine Ausnahme. Kagomes Freundeskreis war zwar nicht so groß wie der von Sota, allerdings gab es in ihrem Jahrgang natürlich auch Personen, mit denen sie sich besonders gut verstand.

Sango Taijiya war eine von diesen Personen. Kagome würde sie als ihre beste Freundin beschreiben und jenes Mädchen kam genau wie Kagome jeden Morgen mit dem Rad zur Schule, allerdings wohnte sie in einem kleinem Dorf außerhalb der Stadt, weswegen die beiden Freundinnen nicht zusammen zur Schule fuhren. Genau wie Kagome hatte sie einen kleinen Bruder; Sangos Vater war Bürgermeister in dem kleinen Ort, in dem sie wohnte.

Als Kagome das Klassenzimmer betrat, klingelte es gerade vor. Das renovierungsbedürftige, gelb gestrichene Klassenzimmer mit seinen 28 Stühlen war fast vollständig gefüllt, lediglich ein Platz war unbesetzt. Es war der Stuhl in der letzten Reihe, der normalerweise von einem Jungen namens Miroku Hoshi besetzt wurde. Er war einer der jüngsten der Klasse, denn er hatte erst in den Ferien seinen 17. Geburtstag gefeiert. Miroku war frühzeitig eigeschult worden und man munkelte, dass er hochbegabt sei. Ob das stimmte, wagten Sango und Kagome allerdings zu bezweifeln.

„Kagomee, guten Morgeeeen“, wurde die 17-Jährige begrüßt, als sie ihren gelben Ranzen auf dem Tisch in der Mittelreihe abstellte und die nötigen Utensilien für den Geschichtsunterricht auspackte. Vor ihr standen Ayumi, Eri und Yuka- Ayumi war die einzige von dem Trio, die gern zur Schule ging und dementsprechend bereits früh am Morgen motiviert war. „Morgen“, grüßte Kagome freundlich zurück und nachdem sie die drei umarmt hatte, fragte eine Stimme hinter Kagome: „Mensch Higurashi, heute mal pünktlich?“  
Diese Stimme gehörte zu Inu Yasha, einem von Kagomes besten männlichen Freunden. Seine schwarzen Haare waren länger als die von den meisten Mädchen, inklusive Kagomes, und er hatte auch nicht vor, sie in naher Zukunft zu schneiden. Es unterstrich seinen Bad Boy Look, den er mit silbernen Halsketten, einem Ohrstecker und seinem abweisenden Verhalten Autoritätspersonen gegenüber betonte. Früher hatte der 18-Jährige auch manchmal seine Schuluniform gegen zerrissene Jeans und Band-T-shirts eingetauscht, doch weil er deswegen suspendiert wurde und seinen Abschluss schaffen wollte, beließ er es bei langen Haaren und Accessoires. Heute trug Inu Yasha seine rote Lieblingsjacke über der dunklen Schuluniform- diese Jacke war oversized, aus anscheinend unkaputtbaren Stoff und besaß sogar verschließbare Taschen und eine Kapuze. Ein Großteil von Inu Yashas Garderobe war rot und Kagome fand, dass es seine spontane, energiegeladene Persönlichkeit gut unterstrich. Passend zu dieser Jacke schimmerte der rote Stecker in seinem rechten Ohr, den anderen Stecker besaß Miroku, mit dem Inu Yasha sein erstes Ohrloch hatte stechen lassen.  
„Hast du die Hausaufgaben für Bio gemacht?“, fragte er Kagome auch schon, als sie ihr grünes Federmäppchen auf ihren Hefter gelegt hatte. „Ja, klar, aber keine Garantie, dass es richtig ist“, meinte die Angesprochene und suchte den entsprechenden Hefter aus ihrem Ranzen.

„Soll ich dir was erklären, damit du das nächste Mal die Hausaufgaben selber machen kannst?“, fragte Ayumi und Kagome fragte sich, wie ihre Freundin so naiv sein konnte. Inu Yasha war der Inbegriff von Bad Boy und bis auf die Zeit um die wichtigen Prüfungen hatte Kagome ihren besten Freund noch nie ernsthaft lernen sehen. Inu Yasha und Kagome halfen sich zwar manchmal bei Hausaufgaben aus, allerdings nur, wenn Kagome ihren Kumpel dazu überreden konnte, sich mit ihr gemeinsam hinzusetzen anstatt mit dem Frauenheld Miroku irgendwelche Dummheiten zu begehen. „Ah, Danke, aber ich glaube, das bringt nichts“, meinte Inu Yasha zu Ayumi, die ihn fragend ansah. „Das bringt _echt_ nichts bei dem“, flüsterte Yuka ihrer Freundin zu und die beiden gingen mit Eri wieder zurück auf ihre Plätze, da der Lehrer, ein älterer Herr nah der Rente, bereits den Raum betrat. Yuka, Ayumi und Eri waren ein eingespieltes Trio und Kagome mochte die drei Mädchen, da man mit ihnen über den neuesten Klatsch, Trends und Beziehungs-und Familienprobleme reden konnte, aber Sango, Inu Yasha und Miroku waren Kagomes beste Freunde, da die Schülerin mit ihnen verrückte Ideen umsetzte und über Themen reden konnte, die dem Mädchen-Trio wenig sagten.

„Danke für das Bio-Zeug, ich geb es dir nach der Frühstückspau-“, fing Inu Yasha an, sich bei Kagome zu bedanken, doch er wurde unterbrochen von der gemeinsamen Freundin Sango Taijiya die nun zu Kagomes Platz kam. „Heyy, einen wunderschönen Morgen euch zwei!“, grinste sie und legte den beiden ein Arm um die Schulter, wissend, dass Inu Yasha PDA jeglicher Art verabscheute. „Es wäre ein schöner Morgen, wenn du mir nicht die Haare ruinieren würdest“, grummelte Inu Yasha zu Sango, während er sich aus ihrem Griff zog. Inu Yasha war einer der Personen, die sofort eine Reaktion zeigten, wenn man sie in irgendeiner Weise belästigte. Sango konnte auch Temperament zeigen, doch im Gegensatz zu Inu Yasha und Kagome war sie ein Morgenmensch und somit gut gelaunt, um wach zu werden, fuhr sie die dreizehn Kilometer von sich zu Hause aus jeden Tag mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule. Außerdem belegte die 17-jährige Bürgermeistertochter mehrere Nahkampfkurse, besuchte die Leichtathletik- AG und spielte gerne Volleyball. Sango wollte später Personal Trainer werden und wenn das nicht klappte, hatte sie vor, Lehramt Sport- Biologie zu studieren. Sie war ein sehr ehrgeiziges Mädchen und wurde aufgrund ihrer Spontanität und ihrem Willen, Angefangenes zu Ende zu bringen, von ihren Mitschülern und auch Lehrern sehr geschätzt. Hübsch war sie auch, mit ihrer großen, athletischen Figur und ihren langen, gesunden kastanienfarbenen Haaren und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie einige Verehrer hatte. Allerdings war sie trotzdem Single und Kagome hegte die Vermutung, dass sie Gefühle gegenüber Miroku hatte, der bis jetzt immer noch nicht erschienen war. „Was ist eigentlich mit Miroku?“, fragte Kagome deshalb ihre beste Freundin, die sie daraufhin fragend ansah. „Der ist doch heute bei diesem Sani-Kurs, hat der euch das nicht gesagt?“ Inu Yasha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Naja, ist ja auch egal“, meinte Sango während sie mit Inu Yashas Ohrring spielte. Miroku besaß den zweiten roten Stein, neben ein paar anderen Piercings in den Ohren. „Nimm deine Finger von meinen Ohren, die sind empfindlich!“, regte sich Inu Yasha sofort auf und stieß Sangos Hand weg, dabei bemerkte Kagome den pinken Nagellack auf ihren Fingern. „Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf, Inu Yasha!“, meinte Kagome und strich dem Jungen durch die schwarzen Haare. Grummelnd ließ er Kagome gewähren- die beiden waren mal eine Zeit lang zusammen gewesen, doch nach drei Monaten stellten sie fest, dass sie zwar vielleicht unzertrennbar, aber als Liebhaber ungeeignet waren. Als seine beste Freundin war Kagome diejenige, die Inu Yasha am Besten von allen verstand und auch am meisten Körperkontakt mit ihm hatte. Sango kommentierte das nicht und fragte nach ein paar Sekunden: „Wollen wir in der Mittagspause in die Stadt gehen oder wollt ihr euch lieber noch mal Philo angucken?“

„Wir schreiben Philo?“, fragte Inu Yasha geschockt, als er sich zu Sango umdrehte, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, strich ihre Schuluniform glatt und ging zu ihrem Platz, denn es klingelte zur Stunde.

Nach dem 90-Minutenblock Geschichte folgte die Frühstückspause und diese ging lebhaft zu, denn Koga aus ihrem Jahrgang hatte sich zu der Freundesgruppe gesellt. Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha und Koga waren im gleichen Sportkurs; Kagome hatte das Glück, viele Kurse mit ihren Freunden gemeinsam zu haben, was bei einem individuellen Stundenplan für jeden Schüler nicht garantiert war. „Eyyy, Kagome mein Schatz, du siehst wie immer bezaubernd aus!“, wurde die 17-Jährige von Koga begrüßt, der ihr beim Reden einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Kagome wollte in Ruhe mit Sango zur Turnhalle laufen, Inu Yasha wollte noch irgendwas holen und meinte, er käme nach. Aber jetzt, da Koga da war, würde es wohl nichts mit einem ruhigen Weg werden. „Morgen Koga“, kam es von Kagome zurück, während sie innerlich versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Als Sango ansetzte, um etwas zu sagen, sprach Inu Yasha, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht schien, bereits für sie: „Koga, du Penner, nimm deine Grabscher von ihr!“

„Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Inu Yasha“, meinte der Angesprochene daraufhin nur lässig, aber nahm seine Hand von Kagomes Schulter. „Ich versteh trotzdem nicht, warum du dich so aufregst, Junge. Ihr seid ja nicht mal zusammen oder so“ Da hatte Koga sogar Recht- der Jugendliche mit den ebenfalls langen schwarzen Haaren und der Vorliebe für Energy-Drinks hatte ein Auge auf Kagome geworfen und sah nicht ein, warum Inu Yasha sich so possessiv verhielt, wenn es um seine Ex-Freundin ging. „Sie mag dich nicht und ist einfach nur zu höflich, was zu sagen, du Idiot“, kam es von Inu Yasha und damit hatte er gar nicht mal so Unrecht. Kagome hatte ihrem besten Freund auf Nachfrage gesagt, dass sie Koga zwar ganz okay fände, sich aber nicht vorstellen könnte, ihn zu daten. Und natürlich musste Inu Yasha es ein wenig übertreiben, allerdings war seine Reaktion auch verständlich, da Inu Yasha und Koga auch im Sport Konkurrenten waren. Heute musste der Kurs Sprint auf Bewertung rennen und Kagome hoffte inständig, dass die beiden gleich schnell waren, damit es keinen Streit gab, aber es war wahrscheinlich egal, wer besser wäre- Streit gäbe es so oder so.

Nach der Sportstunde, in der Sango die beste Zeit der Mädchen rannte und Inu Yasha eine Millisekunde langsamer war als Koga, musste Kagome zu Biologie. Diesen Kurs hatte sie zusammen mit Ayumi, Eri und Inu Yasha; Sango hatte in der Zeit Informatik und Miroku und Koga waren in dem anderen Biokurs. Die 90 Minuten verliefen ereignislos und es folgte der letzte Block des Tages: Philosophie. In diesem Fach saß Kagome neben Ayumi, da Sango neben Miroku platziert war. Eigentlich wollte Sango lieber neben ihrer besten Freundin sitzen, doch nachdem die beiden Mädchen zu viel gequatscht hatten, wurden sie umgesetzt. Allerdings waren sie da nicht die Einzigen, denn in Philosophie hörten die Wenigsten zu und so wurde der halbe Kurs umplatziert. In Yasha saß deshalb neben Yuka und beide waren nicht sehr glücklich darüber, doch diese ganzen Probleme wurden von der anstehenden Leistungskontrolle verdrängt, in der fast nur reines Lernwissen abgefragt werden sollte. Alle Schüler versuchten, sich die letzten Daten einzuprägen und fragten sich gegenseitig ab, doch es herrschte sofort Stille, als Frau Kim den Raum betrat. Die ca. 45-jährige Frau mit den kurzen, dunklen Haaren, den extrem dünn gezupften Augenbrauen und der schmalen Brille war Mathe- und Bio-Lehrerin und sollte die Aufsicht übernehmen, da der gutmütige Philosophielehrer krank gemeldet war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war Frau Kim eine der wenigen Lehrkräfte, bei der die Schüler augenblicklich still waren, wenn auch nur ein böser Blick von ihr kam.  
„Guten Tag“, begrüßte die Autoritätsperson die Klasse in ihrer kalten, kratzigen Raucherstimme, die alle erzittern ließ und Kagome erwartete, dass sie nun verlangen würden, dass alle die Hefter von den Bänken nehmen sollten, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen schrieb sie eine Überschrift an die Tafel (Utilitarismus) und verkündete, dass sie nun eine ganz normale Stunde halten würde, sie hätte das Material von Herrn Mori bekommen. Kagome war nicht die einzige Verwirrte und sie hörte Inu Yasha erleichtert aufatmen, doch als die ersten Schüler zu Tuscheln anfingen, ergriff Frau Kim erneut das Wort. „Wie ihr vielleicht mitbekommen habt“, begann sie in ihrer lauten Stimme, „haben wir eine neue Referendarin hier: Frau Takahashi.“, verkündete sie und machte eine Handbewegung nach hinten.

Sofort drehten sich alle Schüler um und Kagome sah eine junge Frau in der letzten Reihe sitzen, die nun einen überraschten Ausdruck auf ihrem puppenhaften, geschminkten Gesicht trug, doch ihr Blick schien nicht wirklich in diesem Raum zu weilen, sondern ganz woanders zu sein. Wenn Frau Kim nicht auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hätte, wäre die Stunde wahrscheinlich vergangen, ohne, dass jemand Notiz von der Referendarin genommen hätte, da die 12 Schüler des Philosophiekurses nur die ersten Bankreihen besetzten. Kagome bemerkte, dass ihre Mitschüler wahrscheinlich so überrascht schauten, weil die Frau so unglaublich exklusiv aussah, als gehöre sie in eine Luxusvilla oder ein großes Unternehmen, mit ihrem feinen Outfit, dem Schmuck und den glänzenden, mitternachtsschwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt waren. Doch Kagome konnte aus einem anderen Grund ihre Augen nicht von der Frau wenden: Die ganzen Äußerlichkeiten- ihre gepflegten, schwarzen Haare, die teuer aussehende rote Bluse, die Kette und Ohrringe mit Chanel-Logo, fielen Kagome nicht auf, das war alles unwichtig. Was zählte, war der Blick dieser jungen Frau.

Die Referendarin konnte nicht älter als Ende Zwanzig sein, doch ihr Blick hatte so etwas Trauriges, Altes, Zeitloses. Wie ein gefallener Engel auf einem alten Gemälde oder die tragische, jungfräuliche Heldin, die ihr Leben für ein höheres Ziel opfert. Wahrscheinlich bekam Frau Takahashi mit, das Kagome ihren Gesichtsausruck genauer musterte, denn als die Frau langsam in Kagomes Richtung blickte, blinzelte sie kurz, um dann ein kleines, unverbindliches Lächeln auf ihr Porzellanpuppengesicht zu setzen. Frau Kim räusperte sich und fast augenblicklich drehten die meisten Schüler ihre Köpfe sofort wieder nach vorn, doch Kagome sah die junge Frau noch einen Moment länger an. Die 17-Jährige wusste nicht, wieso, aber der Begriff "Tragisch" kam ihr spontan in den Sinn, als sie die Unbekannte anschaute.

In ihr hübsches Gesicht sah.

Ihr in die dunklen Augen schaute.

Und erschrak, als sie von diesen dunklen Augen überrascht zurück angesehen wurde.

Es war wie, als würde Kagome in eine Art kaputten Spiegel sehen, denn auf eine unbestimmte Art und Weise hatte die Jugendliche das Gefühl, dieses dunkle, traurige Gefühl, was sich in den Augen der Älteren widerspiegelte, zu kennen, zu fühlen. Andererseits wirkte Frau Takahashi wie aus einer anderen Zeit, vielleicht einer anderen Realität. Könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass die Ältere ein anderes Leben lebte, was sich bis jetzt noch nicht mit Kagomes überschnitten hatte und Kagome merkte, wie die Frau sie zwar überrascht, aber nicht desinteressiert ansah. Kagome hatte das Gefühl, die Augen nicht von dem hellen Antlitz jener Erwachsenen wenden zu können, doch nach dem die Ältere blinzelte und somit den intensiven Blickkontakt unterbrach, wendete sie sich wieder ihren Zetteln zu und Kagome spürte, wie sie von Ayumi angestupst wurde.  
Die Schülerin spürte, dass sie anfing zu schwitzen, obwohl der Raum im zweiten Stockwerk nur schlecht geheizt wurde. Für den Rest der Stunde konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren und bei Frau Kim konnte dies einem Todesurteil gleichkommen, doch da Kagome in ihrem Biologieunterricht immer gut mitarbeitete und es andere Schüler gab, die Frau Kim nicht leiden konnte, wurde Kagome von Unannehmlichkeiten verschont.

Die 17-Jährige war froh, als es endlich klingelte und die Stunde somit beendet war; allerdings hieß Unterrichtsschluss noch nicht, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr an Schule denken musste- sie hatte sich für heute mit Sango verabredet, um für die Klausur in Mathe zu lernen. Mathematik war mit Englisch Kagomes schlechtestes Fach und weil sie wusste, dass sie sich nur durch Lernen verbessern würde, hatte sie sich für dieses Schuljahr vorgenommen, zeitig und viel zu lernen. Inu Yasha hatte gelacht, als er von Kagomes Plan gehört hatte.

„Und, was glaubt ihr?“, fragte Sango Kagome und Inu Yasha, als die Freunde zu ihren Fahrrädern liefen, „Bekommen wir diese Referendarin dieses Schuljahr noch oder eher nicht?“ „Ich hoffe“, sagte der Junge mit der roten Jacke, „Bei Mori bin ich nur am Einschlafen; ich hatte so Glück, dass die Kim heute nix geschrieben hat. Das wäre safe unterpunktet“ „Ja, ich hoffe auch, dass wir mal ein paar Stunden mit ihr haben“, stimmte Sango zu, „Neuer Wind wäre ganz nett so zur Abwechslung. Der einzige junge Lehrer bei dem wir haben, ist der in Info und das habe ich nur einmal die Woche“ „Und außerdem“, ergänzte Inu Yasha, „Diese Frau Takahashi sah aus, als würde sie ihre ganz eigenen Methoden haben“  
„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Sango, während sie die Tür für Kagome aufhielt, „Naja, ich fand irgendwie, dass sie so eine… gewisse Ausstrahlung hatte“ meinte der 18-Jähtige, während er mit seinen Haaren spielte. „Sie hatte so was…Mysteriöses, versteht ihr?“ „Jetzt wo du es sagst…“, stimmte Sango halbherzig zu und drehte sich zu Kagome, die die ganze Zeit über noch nichts gesagt hatte. „Und du, Kags? Was hältst du von ihr?“ „Ja…schien ganz okay“, meinte die Angesprochene verlegen. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte ihr bester Freund, „Du bist doch sonst nicht so schweigsam“ „Passt schon“, meinte Kagome und rückte ihren gelben Ranzen zurecht, „meine Konzentration ist nur gerade am Tiefpunkt angelangt“ „Aber wir lernen heute trotzdem, oder?“, wollte Sango wissen, während sie ihr violettes Sportrad abschloss. „Ja, klar“ "Wir müssen ja nicht sofort anfangen, ich habe bis um fünf Zeit und es sind ja noch ein paar Tage“, versicherte Sango ihr und nachdem die beiden Freundinnen sich von Inu Yasha verabschiedet hatten, fuhren sie zu Kagome.

Die Mädchen beschlossen spontan, noch einen kurzen Abstecher zur Drogerie zu machen, da Sangos Lieblingslidschatten aufgebraucht war. Sango ging zwar meist ungeschminkt, aber bei feierlichen Anlässen konnte die Brünette es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine Schicht Magenta auf ihre Augenlider zu pinseln. Als die beiden an der Kasse standen, fielen Kagome zwei Personen auf, die gerade den Laden betraten. Ein Mann, circa Ende zwanzig und eine ungefähr gleich alte Frau stritten sich anscheinend. Die Frau hatte ihre dunklen Haare in einem Dutt zusammengesteckt und trug ein knielanges, gemustertes rotes Kleid mit passenden hohen Sandalen so wie dekorativen Haarschmuck und Make-up. Sie gestikulierte wild, während sie mit schnellen wütenden Schritten in den Gang mit den Haarprodukten schritt. Der Mann hingegen lief deutlich ruhiger neben seiner Begleiterin her und sah ziemlich genervt aus. Er hatte lange, weiße Haare, die ihm offen bis zur Hüfte fielen und er trug teuer aussehende Klamotten. _„Kagura_“, begann er in einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimmlage die Frau anzusprechen und Kagome lief bei seiner Stimme ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Sango“, flüsterte sie, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin zu bekommen und nachdem sie diese auch erhalten hatte, schauten beide kurz auf das Paar, nur, um sich dann gegenseitig anzusehen. „Kanntest du die?“, fragte Sango, als die beiden Freunde aus der Drogerie kamen. „Nein, aber… weiß nicht“, gab Kagome kleinlaut zu. Jetzt fühlte sie sich irgendwie dumm; diese zwei Personen waren irgendwelche Fremde, die ein wenig extravagant aussahen und sie reagierte völlig über. So wie in Philosophie heute, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber das musste ja niemand wissen, auch nicht Sango, es war ja schließlich in dem letzten Block passiert und diese Frau Takahashi war vielleicht eine Frau mit mysteriöser Ausstrahlung, aber das war es dann auch schon. Vielleicht war Kagome einfach nur zu lange Single gewesen. Sie hatte bis jetzt zwar nur männliche Partner gehabt, aber sie fand Mädchen auch durchaus anziehend.

Aber darüber konnte sie sich später genug den Kopf zerbrechen, denn jetzt war Studienzeit mit Sango angesagt. Die beiden Mädchen radelten also zu Kagome und dort angekommen wurden sie bereits indirekt von Frau Higurashi erwartet, die ihnen Kuchen hingestellt hatte. „Wow“, meinte Sango, „deine Mom ist echt die beste, weißt du das?“ Kagome grinste nur verlegen; ihre Mutter war nun mal eine sehr freundliche, soziale Person, die wollte, dass alle Gäste sich bei ihr wohl fühlten. „Ja, ich weiß. Werde ich ihr ausrichten“, sagte Kagome und die beiden gingen mit dem Kuchen in Kagomes Zimmer.

„Sooo“, meinte Sango, als sie sich auf den zusätzlichen zweiten Stuhl am Schreibtisch setzte, den Kagome gestern schon bereitgestellt hatte, „Warum warst du vorhin so komisch? Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich wissen muss?“ Sango war die Freundin, die sofort sah, wenn etwas mit Kagome nicht stimmte. Inu Yasha als Kagomes bester Freund war zwar auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, aber manchmal mangelte es ihm ein wenig an Feingefühl. „Nichts….“, begann Kagome, doch Sango sah sie daraufhin nur kritisch an, während sie sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund steckte. „Also, Sango…“, begann Kagome zögernd, während sie mit einem rosafarbenem Bleistift spielte, „findest du nicht, dass Frau Takahashi…“, sie stockte. „Jaaa?“, wollte Sango wissen und schaute ihre beste Freundin erwartungsvoll an. „Ähm… naja, sie wirkte so… besonders“, brachte die 17-Jährige stockend hervor und als Sango sie fragend ansah, fügte sie hinzu: „Naja, ich meine, sie hatte so einen krassen Blick drauf, weißt du?“, versuchte Kagome zu erklären. „Ähm…nein“, meinte Sango verwirrt und stellte ihren Kuchenteller auf dem Schreibtisch ab, „Ich fand nur, dass sie dir ein bisschen ähnlich sieht“.

Das hatte Kagome nicht erwartet. „Bitte was?“, fragte sie ungläubig und starrte ihre beste Freundin an. „Naja, schon so bisschen“, gab Sango zu und fing an, zu erklären: „Also... sie könnte als deine große reiche Schwester oder Cousine durchgehen, weißt du? Ich meine, ihr habt ähnliche Haare und naja… seht euch schon so bisschen ähnlich. Also, jetzt nicht _ähnlich_ ähnlich, aber… schon ähnlich“, versuchte Sango es mit einer Erklärung, die Kagome jedoch verwirrt zurückließ. „Okay…“, meinte sie also und packte einen Hefter aus, „Lass uns Mathe üben“

Der Test in Mathe ein paar Tage später lief erstaunlicherweise einigermaßen gut, jedenfalls hatte Kagome bei der Abgabe das Gefühl, irgendwelche realistisch erscheinenden Zahlen als Lösung auf das Papier geschrieben zu haben. In Philosophie war Herr Mori wieder da und Frau Takahashi saß weiterhin in der letzten Reihe und beobachtete, nach drei Wochen hatte Kagome den Vorfall von dem ersten, intensiven Blickkontakt erfolgreich in den hintersten Winkeln ihres Gehirns verdrängt, da diverse Prüfungen, Klausuren und Hausaufgaben fast vollständig ihre Gedanken und Freizeit beanspruchten.

  
Diese Wochen sollten die normalsten, gewöhnlichsten sein, die Kagome dieses Schuljahr genießen sollte.

Denn an einem Donnerstag in der sechsten Schulwoche nach den Sommerferien sollte sich dies ändern.


	2. Soulcest Part 1

PoV Kagome

„Sangooo, ich bin in Englischklausur unterpunktet, ich werde mein Abi verhauen und ich hasse alles!“ 

Das waren die Worte, die Kagome Higurashi ihrer besten Freundin an einem Donnerstagnachmittag nach einer Doppelstunde Englisch auf dem Weg zur dem nächsten 90-Minuten Block mitteilte.  
„Ach, Kagome-chan, das wird schon wieder“, versuchte die 17-jährige Sango ihre Mitschülerin aufzumuntern, „Dafür hattest du doch in der LK ein gutes Ergebnis. Und das Schuljahr geht ja noch ne Weile!“ Sango und Kagome hatten nun den vierten und letzten Block des Tages und weil es bereits 13:40 Uhr war, herrschten dementsprechend hohe Temperaturen. Obwohl der Herbstmonat Oktober bereits angebrochen war, hatte die Sonne beschlossen, sich noch mal in voller Größe zu zeigen und so konnten die Mädchen die kurze Schuluniform anziehen, die aus einer kurzärmligen Bluse und einem kurzen, grünem Rock bestand.  
„Jetzt haben wir Philo, das magst du doch“, versuchte auch Inu Yasha, der mit Miroku zu den Mädchen kam, seine beste Freundin aufzumuntern. Miroku hatte sich vereinzelte Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares violett gefärbt, was ihn in den Augen einiger Mädchen um Welten attraktiver erscheinen ließ, doch wenn Sango es auch toll finden sollte, hatte sie sich bis jetzt noch nichts anmerken lassen. Die athletische Brünette hatte Miroku lediglich eine Ohrfeige verpasst, als er einer Mitschülerin mehr oder weniger unauffällig auf den kurzen Rock geschaut hatte. „Und heute solle Frau Takahashi ja eine Probestunde geben, oder?“, fragte Inu Yasha, während er sich mit der Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haare fuhr. In der anderen Hand trug Inu Yasha seine rote Lieblingsjacke und wenn selbst Inu Yasha keine Jacke mehr trug, dann konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es wirklich warm war. Sango und Miroku redeten darüber, dass sie sehr gespannt waren, wie die Stunde mit Frau Takahashi ablaufen würde und Kagome beteiligte sich nicht wirklich am Gespräch, da sie sich durch ihre Regelschmerzen extrem unwohl fühlte, als sie die Treppe zum zweiten Stock hochliefen.  
Frau Takahashi war die Referendarin, die in Philosophie ganz hinten saß, um sich von ihrem Mentor, Herrn Mori, alles Wichtige aufschreiben zu können. Bereits dieses Schuljahr sollte sie schon Stunden geben. Jeder der zwölf Schüler des Philosophiekurses hatte früher oder später bemerkt, dass diese junge Frau eine mysteriöse Art hatte, die schwer in Worte zu fassen war und da Frau Takahashi auch in den drei Geschichtskursen hinten saß, bemerkten mehr Schüler ihre Art. Und so gingen die Gerüchte um.

Einige Schüler wie Eri behaupteten, dass sie eine Quereinsteigerin sei, die Philosophie studiert habe, andere, wie Yuka und Ayumi, meinten, Frau Takahashi machte den Lehrerjob nur aus lange Weile, weil sie eine Millionärsgattin sei. (Kagomes Gespräche mit den beiden sahen dann meist so aus: „Sieh dir doch mal ihre Kleidung an, Kagome! Die schwarze Bluse ist von Dior, die wollte meine Schwester auch mal haben, aber die war viel zu teuer!“ „Und sag jetzt nicht, du hast den Chanel Schmuck nicht gesehen, Kagome, bist du eigentlich blind?“ „Öhm… sie hat doch immer die Gucci-Tasche, oder?“ „Kagome, das ist Louis Vuitton!“ „Und sie hat immer Pumps an, das stelle ich mir irgendwie schmerzhaft vor. Ich meine- den ganzen Tag in hohen Schuhen…“ „Ayumi, ich denke, dass liegt daran, dass das ihr Stil ist und da kann man die Schmerzen auch mal ignorieren. Aber sie ist so hübsch, ich frage mich echt, ob sie nen personal coach hat oder so“)  
Andere dachten, dass Frau Takahashi in Wirklichkeit die nächste Schulleiterin werden wollte und sich als Referendarin tarnte, da einige Jungs sie wohl in einen schwarzen Mercedes steigen sahen und wiederum andere dachten, dass die junge Frau als Model arbeitete und neue Talente auf der Schule suchte.  
So wurde Frau Takahashi bereits zu einer sagenumrankten Persönlichkeit, bevor sie überhaupt ihre erste Stunde gehalten hatte und jedes Gerücht konnte genau so falsch sein wie alle anderen.

Als Kagome neben Ayumi an ihrem gewohnten Platz saß, spürte sie, dass die Stimmung in dem Raum anders war als sonst. Bei Herrn Mori waren die zwölf Schüler in und vor einer normalen Stunde tiefenentspannt, da dieser gutmütige Lehrer einfach nicht böse werden konnte und auch nur die Schüler dran nahm, die sich auch meldeten. Doch heute würde Frau Takahashi wie bereits angekündigt ihre erste Stunde leiten und man konnte die Erwartung in der Luft förmlich riechen. Normalerweise wäre Kagome genau so aufgeregt wie Sango oder Ayumi, aber momentan war sie einfach nur fertig mit der Welt. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass die Schülerin in Englisch unterpunktet war, aber die Woche war so voll gewesen mit Hausaufgaben und Vorträgen, dass sie wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte; außerdem hatte ihr kleiner Bruder Sota sich eine starke Erkältung geholt und für die morgige Biostunde bei der strengen Frau Kim sollte jemand auf Note eine Pflanze bestimmen und obwohl Kagome eine gute Schülerin war und viel lernte, war Pflanzenbestimmung etwas, was sie überhaupt nicht hinbekam. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die Unglückliche wäre, aber man konnte ja nie wissen… Neben dem hatte die 17-Jährige heute Morgen ihre Tage bekommen und die Schmerzmittel ließen nach, was ihre Laune weiter auf den Tiefpunkt zusteuern ließ. Wenn sie Unterricht bei Herrn Mori hätte, wäre es nur halb so schlimm, da Kagome dann einfach im Halbschlaf hoffen konnte, dass die 90 Minuten schnell vergingen, doch vor Frau Takahashi wollte sie keinen schlechten Eindruck machen.  
In weniger als zwei Minuten würde es klingeln und trotzdem waren die Schüler wahrscheinlich konzentrierter, als sie es je in einer Stunde bei Herrn Mori wären. Als es dann zur Stunde tönte, saßen alle Jugendlichen an ihren Plätzen und sahen gespannt nach vorne zu der Referendarin, die kerzengerade vor der Tafel stand und ein kleines Lächeln auf den rot geschminkten Lippen trug. Doch nicht nur ihre Lippen waren rot; die junge Frau trug ein rotes Polokleid mit Muster (Louis Vuitton, wie Yuka neidisch feststellte) welches ihr bis kurz über die Knie ging. Dazu trug sie eine schwarze Netzstrumpfhose und Pumps, die in weiß und rot gehalten und wahrscheinlich auch ziemlich teuer waren. Über dem kurzärmligen Kleid trug Frau Takahashi einen hellen, langen Mantel mit goldfarbenen Knöpfen und großen Taschen. Ihre langen glatten Haare waren in einem niedrigen Zopf zusammengebunden, der an die Frisur einer Miko im feudalen Japan erinnerte. Kagome bemerkte, dass die meisten Schüler in dem Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen draußen schwitzten, doch Frau Takahashi schien keinen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, den Mantel auszuziehen.

Nach einer Begrüßung in ihrer angenehmen, etwas tieferen Stimmlage, kündigte die junge Frau an, dass der Kurs sie nun mit Zettel und Stift nach draußen begleiten sollte. Die Schüler kamen dieser Aufforderung überrascht nach und als die kleine Gruppe aus 13 Personen und Herrn Mori vor dem Schulgebäude stand, teilte Frau Takahashi den Schülern die Aufgabe mit.  
„Letzte Stunde hatten Sie versucht, in Kleingruppen Definitionen für je Kunst und Schönheit zu finden.“ Frau Takahashi hatte seit Beginn der Stunde die Schüler gesiezt und Kagome vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass ein paar Schüler im Kurs bereits 18 waren. „Heute folgt die praktische Anwendung“, fuhr die Referendarin fort, „Wir gehen jetzt zu dem kleinen Park mit den Skulpturen eurer Mitschüler aus den vergangenen Schuljahren und ich würde Sie bitten, zu drei ausgewählten Plastiken zu notieren, ob Sie es mehr mit Kunst oder mit Schönheit verbinden. Vergessen Sie Ihre Begründung nicht.“ „Geht auch beides?“, fragte Sango und Frau Takahashi nickte. „Ja, beide Möglichkeiten sind natürlich auch möglich, aber bitte wieder mit Begründung. Bitte teilen Sie sich in Zweier-oder Dreiergruppen auf, bitte nicht mehr als drei Schüler in eine Gruppe. Euch steht eine Viertelstunde Zeit zur Verfügung.“  
Kagome ging natürlich zu Inu Yasha und Sango, Ayumi lief zu Yuka und Miroku ging zu Hojo und einem anderen Jungen, da er als vierte Person nicht zu Inu Yasha in die Gruppe konnte. Kagome und Sango fanden die Aufgabe nach einigem Grübeln ganz interessant und Kagome versuchte, ihre Regelschmerzen so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Eigentlich fand sie es super, im Unterricht nicht nur still am Platz zu sitzen, aber ausgerechnet heute hätte sie es bevorzugt, in Ruhe und sitzend die 90 Minute zu überstehen. Dass sie rück zu wieder Fahrrad fahren musste, versuchte sie erfolgreich zu verdrängen.  
Nach den fünfzehn Minuten bei den Schülerskulpturen schickte Frau Takahashi die Schüler zu dem künstlerisch angehauchtem Häuserviertel nahe der Schule und anschließend ging es zu einem verzierten Trinkbrunnen. Die Aufgabe blieb immer die gleiche und nach sechzig Minuten war die Gruppe wieder zurück in der Schule, in der sie auch Bilder der unteren Jahrgänge eingeschätzt hatte. Während der Kurs wieder zurück zur Schule lief, hatte Kagome gehört, wie Ayumi und Yuka sich vor ihr über die Referendarin unterhielten, die ganz hinten mit Herrn Mori lief. „-und sie hat so nervös geguckt, fandest du nicht?“, meinte Yuka. „Echt?“, fragte Ayumi erstaunt, „Nee, hab ich nicht mitbekommen. Aber ich finde krass, dass sie in diesen Schuhen einfach so über dieses Kopfsteinpflaster und über die Wiese vorhin laufen konnte. Ich wäre da wahrscheinlich so doll rumgestolpert…“  
Jetzt, wo Kagome diesen Gesprächsfetzen mitbekommen hatte, ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zu der Referendarin sah. Und die Schülerin musste feststellen, dass Ayumi Recht hatte: Frau Takahashi schien der unebene Weg mit ihren Pumps nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Kagome selber trug nur auf Feiern hohe Schuhe mit fünf Zentimeter Absatz, da ihr alles darüber so einschränkend und unpraktisch vorkam und obwohl Kagome selber nie vorhatte, den Alltag in teuren Pumps zu bestreiten, bewunderte sie die Referendarin schon ein wenig um diese Fertigkeit. Aber Kagomes Gedanken dazu wurden von ihren Freunden unterbrochen, die die 17-Jährige in ein Gespräch verwickelten.

Als die 12 Schüler mit den beiden Erwachsenen wieder im Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock waren, folgte eine Auswertung der Stunde mit den Bewertungen der Gruppen zu den verschiedenen Kunstwerken. Kagome überließ Sango das Reden und driftete ein wenig ab. „-shi? Kagome Higurashi?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme plötzlich und die Angesprochene schreckte hoch. „Kommen Sie nach der Stunde bitte zu mir?“, fragte Frau Takahashi und Kagome nickte hastig. „Ja, klar, geht klar“, stammelte sie und hoffte, dass sie nicht gerade wie der letzte Vollidiot dastand, der nicht mitbekam, dass sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte die 17-Jährige hyperaufmerksam, um sich nicht erneut vor der Referendarin zu blamieren. Ayumi bemerkte anscheinend Kagomes Verhalten und fragte flüsternd, ob sie nicht lieber nach Hause wollte, aber Kagome schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war gespannt, was die zukünftige Lehrerin von ihr wollte und in den letzten fünfzehn Minuten noch abgeholt zu werden, kam ihr reichlich sinnlos vor.  
Als es zum Stundenende klingelte, verabschiedete Kagome sich von ihren Freunden, da Sango und Miroku noch ein Volleyballturnier zu bestreiten hatten und Inu Yasha zu irgendeiner Familienangelegenheit musste und somit auch nicht auf sie warten konnte. Heute hatte der 18-Jährige seinen Freunden mitgeteilt, dass sein älterer Halbbruder wohl etwas Wichtiges zu verkünden hatte, was anscheinend die ganze Familie betraf. Kagome war zwar manchmal bei Inu Yasha, aber seinen großen Bruder Sesshomaru hatte sie noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Er war älter als Inu Yasha, ungefähr zehn Jahre und er schien im Gegensatz zu seinem Halbbruder ziemlich zielstrebig zu sein; Inu Yasha musste ein Jahr wiederholen und auch seine Einstellung zur Schule war nicht gerade die beste. Sesshomaru hingegen konnte ein Jahr überspringen und war anscheinend auch frühzeitig eingeschult worden. Was genau er arbeitete, wusste Kagome nicht, aber es schien sich um eine hohe Position zu handeln. Inu Yasha hatte in der Mittagspause deutlich gemacht, wie wenig Lust er auf dieses Treffen hatte und Kagome fragte sich, ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte- laut dem 18-Jährigen ließ sich Sesshomaru nicht allzu oft zu Hause blicken.  
Kagome packte langsam ihre Sachen zusammen und als sie sich nervös zum x-ten Mal durch die Haare fuhr, verließen auch die letzten Schüler den Raum. Frau Takahashi hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Tafel abgewischt und mit Herrn Mori geredet, der nun auch aus dem Rum ging. Kagome sah das als Zeichen, zum Lehrertisch zu gehen und fragte zögernd: „Entschuldigung, aber was wollten Sie noch mit mir besprechen?“

Die junge Frau sah zu Kagome auf. „Kagome, Sie sehen ganz blass aus, setzen Sie sich ruhig“, sagte sie ein wenig erschrocken. Kagome war überrascht von diesen Worten, aber setzte sich. Es half zwar nicht wirklich gegen die Regelschmerzen, aber immerhin hatte sie nicht mehr das Gefühl, gleich umkippen zu müssen. Dass sie gesiezt wurde, störte sie ein wenig, aber Frau Takahashi hatte ja seit Beginn der Stunde alle Schüler gesiezt. „Kagome Higurashi“, begann die Ältere in ihrer dunklen Stimme, „Sie sind mir in meinen stündlichen Beobachtungen als sehr positiv aufgefallen, wegen Ihrer hervorragenden Mitarbeit und der gründlichen Erledigung der Aufgaben. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob Sie-“ „Bitte siezen Sie mich nicht“, unterbrach Kagome die Referendarin aus einem plötzlichem Impuls heraus. Es kam ihr jetzt irgendwie doch so unangenehm vor- sie war noch keine 18 und irgendwie hörte es sich so kalt und distanziert an. Zwei Dinge, die Kagome nicht allzu sehr mochte. Und sie wusste nicht, woran es lag, aber bei dieser Referendarin kam es ihr besonders störend vor, gesiezt zu werden.  
„Oh, Entschuldige bitte“, meinte Frau Takahashi erstaunt, obwohl Kagome diejenige wäre, die sich dafür entschuldigen müsste, die Ältere unterbrochen zu haben. Aber großmütig sah die Referendarin darüber hinweg, als sie mit ihrem Satz fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls wollte ich Sie“, sie stockte und blinzelte schnell, „Wollte ich dich fragen, ob du dir vorstellen könntest, in drei Wochen einen kleinen Vortrag zu dem Thema Kant und Aufklärung zu machen.“ Kagome sah die Frau verwundert an. „Wie du das gestaltest, ist vollkommen dir überlassen, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir für ein neues Thema einen guten Einstieg brauchen, der den Kurs sofort mitnimmt. Bis jetzt habe ich es so mitbekommen, dass Herr Mori den Unterricht zu seinem Thema hält, aber bis auf ein paar lobenswerte Ausnahmen wie dir ist niemand wirklich bei der Sache. Und da der Anfang immer entscheidend ist und du auch eine gewisse Gabe hast, deine Mitschüler von etwas zu begeistern, habe ich mich gefragt, ob-“ „  
„Nein“ 

Kagome wusste selber nicht, wieso sie sofort ablehnte, aber momentan hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, wenn sie nicht auf dem Stuhl sitzen würde. Es war wie, als ob der Stress sie zu sehr schwächen würde und wenn sie einen weiteren Vortrag machen würde, wäre es endgültig zu viel. „Es tut mir Leid“, fing Kagome an, zu erklären, „aber…in letzter Zeit habe ich schon so genug für die Schule zu tun und würde das deswegen nicht gut machen können.“ Kagome machte eine kurze Pause, in der die Ältere verständnisvoll nickte und etwas in ihr weißes Smartphone tippte- wahrscheinlich eine Memo oder so. Sie sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus und Kagome wusste nicht, ob das der Grund für ihren plötzlichen Redeschwall war, aber auf einmal verspürte sie ein großes Rechtfertigungsbedürfnis. „Wissen Sie, meinem kleinem Bruder Sota geht es gerade nicht so gut und ich sitze ewig an Hausaufgaben und ich bin in der Englischklausur unterpunktet und-“ Kagome schniefte. Sie kam sich unglaublich dumm vor und unter dem undefinierbaren Blick der älteren Frau rieb sie sich leicht die Augen und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie keine Taschentücher mithatte.  
„Hier“, Frau Takahashi hielt Kagome eine ungeöffnete Packung Taschentücher hin. „Dankeschön“, stammelte die Schülerin überrascht und nahm sich ein Tuch. Sie hatte zwar keine Lust, sich vor der anderen Frau so anzustellen, aber sie wischte sich so gut es ging die wahrscheinlich verwischte Mascara weg und schnäuzte sich danach so kurz wie möglich. „Kagome?“, fragte Frau Takahashi sanft und die Schülerin sah ihr in das geschminkte Gesicht. „Wenn es Ihnen in der Stunde nicht gut geht, dann sagen Sie“-sie unterbrach sich, und Kagome bemerkte, dass die Ältere Make-up Skills hatte, von denen sie wahrscheinlich nur träumen konnte, „Dann sag mir bitte Bescheid und weder Herr Mori noch ich werden es dir übel nehmen.“ Sie schenkte Kagome ein kleines Lächeln und Kagome hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses kleine Lächeln das echteste war, was die Referendarin jemals in Kagomes Gegenwart gezeigt hatte. Es war ein hübsches Lächeln auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht, wenn auch mit einer kleinen traurigen Note. Kagome konnte nicht genau sagen, warum, aber der Glanz in den dunkelbraunen Augen der Frau, ihre leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel und ihre relativ gerade Körperhaltung vermittelten den Eindruck einer tragischen, aber starken Persönlichkeit. Ihre Freunde meinten immer, dass Kagome die Gabe hätte, ziemlich schnell den Charakter eines anderen Menschen zu sehen. Aber neben der Tragik in dem Lächeln wirkte dieses irgendwie auch warm- ein echtes Lächeln eben.  
Kagome bemerkte auch die leicht hervorstehenden Adern auf den Händen der Frau; die Referendarin hatte in einer Hand das weiße, flache Smartphone mit den abgerundeten Ecken und mit der anderen Hand strich sie ihr Kleid glatt. Dabei bemerkte Kagome, dass das Designerkleid in dem gleichen Rot gehalten war wie der Nagellack auf den schmalen, erwachsenen Fingern. Das Wort „erwachsen“ beschrieb diese Frau irgendwie ziemlich gut- und das lag nicht unbedingt daran, dass die zukünftige Lehrerin bereits volljährig war. Aber trotzdem könnte Kagome sich gut vorstellen, dass diese Frau vor fünf oder vielleicht auch zehn Jahren dieselben dramatischen Züge aufwies. Ihre Kleidung ließ die Dame gerade auch sehr seriös, aber nicht alt wirken. Kagome bemerkte auch einen Ring mit schwarzem Stein, der sich am linken Daumen der Älteren befand. Wahrscheinlich ein Modeaccessoire; laut Eri lagen Siegelringe gerade stark im Trend. „Kagome“, setze die Ältere leise an und Kagome war überrascht, wie samtig und fürsorglich, ihre Stimme klang, „Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme in der Familie oder mit irgendwelchen Lehrern hast, dann kannst du mir das sagen und ich kann dir helfen“ Kagome blinzelte erstaunt. Irgendwie hatte die Stimme der zierlichen Frau etwas Beruhigendes, doch ihre Worte waren sehr überraschend, weil sie nicht so plötzlich kamen, wie man vielleicht vermuten könnte.  
Seitdem die zukünftige Lehrerin Kagome gebeten hatte, nach der Stunde zu ihr zu kommen, hatte Kagome wieder diesen ersten, intensiven Blickkontakt vom Anfang des Schuljahres im Gedächtnis. Als Kagome die Frau zum ersten Mal hinten sitzen sah, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass die dunklen Augen dieser Frau eine Art kaputten Spiegel zu Kagomes eigener Seele darstellten. Und sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber Kagome hatte erneut das starke Gefühl, diese Frau zu kennen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt persönlich, sondern eher so, als ob ihre Seelen sich schon mal berührt hätten. Kagome war zwar im Gegensatz zu ihrem Großvater nicht abergläubisch, aber das war die treffendste Formulierung, die sie zustande brachte. Und seit den letzten Minuten, in denen sie allein mit dieser faszinierenden Frau allein in einem Raum war, hatte sich dieses Gefühl nur noch verstärkt. Somit wunderte Kagome sich nicht so sehr darüber, dass diese Frau ihr angeboten hatte, sich ihrer Probleme anzunehmen.  
Und irgendwie war sich Kagome ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht allein war mit diesem Gefühl der tiefen seelischen Verbundenheit. Sie wünschte nur, sie wüsste den Vornamen dieser Frau. Es herrschte nun Stille und lediglich vorbeifahrende Autos und Vogelgezwitscher waren schwach durch das angekippte Fenster zu vernehmen. Kagome hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Unterleib sie umbringen wollte.  
Anscheinend sah sie auch so aus, denn Frau Takahashi keuchte erschrocken auf. „Kagome, was ist denn los? Soll ich einen Kran-“ „Regelschmerzen“, unterbrach die Schülerin die besorgte Frau, die sie daraufhin erstaunt ansah. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht mit dieser Wahrheit gerechnet. „Shhh, hast du was mit?“, fragte sie, doch als Kagome nur den Kopf schüttelte, kramte die Ältere in ihrer teuren Louis Vuitton Tasche herum, bis sie eine kleine Verpackung mit weißen Tabletten ans Licht beförderte. „Hier, nimm eine davon, das sollte sofort helfen.“, bot sie an und Kagome sah fasziniert zu, wie die Frau mit ihren gepflegten, erwachsenen Händen eine kleine Pille aus der Packung drückte und sie halbierte. „Die sind ziemlich stark, also nimm vielleicht lieber nur die Halbe, das ist vielleicht erstmal besser. Hast du was zu Trinken mit?“

Kagome merkte wie ihr Körper brav die Wasserflasche aus dem Ranzen nahm, während sie in Gedanken nicht bei der kleinen weißen Tablette, sondern bei ihren eigenen Händen war. Kagomes Finger waren zwar nicht so kurz und rundlich wie ihrer Freundin Eri, aber trotzdem nicht so schön wie die von der Frau vor ihr. Irgendwie wünschte sich Kagome in diesem Moment erwachsenere Hände, sie könnte vielleicht doch mal den Nagellack nehmen, den Sango ihr vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hatte. Das waren zwar alles nur nebensächliche Gedanken, aber es reichte dafür aus, dass Kagome aus Unkonzentriertheit fast ihre Wasserflasche fallen ließ. Die halbe Tablette, die einen ganz leichten Minzegeschmack aufwies, hatte sie inzwischen heruntergeschluckt, doch als Frau Takahashi nach ihrem Handgelenk griff, musste sie noch mal schlucken. „Vorsichtig“, meinte die Ältere nur und Kagome lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn und konnte die schwache Note eines Parfüms wahrnehmen. Oder vielleicht war es auch eine Mischung aus Parfüm, Duschbad und Shampoo, aber das war unwichtig, denn die Stelle, an der die erwachsenen Finger auf Kagomes Haut trafen, fühlte sich irgendwie so kribbelig an.  
Kagome hatte das Gefühl, von keiner normalen Frau berührt worden zu sein und sie beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne, wie als würde sie wie ein Magnet von dieser Frau angezogen werden. Das Gefühl, die andere Person bereits zu kennen, war nun stärker denn je und es würde Kagome nicht wundern, wenn die Luft um sie herum auf einmal anfangen würden zu leuchten. Die Ältere hatte sich auch ein Stück nach vorne gebeugt und als Kagome ihren Blick am Körper der anderen entlang schweifen ließ, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass ihr weißer Mantel wärmer aussah als gedacht. Die Hand der Frau war trotzdem eher kalt. Kagome hatte ihre Finger zögerlich auf die der Älteren gelegt und diese weitete überrascht die Augen und erschauderte unmerklich, wahrscheinlich, weil Kagomes Finger so viel wärmer waren als ihre eigenen.  
Kagome fühlte sich so, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, als gäbe es nur sie und diese Frau und sie hatte keinen Plan, was als nächstes geschehen würde und was sie als nächstes geschehen lassen wollte, aber ihr wurde die Entscheidung abgenommen, als die Ältere anfing, in ihrer angenehm dunklen Stimme zu reden. „Kagome“, fing sie leise an und verstärkte ihren Griff um Kagomes Handgelenk sanft. Die Jugendliche spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller anfing zu klopfen, als die Ältere ihren Namen sagte. Gänsehaut begann, sich auf ihrem Körper auszubreiten und die Schülerin hätte ihr Gesicht am liebsten in den glänzenden, schwarzen Haaren der jungen Frau vergraben. Einfach nur, weil es gut roch. Nach Wildblumen. Die Ältere setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch sie wurde unerwartet unterbrochen. Ihr weißes Smartphone vibrierte laut auf dem Lehrertisch und es hörte nach einem Mal auch nicht auf, sondern leuchtete auf. Die Ältere löste ihren Griff und obwohl sie kalte Hände hatte, fühlte es sich für Kagome so an, als ob die jetzt leere Stelle ein schwarzes kaltes Loch auf ihrer Haut zurückgelassen hätte. Frau Takahashi nahm ihr Handy in die Hand und hielt es sich ans Ohr- ein Anruf also.  
„Kikyo?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme am anderen Ende und Kagome realisierte, dass sie soeben den Vornamen ihrer Referendarin mitbekommen hatte. Kikyo also. Ein ziemlich alter Name, den man nicht aller Tage hörte, aber irgendwie auch passend zu dem Wildblumenshampoo, entschied Kagome spontan.

„Naraku, was ist?“, fragte Kikyo ihren Gesprächspartner und Kagome hoffte, dass es sie nicht störte, dass sie das Telefonat mithörte. „Wo bist du? Kannst du kommen?“, wollte Naraku wissen und Kagome sah, wie Kikyo ein wenig skeptisch schaute. „Bist du fertig in der Kanzlei?“, wollte sie wissen und der Mann bestätigte, dass er soeben fertig sei. „Ich bin noch in der Schule“, informierte Kikyo ihren Gesprächspartner und der Mann meinte daraufhin, dass er sie abholen würde. Dann legte er sofort auf. Während des gesamten Telefonates hatte Kikyo aus dem Fenster geschaut.  
„Entschuldige bitte“, wandte die Referendarin sich nun wieder an Kagome und verzog ihre rot geschminkten Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Alles gut“, meinte die 17-Jährige nur daraufhin und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie war überrascht, dass sie die Regelschmerzen dabei nur noch dumpf und abgeschwächt wahrnahm. „Wenn es sonst nichts mehr zu besprechen gibt, würde ich auch losgehen; ich habe meiner Mutter versprochen, auf meinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen.“ „Wie kommst du nach Hause?“, wollte Kikyo wissen, die Kagome anscheinend noch für ein wenig geschwächt hielt. „Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad gekommen, wie jeden Tag“, meinte die Schülerin, während sie ihren gelben Ranzen aufsetzte und Kikyo zögerte kurz, dann fragte sie, ob Kagome sich auch in der Lage dazu führte, was die 17-Jährige bejahte. Sie war schließlich nicht aus Zucker und so faszinierend sie Frau Takahashi auch fand, hatte auch keine Lust, mit diesem Mann namens Naraku in einem Auto zu sitzen. Durch die Tablette von Kikyo fühlte sie sich gut und selbst wenn sie das Angebot annehmen würde, wollte sie ihr Fahrrad ungern über Nacht draußen stehen lassen. Als Kagome fragend zu der Referendarin sah, wollte sie fast fragen, ob sie zusammen noch das Stück zu den Fahrradständern laufen wollten, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie vor einer erwachsenen Referendarin und nicht vor Sango stand, blieb sie unsicher stehen.  
Kikyo, die immer noch Sachen auf dem Lehrertisch liegen hatte und begann, diese in ihre Tasche zu packen, blickte erstaunt zu der stehenden Kagome. „Ich.. ich muss noch ein bisschen warten, du kannst ruhig gehen“, teilte sie Kagome auf die stumme Frage erstaunt mit und Kagome nickte hastig. „Ja…danke. Bis nächste Woche!“, brachte sie ein wenig zu schnell hervor und lief hastig aus dem Raum.  
Als sie auf der Treppe nach unten war, bemerkte Kagome, dass sie angefangen hatte, zu schwitzen, aber sie wusste nicht genau, wieso. Zügig lief sie zu ihrem Fahrrad und als sie anhielt, um ihren Helm aufzusetzen, zitterten ihre Hände.  
Die Stelle, an der Kikyo sie berührt hatte, schien wie von innen zu glühen.  
.

Als Kagome zu Hause angekommen war, wusch sie nur widerwillig ihre Hände, aber selbst, nachdem sie eine Stunde in Sotas Zimmer ihren kranken Bruder umsorgt hatte und über Hausaufgaben saß, spürte sie noch ein leichtes Kribbeln an der Stelle, an welcher Kikyo sie berührt hatte. Kagome wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Aber als sie einen Blick in ihren Taschenrechnerdisplay warf, stellte sie fest, dass sie lächelte.  
Dieses Lächeln verging ihr jedoch einige Stunden später endgültig, als sie einen Anruf von Sango bekam. „Kagome?“, begann ihre beste Freundin aufgelöst,  
„Kohaku ist verschwunden“  
.  
.  
o.O  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist zur Hälfte aus dem Wunsch entstanden, eine KagomexKikyo-Soulcest-Szene zu schreiben, don‘t judge me… ich meine-Inu Yasha ist toll und LGBTQ+ ist toll und was will man mehr…ich bin so gay…  
… Okay, aber abgesehen davon bin ich gespannt, was ihr davon haltet :3  
Und ich liebe die japanischen Synchronstimmen… :,)
> 
> Bis zum nächtsten Kapitel~  
~thepinkaegyodonut


	3. Von Freunden und Feindseligkeiten

Ch3: Von Freunden und Feindseligkeiten  
PoV Kagome  
.  
.  
Kagome Higurashi war beunruhigt.   
Ihre beste Freundin Sango war heute Morgen völlig fertig zur ersten Stunde erschienen und jetzt, in der Frühstückspause, hielt sie Kagomes Hand, während sie ihren Freunden von ihren Sorgen erzählte. Die beiden Mädchen waren mit Miroku und Inu Yasha allein in dem Klassenzimmer; in der Mittagspause hielten sich die meisten Zwölftklässler bei dem Bäcker, in der Mensa oder in dem kleinen Park auf- überall, nur nicht in dem stickigem Raum im dritten Stockwerk. Ursprünglich wollten die Freunde in den kleinen Park gehen, aber Sango hatte spontan verkündet, dass sie gerne im sonst menschenleeren Zimmer etwas besprechen wollte. Das angekippte Fenster ließ ein wenig Sauerstoff in den stickigen Raum, doch Kagome fröstelte ein wenig. Weil es gestern so warm war, hatte sie sich am Morgen wieder für die Sommer-Schuluniform entschieden, was sich nun als eine eher schlechte Idee zeigte. Sango hingegen trug den langen Rock und auch Miroku und Inu Yasha hatten sich für die Wintervariante entschieden.  
„Wie Kagome bereits weiß“, begann die Brünette mit fester Stimme, während Miroku und Inu Yasha schützend eine Art Halbkreis um sie gebildet hatten, „ist mein kleiner Bruder…Kohaku…seit gestern Abend nicht mehr aufgetaucht.“ Sofort wurde die Stille noch bedrückter als vor wenigen Minuten, die beiden Jungs sahen geschockt aus. Sango schluckte und Kagome nahm sie in den Arm. Es war so ungewohnt, ihre beste Freundin in so einem Zustand zu sehen. Sango Taijiya war schließlich bekannt für ihre selbstbewusste, zielstrebige Art und nun wirkte sie so niedergeschlagen. Gestern noch hatte sie bei einem Volleyballturnier mit Miroku den ersten Platz geholt und jetzt sah sie aus, als wäre ihr egal, wenn sie durch alle Abiprüfungen fallen würde.  
„Eigentlich wollte Kohaku… gestern gegen fünf zu Hause sein, weil… er sich noch mit Rin getroffen hat“, setzte Sango leise an, „und meine Eltern haben dann alle möglichen Leute angerufen und sind noch mal losgefahren, um ihn zu suchen, falls er sich mit der Zeit vertan hat, aber…“sie zitterte und krallte ihre Finger in Kagomes Oberteil, „Er war nirgendwo“  
Sango schniefte und Inu Yasha kramte eine halbleere Packung Taschentücher aus seinem Ranzen. „Vielleicht hatte er einfach das Bedürfnis gehabt, mal für ein paar Tage von zu Hause abzuhauen und er taucht spätestens in ner Woche wieder auf“, versuchte er, Sango zu beruhigen. „Hab ich auch manchmal gemacht, als ich in seinem Alter war“ 

Sango nahm sich ein Taschentuch und Kagome sah erstaunt zu Inu Yasha. Er redete nicht oft über dass, was vor den gemeinsamen Schuljahren passiert war. Der 18-Jährige mit den langen schwarzen Haaren war vor vier Jahren zu Kagome, Sango und Miroku in die Klasse gewechselt, da er wiederholen musste. Der damals 14-Jährige hatte die Schule extrem vernachlässigt und obwohl der Jugendliche in Sport sehr gute Leistungen erbrachte und dort auch regelmäßig erschien, lief es in den anderen Fächern eher schlecht. Grund dafür war, dass Inu Yasha nur unregelmäßig erschien und auch keine Hausaufgaben machte. Sein erster Kontakt in der neuen Klasse war Kagome, neben welcher er gesetzt wurde und aufgrund von ihrer unvoreingenommener, offener Art wurden die beiden nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten schnell Freunde. Und weil Miroku und Sango oft bei Kagome waren, fand Inu Yasha auch schnell Anschluss zu den beiden, obwohl Sango anfangs ein paar Vorurteile gegen ihn hegte. Denn Sango Taijiya war genau wie Kagome immer unter den besten Schülern des Jahrgangs und ihre Eltern hatten ihr von früh an eingetrichtert, sich in der Schule anzustrengen, um später erfolgreich zu sein. Sango war somit sehr zielstrebig und ehrgeizig, aber sie war auch vielseitig interessiert, weswegen ihr viele Fächer leicht fielen. Sie war zwar meist allein am Erarbeiten von neuem Stoff, aber die Treffen mit Kagome mochte sie auch sehr. Etwas, worüber Kagome dankbar war, denn Sango konnte ihr fast immer alles gut erklären, was in der Stunde unverständlich war.   
Ihrem kleinen Bruder half Sango auch oft bei Hausaufgaben und obwohl Kagome ihren kleinen Bruder Sota auch sehr liebte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das Band zwischen Sango und Kohaku ein extrem starkes war. Das könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass Kohaku drei Jahre älter war als Sota, aber ein anderer Grund wäre, dass es in dem Dorf, in dem Sango lebte, nur wenige Gleichaltrige gab, mit denen die Geschwister früher spielen konnten.  
Während Kagome einen Blick mit Inu Yasha tauschte, hatte Miroku Sango in eine angedeutete Umarmung gezogen. Sango hatte trotzdem noch ihre Hände in dem Stoff von Kagomes Schuluniform. Als es zur Stunde klingelte, sah niemand mehr Sango an, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten fast geweint hätte. Kagome bewunderte ihre Freundin um diese Gabe, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken, da Kagome selber dazu tendierte, ihre Emotionen offen zu zeigen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sango wirkte zwar so, als ob sie immer ehrlich mit ihren Empfindungen wäre, aber als Kagome sah, dass sie mit Koga über den nächsten Sportwettkampf plauderte, wusste sie, dass Sango eine ziemlich gute Schauspielerin sein konnte. Und Kagome wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Nach Biologie wollte Kagome zu Inu Yasha, um mit ihm zu Geo, der letzten Stunde, zu gehen, doch er war gerade mit Koga in einer Diskussion verwickelt. Währen die beiden Jugendlichen zu dem Klassenzimmer liefen, bekam Kagome mit, dass Koga zischte: „… hast du gar keine Beweise!“ Er schien wütend zu sein und Inu Yasha lachte nur. „Das nicht, aber ich glaub, du bist dämlich genug, dass es rauskommt, Koga.“ Kagome hoffte, dass die beiden Jungs sie nicht bemerkten.  
„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du vollkommen unschuldig wärst, du dummer Straßenköter“, feuerte Koga zurück, während die beiden ein wenig abseits vom Klassenzimmer stehen blieben, „Wenn ich daran denke was du vor fünf Jahren gemacht hast, kommt mir gleich das kalte Kotzen!“ „Du machst dich lächerlich!“, giftete der Angesprochene zurück, „Du hast es selber gesagt- vor fünf verfickten Jahren. Der Scheiß ist quasi verjährt! Vor fünf Jahren hattest du hingegen noch Chancen auf eine Zukunft, aber du musstest es dir ja verbauen!“ Inu Yasha fuchtelte mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum, „Und jetzt guck doch mal, an welcher beschissenen Situation du jetzt angekommen bist! Es ist ja n verficktes Wunder, dass du es so weit geschafft hast, aber lange wird das nicht mehr gut gehen! Das kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen!“ „Gibst du mir jetzt tolle Ratschläge, weil du ja alles so super unter Kontrolle hast, oder wie?!“, beschwerte Koga sich und sah Inu Yasha in die Augen.   
„Nö“, meinte der Junge mit der roten Jacke daraufhin, „aber im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich, wann es zu viel ist.“ Er drehte sich langsam um, um ins Klassenzimmer zu gehen. „Und was du machst, ist definitiv zu viel.“  
Kagome war während dieses Streitgespräches so langsam wie möglich zum Zimmer gegangen und als Inu Yasha den Raum betrat, nahm sie wieder normales Tempo auf und lief vor Koga auf ihren Platz. Der sportliche Jugendliche stand mit geballten Fäusten von der Tür entfernt und hatte seinen Mund zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammengekniffen. Er bekam nicht einmal mit, dass Kagome an ihm vorbeiging. Die Stunde verging schnell, da jemand einen Vortrag hielt und obwohl Kagome versuchte, alles Wichtige mitzuschreiben, war sie in Gedanken bei Inu Yasha und Koga.  
Als die Schülerin nach der achten Stunde mit Inu Yasha zu ihrem Fahrrad lief, fragte sie ihren besten Freund vorsichtig: „Sag mal… ist eigentlich irgendwas zwischen dir und Koga?“ Heute lief sie nur mit Inu Yasha, da Sango und Miroku eine Stunde weniger hatten. Kagome hatte gehört, dass Miroku noch zu Sango gehen würde und sie hoffte, dass Miroku Sango von ihren schweren Gedanken zu Kohaku ablenken würde.

Inu Yasha blieb stehen und fragte Kagome abwehrend: „Was soll da sein? Wieso fragst du?“   
Kagome hielt nun ebenfalls an und rückte mit der Wahrheit heraus: „Du hast dich vor Geo mit ihm gestritten, aber ich habe nicht wirklich viel davon mitbekommen. Worum ging es da?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie ihren besten Freund fragend ansah. „Ach so, das“, meinte Inu Yasha in einem erleichtertem Tonfall, während er anfing, weiterzulaufen. „Das war…nichts Wichtiges“, meinte er knapp. Kagome bemerkte ein gebasteltes Plakat einer achten Klasse für einen Kuchenbasar nächste Woche an der Eingangstür der Schule, die Inu Yasha nun für sie aufhielt. „Sicher, dass es nichts Wichtiges war?“, hakte sie nach, „Wenn du willst, kann ich noch mal mit ihm reden, wenn was ist“, bat die 17-Jährige an. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Koga sie mochte und wenn Kagome mit ihm redete, würde Koga sicher über seinen Streit mit Inu Yasha nachdenken. Doch Inu Yasha wehrte ab: „Nee, passt schon. War ja nichts Wichtiges und dieser Idiot sieht eh nichts ein- der ist doch eh bisschen zurückgeblieben, mit Logik kann der Penner nichts anfangen!“ Kagome war allerdings nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, dass es „Nichts Wichtiges“ war. Ihr bester Freund wollte ihr ja nicht mal sagen, um welches Thema es ging- Sport oder Schule oder irgendetwas Persönliches. „Wenn du meinst“, schloss Kagome das Thema Koga also ab und Inu Yasha wirkte erleichtert darüber, „Ja, alles gut. Der ist meine Zeit eh nicht wert“, sagte Inu Yasha und umarmte Kagome, die nun bei ihrem Fahrrad angekommen war.   
Kagome war erst ein wenig überrascht von dieser Handlung, doch als sie sich in Inu Yashas Armen wiederfand, lächelte sie in seine schwarzen Haare und drückte ihn fester an sich. Inu Yasha zeigte im Gegensatz zu ihr selten, wenn er jemanden besonders mochte (obwohl es manchmal schmerzhaft klar war). Selbst, wenn es lediglich Miroku, Sango, Kagome und Inu Yasha waren, die etwas zusammen unternahmen, umarmte Inu Yasha selten seine Freunde. In der Gruppe tat er dies nur, wenn es bereits spät abends war oder etwas Besonderes passiert war. Kagome als seine Exfreundin hatte damals, in der 10. Klasse, natürlich auch mit ihm geknutscht und obwohl Kagome heute noch als einzige Person seine Haare frisieren durfte oder generell vermehrten Körperkontakt mit ihm hatte, war es etwas Besonderes, von ihm umarmt zu werden. Kagome spürte den Stoff seiner roten Jacke unter ihren Händen und Inu Yasha hielt sie ein wenig fester. Sie bemerkte den schwachen Duft von Inu Yashas Shampoo- irgend so ein Naturkosmetikprodukt, was nach Herbst roch. Ein natürlicher Duft, der perfekt zu dem Jungen mit der unkomplizierten Art passte. Kagome schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf Inu Yashas Wärme. Sie assoziierte ihn seit Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft mit der Farbe Rot und genauso wie Rot für Leidenschaft, Energie und laute Emotionen steht, steht Rot auch für Wärme.   
Als Kagome 15 Jahre alt und in einer romantischen Beziehung mit Inu Yasha war, hatte sie gemeint, dass sie ihr gegenseitiges zu Hause wären. Ob das stimmte, konnte sie nicht genau sagen, aber sie wusste mit einer hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass Inu Yasha immer Wärme für sie übrig hatte. Und egal, ob Liebhaber oder nicht: Kagome würde für Inu Yasha immer eine Zuflucht, eine Art Ruhepol sein.   
.  
Als Kagome sich einige Stunden später beim Abendessen mit ihrer Familie wiederfand, fragte Sota: „Mama, kann Shippo morgen vorbeikommen?“  
Kagome sah erstaunt zu ihrem kleinen Bruder. Shippo war ein 12 Jahre alter Freund von Sota, der sich jedoch vor ein paar Tagen mit ihm gestritten hatte. „Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?“, fragte Frau Higurashi positiv überrascht, woraufhin Sota nickte. „Ja, wir haben uns wieder vertragen. Das war ein ziemlich doofer Streit gewesen und er hat mir eine Pokémon-Karte geschenkt und jetzt ist alles wieder gut.“, meinte der 10-Jährige glücklich, während er seine Gemüsebrühe mit einem Löffel umrührte. „Aber achte bitte darauf, dass du dich nicht zu sehr anstrengst, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst“, riet Kagomes Mutter und Sota nickte kauend. „Wenn du dich nicht heilst, bist du anfälliger für die bösen Energien“, warf Kagomes Großvater ein und nicke ernst. Sota sah ihn erstaunt an und Kagome war froh, dass es ihrem kleinen Bruder wieder besser ging. Wenigstens bei ihm konnte ja wieder alles gut laufen.   
Kagome dachte daran, dass Kohaku nur ein Jahr älter war als Shippo und eine Gänsehaut überkam sie. Irgendwie hatte sie jetzt weniger Appetit als noch vor einer Minute, aber weil sie heute noch nicht so viel gegessen hatte, leerte sie langsam ihre Schüssel. Gedanklich war sie nun bei Kohaku und auch bei ihrer besten Freundin Sango. Kagome hoffte inständig, dass Kohaku einfach nur bei einem Freund war und einfach nur einen Tag nicht nach Hause kommen wollte.  
Diese Nacht hatte Kagome Albträume.  
.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen gegen 08:30 Uhr aufwachte, bekam sie Panik. Der Unterricht begann normalerweise 07:45 Uhr, doch als Kagome vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand und einen Blick auf ihr Handy warf, stellte sie fest, dass heute Samstag und somit Wochenende war. Genervt wollte Kagome sich wieder ins Bett legen und schlafen, aber sie überlegte es sich doch anders. Nun war sie bereits wach und auf weitere Albträume konnte sie auch gerne verzichten. Also schnappte die 17-Jährige sich ihre Haarbürste so wie frische Klamotten und betrat das Badezimmer.   
Eine warme Dusche später lief sie in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter bereits vor einer Tasse Kaffee mit der Tageszeitung saß. „Was hast du heute vor?“, fragte ihre Mutter und fügte sofort hinzu: „Willst du einen Tee?“ „Ich werde mich heute mit Inu Yasha treffen und ich wollte davor noch mal nen neuen Füller kaufen“, sagte Kagome, während sie sich einen Apfel nahm. „Und ja, haben wir noch diesen Orangentee?“ Es gab noch den Orangentee und als dieser sich fertig in Kagomes Tasse befand, überlegte die 17-Jährige, ob sie ihrer Mutter von Kohakus Verschwinden erzählen sollte. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, da die beiden allein in der Küche waren. Sota war in seinem Zimmer und Kagomes Opa war seit sechs Uhr morgens unterwegs, um einen Freund zu besuchen, der sein Haus auf Geister prüfen wollte.  
„Du, Mama…“, begann Kagome und umklammerte ihre hellgrüne Lieblingstasse, „weißt du schon, was bei Sango passiert ist?“   
Frau Higurashi nickte. „Ja, Schatz, Frau Taijiya hat mich gestern angerufen und gefragt, ob Kohaku vielleicht bei uns ist.“ Die Mutter legte ihre Zeitung auf den Tisch und sah Kagome an. „Das wird schon wieder. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Kohaku finden werden. Etwas anderes hätte diese Familie nicht verdient. Kohaku wird wieder auftauchen.“ Sie klang so überzeugt dabei und Kagome wollte das auch glauben. Sie hoffte, dass Sangos Familie genau so optimistisch war und weitersuchte. Wahrscheinlich war die Polizei auch schon informiert und ging Hinweisen nach. Kagome hoffte sehr, dass Kohaku bald wieder zu Hause auftauchen würde. 

Sota betrat die Küche, er war zwar bereits in Klamotten für den Tag, doch seine schwarzen Haare waren verwuschelt und ungekämmt. „Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte er die beiden Familienmitglieder fröhlich, während er sich ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank nahm. Wahrscheinlich wusste er noch nicht von Kohakus Verschwinden. „Also Shippo wollte gegen 11 Uhr kommen“, verkündete der 10-Jährige, während er sich Saft einschenkte. „Können wir rausgehen?“, fragte er seine Mutter, „Shippo hat gesagt, dass die anderen Fußball spielen gehen.“ Frau Higurashi war dagegen, dass Sota mitspielte und nachdem die beiden alles geklärt hatten, trank Kagome ihren Tee aus und sah, dass sie noch eine halbe Stunde hatte, bevor sie losmüsste um sich mit Inu Yasha zu treffen. „Sag Shippo liebe Grüße von mir“, sagte sie also, während sie ihr Geschirr zum Abwasch stellte. Shippo und Sota hatten sich in einem Ferienlager kennengelernt, in dem Kagome zusammen mit Ayumi und Yuka die Kinder betreut hatte.   
Kagome ging in ihr Zimmer, um sich ihr Geld und ihre Tasche mit allen nötigen Utensilien zu holen, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild. Sie warf ihrem Ich im Spiegel ein Lächeln zu und prüfte, ob sie keinen Lipgloss auf den Zähnen hatte.  
Kagome fragte sich, ob Sango gerade auch lächelte, obwohl sie innerlich am Boden zerstört war. Mit Inu Yasha würde Kagome gleich darüber reden, denn ihr bester Freund war zwar nicht dumm, aber was das Feingefühl angelangte, hatte er noch ein wenig Nachholbedarf. 

Kagome entschied sich spontan dafür, ein Perlenarmband umzulegen, was in ihrem Schmuckkästchen lag. Sie hatte noch knapp zehn Minuten, bis sie wirklich loslaufen musste und weil sie noch die Zeit hatte, suchte sie nach der Kette, die zu dem Armband passte. Weil sie die kleinen, runden Ohrringe zufällig bei der Kette entdeckte, beschloss sie, diese ebenfalls zu tragen. Kagome trug ihre Haare offen, weswegen die kleinen Ohrstecker nicht immer zu sehen waren, aber es fühlte sich gut an, ein ganzes Schmuckset vollständig zu tragen. Die Ohrringe waren wie der Rest des Schmuckes aus kleinen, hellen Perlen gearbeitet; laut Kagomes Mutter gab es auch einen Ring, aber der war wohl irgendwie verloren gegangen. Kagome hatte den Schmuck von ihrer Mutter bekommen, die diesen nicht mehr tragen wollte. Frau Higurashi hatte diesen Schmuck wohl mal bekommen, als sie um die Zwanzig war, mehr wusste Kagome nicht dazu.

Jetzt musste Kagome aber wirklich los und obwohl es nicht sicher war, ob Inu Yasha pünktlich zum Treffpunkt erscheinen würde, sah Kagome das nicht als Entschuldigung an, selber zu spät zu kommen.  
Als die 17-Jährige durch die Küche lief, um ihrer Mutter Bescheid zu geben, fiel ihr Blick auf den Fernseher, den ihr kleiner Bruder angeschaltet hatte. Es kamen Nachrichten, was daran lag, dass Frau Higurashi immer erst die Nachrichten sehen wollte, ehe Sota zu seinen Lieblingsanime schalten konnte. Das Bild von einem Mann um die Dreißig mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und ziemlich markanten Gesichtszügen wurde eingeblendet und Kagome wusste nicht, wieso, aber irgendwas bewegte sie dazu, kurz stehenzubleiben, um die Meldung zu hören. Laut ihrem Geschichtslehrer sollten die Schüler sich eh mehr mit aktuellen Ereignissen auseinandersetzen. Während Kagome ein letztes Mal überprüfte, ob sie alles in ihrer Tasche hatte, verkündete der Nachrichtensprecher: „… Anwalt Naraku Kagewaki überraschenderweise die Unschuld von dem Inhaber der exklusiven Kosmetikfirma Blütenblatt bewiesen. Es wurden Hinweise auf einen neuen Verdächtigen gefunden, der…“   
Kagome kam dieser Name irgendwie bekannt vor, doch sie wusste gerade nicht, woher genau. Als eine kurze Filmsequenz dieses Anwalts und des Firmenbesitzers eingeblendet wurde, überkam Kagome ein ungutes Gefühl. Dieser Anwalt, Herr Naraku Kagewaki, erweckte den Eindruck, als wäre er eiskalt berechnend und als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, notfalls auch den Verdacht auf einen Unschuldigen zu lenken. Dass er aussah, als hätte er nächtelang nicht wirklich geschlafen und seine Haut durch die dunkle Kleidung ungesund blass wirkte, ließ ihn ein bisschen wie den typischen Bösewicht in einer Kinderserie aussehen.

Als Kagome wenige Minuten später an einer roten Ampel auf dem Weg zum Treff mit Inu Yasha wartete, fiel ihr wieder ein, woher ihr dieser Name bekannt vorkam.  
.  
.  
o.O  
.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4: Die Cast vervollständigt sich  
PoV Kagome

„Bitte was?!“, fragte Kagome ihren besten Freund geschockt, während die beiden aus dem Schreibwarengeschäft liefen.  
Kagome Higurashi befand sich mit Inu Yasha im Stadtzentrum; die zwei hatten sich an diesem Samstagvormittag verabredet, um über die aktuellsten Ereignisse in ihrem Freundeskreis zu reden und auch, um mal wieder Zeit außerhalb der Schule miteinander zu verbringen. 

„Jap“, bestätigte Inu Yasha knapp, während er den Reißverschluss seiner roten Jacke schloss, „Miroku ist heute bei Sango, die beiden sind alleine zu Hause und er mich davor ewig lange damit genervt, was er anziehen soll“   
Kagome wusste nicht ganz, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits fände sie es süß, wenn ihre zwei Freunde zusammenkommen würden, aber andererseits fühlte sie sich ein wenig von Sango hintergangen, weil sie nichts davon wusste. „Also ich glaube ja nicht, dass er bei ihr landet“, kommentierte Inu Yasha und Kagome warf einen Blick auf ihre dunkelblauen Schuhe. „Was denkst du“, fragte sie ihren besten Freund, „hat Sango Gefühle für ihn?“ Inu Yasha blieb abrupt stehen. „Sie soll was?!“, stieß er irritiert hervor, „Miroku ist doch-“, doch weiter kam er nicht. „Das ist also dein Bruder?“, unterbrach ihn eine Frauenstimme plötzlich.

Kagome sah zwei Personen hinter sich, die nun gegenüber von Inu Yasha stehen blieben. Die auffällig gestylte Frau Mitte Zwanzig, die sich nun mit Inu Yasha ein kleines Blickduell lieferte, hatte ihre schwarzen Haare in einem kreativen, mit Federn verzierten Knoten hochgesteckt und ihre langen Perlenohrringe passten zu den restlichen Accessoires. Die Dame trug eine weiße Bluse mit roten Stickelementen und dazu einen roten, engen Rock mit gemusterten Netzstrumpfhosen. Eine schwarze Lederjacke lag über ihrem linken Arm.  
„Er ist immer noch mein Halbbruder“ grummelte der größere Mann hinter ihr und Inu Yasha sah kritisch zu dem Paar. Er wirkte ein wenig irritiert und Kagome war einfach nur ein wenig überfordert von der Situation. Der Mann mit den langen, hellen Haaren, der nun vor Kagome und Inu Yasha stand, kam der 17-Jährigen vage bekannt vor und als Inu Yasha ihn fragte, was er hier wolle, bemerkte Kagome, dass die Frau rote Kontaktlinsen trug.   
„Sesshomaru, sag bloß, du hast endlich eine Freundin gefunden?“, spottete Inu Yasha und Kagome bemerkte nun, dass dieser Mann wohl Inu Yashas älterer Halbbruder war, den Inu Yasha nicht so recht leiden konnte. Sesshomaru ignorierte den Kommentar des Jugendlichen und begann, den Grund für sein Auftauchens zu erklären. „Eigentlich wollten wir ja erst heute Abend im Familienkreis reden, aber es ist etwas dazwischengekommen. Dass wir dich hier getroffen haben, ist wohl als nicht ganz so schlechter Zufall zu betrachten.“ Die Frau im Hintergrund grinste. „Von dem was du mir erzählt hast, habe ich mir dein Bruderherz hässlicher vorgestellt“, meinte sie und Sesshomaru warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Und er hat sogar schon eine Freundin“, meinte sie vergnügt und lief einen Schritt auf Kagome zu. Sesshomaru rollte mit den Augen und begann, mit Inu Yasha zu reden, doch Kagome hörte nicht wirklich hin, da die Frau nun aussah, als wollte sie ein Gespräch mit ihr beginnen.  
„Und wer bist du?“, wollte die Dame mit den vielen Accessoires neugierig wissen. Sie stand nun direkt vor der Schülerin, während Sesshomaru auf seiner Position vor Inu Yasha stehen blieb. Kagome sah das intensiven Augen Make Up so wie den roten Lippenstift der Frau und musste ein wenig an Kikyo denken. „Ich…ich bin Kagome“, antwortete sie ein wenig verlegen.  
„Hmmm…du kommst mir ein bisschen bekannt vor…findest du nicht, Sessi?“, wandte die gestylte Frau sich fragend an ihren Begleiter. Dieser sah Kagome einfach nur emotionslos, aber intensiv an und die Schülerin fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Die Dame wandte sich wieder an Kagome, „Du bist nicht zufällig Kikyos kleine Schwester?“ Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, ob mit Kikyo die Referendarin Frau Takahashi gemeint war. Sango und Ayumi hatten auch mal gemeint, dass es eine gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden gab. „Findest du nicht, dass sie ein wenig aussieht wie Kikyo?“, wollte die Frau von ihrem Begleiter wissen, doch dieser stimmte dem nicht zu. „Sie hat ja selber gesagt, dass sie nicht mit ihr verwandt ist. Du verstörst das Kind nur, Kagura. Wir sollten uns jetzt auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren.“   
Die angesprochene Frau namens Kagura rollte mit den roten Augen und als Sesshomaru begann, sein Gespräch mit Inu Yasha fortzuführen, fasste Kagura Kagomes Haare an. „So schöne Haare…“, murmelte sie und Kagome wusste nicht, ob sie sich geehrt oder bedrängt fühlen sollte. „Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du keine große Schwester namens Kikyo hast? Sie hat auch solche traumhaften Haare, das ist ein Kink für sich…Yura färbt echt auf mich ab…“, sagte sie und Kagome fragte sich, ob sie es hier mit einer Haarfetischistin zu tun hatte. Auf Kaguras Frage hin schüttelte Kagome nur den Kopf und fragte sich, ob das Wort Haarfetischist überhaupt existierte. „Ich…ich habe nur einen kleinen Bruder“, brachte sie heraus, während Kagura sie amüsiert musterte.  
„Nanu, du wirst ja ganz verlegen“, bemerkte diese, während Inu Yasha im Hintergrund seinen Halbbruder erstaunt ansah. „Ich seh‘ dir von hier an, dass du nicht hetero bist, Kleine“, stellte Kagura mit einem kleinem Lächeln fest und Kagome sah sie erstaunt an. Kagome Higurashi war sich seit ungefähr einem Jahr ziemlich bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich bisexuell war, aber bis jetzt hatte sie es noch niemandem gesagt. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du mit dem kleinen Bruder von Sessi zusammen sein willst? Ich meine, wenn er wie sein großer-“ „Wir sind doch gar nicht zusammen!“, warf Kagome ein. Kagura blinzelte erstaunt; wahrscheinlich war sie es nicht gewöhnt, unterbrochen zu werden.   
„Nein? Oh, na das ergibt auch Sinn“, meinte die Frau mit dem aufwendigen Haarschmuck daraufhin und warf einen Blick auf die beiden Halbbrüder. „Sie sehen sich ähnlicher als Sessi immer behauptet…“, stellte sie fest und Kagome fielen auch die Gemeinsamkeiten auf. Die Brüder hatten beide bernsteinfarbenen Augen und ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und auch, wenn Sesshomaru höhere Wangenknochen und eine schmalere Nase hatte, sah man den beiden die Verwandtschaft an. Das auffälligste Unterscheidungsmerkmal war jedoch die Haarfarbe- Inu Yashas Haare waren wie Kagomes in einem natürlichen Schwarz, doch Sesshomarus hüftlange Haarpracht glänzte weiß im Sonnenlicht des Herbsttages. Kagome fragte sich, wie lange das Färben wohl dauerte.  
Kagura erweckte den Eindruck einer Person, die viel und ungefiltert erzählte, deswegen wagte Kagome zu fragen: „Welche Kikyo meinen Sie eigentlich? Meinten Sie vorhin eine Kikyo Takahashi, der ich ähnlich sehe?“ Kagura schaute erstaunt zu Kagome; durch ihre hohen Schuhe war sie ein Stück größer als Kagome und so beugte sie sich ein Stück nach vorne; Kagome konnte ihr Parfüm riechen. Irgendetwas Exotisches. „Ja, Kikyo Takahashi…eine Frau mit wunderschönen Haaren…wie ist dein Nachname?“ Doch bevor Kagome antworten konnte, ergänzte Kagura: „Und bitte, Sieze mich nicht, ich bin gerade mal 25!“ „Sie ist 26“, ertönte es von Sesshomaru, der kurz seine Unterhaltung mit Inu Yasha unterbrach und nun böse von Kagura angefunkelt wurde. „Ich bin 25, hör nicht auf ihn“, sagte sie zu Kagome und fing an, weiter über Kikyo zu erzählen. „Ja, wo war ich stehen geblieben…? Kikyo Takahashi, genau. Woher kennt ihr euch?“, wollte sie wissen, „Du machst keine Ausbildung im Krankenhaus, oder?“ „Nein, ich gehe mit Inu Yasha in die Klasse und will dann vielleicht Kindergärtnerin werden“, meinte die 17-Jährige und fragte dann: „Kikyo… Frau Takahashi ist Referendarin an meiner Schule. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie im Krankenhaus arbeitet? Geht das überhaupt?“ Kagura ließ ein kleines Lachen ertönen. „Natürlich geht das, der Tag hat schließlich 24 Stunden; ich arbeite ja auch nicht nur als Make-up Artist. Aber bei Kikyo frage ich mich eh manchmal, ob sie Grundbedürfnisse wie Schlaf oder Hunger verspürt… und für ihre Haut würde ich töten…“   
Während Kagome ein wenig überfordert aufgrund der Fülle an Informationen Kagura zuhörte, warf diese einen Blick auf ihre weiße Armbanduhr und drehte sich ruckartig zu Sesshomaru: „Wir müssen langsam los, Kanna wartet sonst auf uns und Narakus Moralpredigt will ich mir echt sparen!“ Sesshomaru rollte mit den Augen, aber anscheinend hatte er das Wichtigste mit seinem Halbbruder besprochen. „Ich bin schon längst fertig, du musstest ja noch unbedingt über Belangloses reden. Gehen wir“, beschloss er und nachdem Kagura Inu Yasha noch einen neugierigen Blick zuwarf, folgte sie Sesshomaru, der bereits ohne einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen in Richtung Bahnhof lief. 

„Wow…ich dachte, heute wird ein schöner Tag und dann taucht der auf“, beschwerte sich Inu Yasha sobald Kagura aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden war. „Das war…unerwartet“, stimmte Kagome zu und rückte ihre Tasche zurecht. „Was wollte dein Bruder eigentlich mit dir besprechen?“, fragte sie, doch ehe Inu Yasha antwortete, korrigierte er sie: „Der Typ ist mein Halbbruder.“   
Dann sprach er weiter: „Wie es aussieht, hat er endlich mal ne Freundin gefunden, aber ich frage mich echt, wie lange es dauert, bis sie sich gegenseitig zu sehr auf den Sack gehen. Der Schnösel hatte bis jetzt nie jemanden, der es lange mit seiner arroganten Art ausgehalten hat und die Tante sah auch nicht gerade aus, als würde sie zweimal nachdenken, ehe sie was Dummes sagt…“ Kagome fand, dass Inu Yasha ein wenig übertrieb, aber sie hatte ja lediglich einen kleinen Einblick zu den beiden erhalten. „Jedenfalls… Sesshomaru wollte mir nur mitteilen, dass er jetzt noch mehr Geld in seinem Job verdient weil er ja so toll ist“, Inu Yashas Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, „und außerdem wird er jetzt hier in der Nähe wohnen, da er versetzt wurde. Das ist alles und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung, warum er das heute Abend so groß vor unserem Alten verkünden wollte.“ Inu Yasha zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Kagome wusste, dass Inu Yasha bei seinem Vater lebte, da seine Mutter bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen war, als Inu Yasha noch ein Kind war. Mit 14 hatte Inu Yasha erfahren, dass es Mord war, der seiner Mutter das Leben kostete und weil er sich von seinem Vater hintergangen fühlte, der ihm diese Information für Jahre vorenthielt, war das auch die Zeit, in der der Jugendliche öfter von zu Hause ausriss und nur noch sehr unregelmäßig zur Schule ging. Aus diesem Grund musste er viel nachsitzen und dann das Schuljahr wiederholen, was ihn in Kagomes Klasse brachte. Inu Yasha und Sesshomaru hatten unterschiedliche Mütter und von dem, was Inu Yasha Kagome mal erzählt hatte, lebte Sesshomarus Mutter weiter weg und war Besitzerin einer exklusiven Modekette. Sesshomaru lebte als Kind und Jugendlicher größtenteils bei seiner Mutter und das Verhältnis der beiden Brüder war nicht wirklich ein enges wie bei Kagome und Sota oder bei Sango und Kohaku.  
Apropos Kohaku… 

„Inu Yasha?“, fragte Kagome ihren besten Freund, als die beiden langsam weiter liefen, „Was denkst du eigentlich, was mit Kohaku passiert ist?“ „Wie kommst du auf einmal darauf?“. fragte der Junge mit den langen schwarzen Haaren verwundert, aber dann meinte er: „Ich weiß nicht…ich glaube nicht dass er so zum Spaß weggelaufen ist und dann quietschvergnügt in ner Woche wieder auftaucht…“ Kagome stimmte ihm zu. „Denkst du, dass er…“, setzte sie zögernd an, „Dass er was?“ „Denkst, du, dass er entführt wurde?“, fragte Kagome leise und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper in der hellgrünen Jacke. „Wäre das Wahrscheinlichste“, meint Inu Yasha daraufhin und sein relativ neutraler Tonfall ließ Kagome erstaunt zu ihrem Freund blicken. „Ich meine, ist doch logisch- sein Vater ist Bürgermeister und Sango zu entführen wäre wahrlich schwieriger und risikoreicher gewesen, als den Bengel wegzufangen“, erklärte er, „Und obwohl Sango nur in diesem Kaff wohnt, hat ihr Vater wahrscheinlich auch auf größerer Ebene Einfluss, so aktiv wie der ist.“ Kagome schauderte, obwohl es Vormittag war.   
„Allerdings“, warf Inu Yasha ein, „könnte es genauso gut sein, dass er irgendwie nen dummen Unfall hatte und-“ „Aufhören!“, unterbrach ihn Kagome, „das ist ja schrecklich!“   
Obwohl Inu Yasha seinen Gedanken nicht ausgesprochen hatte, existierte nun das Bild eines verblutenden Kohakus in irgendeinem dunklen Straßengraben in Kagomes Kopf und sie verspürte große Angst.   
„Heyy, alles gut, ich weiß doch auch nicht, was mit dem Kind ist!“, versuchte Inu Yasha schnell, sie zu beruhigen und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Bitte fang jetzt nicht an zu heulen, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich damit nicht klarkomme!“, bat er sie und Kagome musste ein wenig lächeln. Seine Aussage würde sie sofort unterschreiben- wenn Inu Yasha mit einer Sache überhaupt nicht klarkam, dann waren es weinende Mädchen. Ob das auch für Jungs galt, wusste Kagome nicht, aber in so einer Situation wäre Inu Yasha wahrscheinlich genauso überfordert.   
Inu Yasha hatte Recht- sie wussten beide nicht, was mit Sangos kleinem Bruder war und ehe Kagome jetzt anfangen würde, zu weinen, könnte sie genauso gut ihren Samstag irgendwie genießen.  
.

Im späteren Verlauf des Tages ging Inu Yasha noch zu Kagome. Sota und Shippo freuten sich sehr über den Besuch des 18-Jährigen, da Sota und Shippo ihn als eine Art coolen großen Bruder ansahen und so musste Inu Yasha die Kinder unterhalten, während Kagome ihre Katze Buyo kraulte. Die ganzen Hausaufgaben müssten wohl bis Morgen oder heute Abend warten. Kagomes Großvater kam später noch und versuchte, Inu Yasha von einer alten Legende zu begeistern, doch der Jugendliche hörte mehr aus Höflichkeit als aus Interesse zu. Am frühen Abend musste der 12-Jährige Shippo los und Inu Yasha schlug vor, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Sotas Abschied von Inu Yasha war wie immer herzzerreißend süß und Kagome umarmte ihren besten Freund, bevor er ging. Somit war Kagomes Samstag ein ziemlich ereignisreicher geworden und sie verbrachte den Abend damit, über Kagura, Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha und Kohaku nachzudenken.  
Den Sonntag verbrachte die 17-Jährige mit Hausaufgaben und dem Aufräumen ihres Zimmers. Als sie am Montag kurz vor dem Stundenklingeln das Klassenzimmer betrat, bemerkte Kagome, dass Sango noch ein wenig geknickter als am Freitag aussah. Sie saß an ihrem Platz und kramte desinteressiert in ihrem Schieferkästchen herum; Ayumi warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Kagome wollte ihre beste Freundin darauf ansprechen, aber es klingelte zur Stunde. Sango hatte nicht mal aufgesehen, als Kagome den Raum betrat.  
In der Frühstückspause beschloss Kagome, Sango einfach zu umarmen, da die Brünette aussah, als hätte sie diese Art von Trost bitter nötig. Es befanden sich gerade mal vier weitere Schüler im Raum, von denen zwei sich ihre Jacken anzogen, um zum Bäcker zu gehen. Sango schenkte ihrer Freundin bei der Umarmung ein schwaches Lächeln. „Morgen, Kagome“ sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf Kagomes. Fast die gesamte Pause lang hielt Kagome Sangos Hand; dabei bemerkte sie, dass Sangos Hände ein wenig größer waren als ihre. „Wenn du…über etwas reden willst, dann bin ich für dich da, okay?“, teilte Kagome ihrer besten Freundin mit. Sango schüttelte erst den Kopf, doch dann nickte sie langsam. „Vielleicht… heute oder morgen Nachmittag dann“, meinte sie zögernd und Kagome sagte ihr, dass das okay sei, sie könne immer zu ihr kommen, egal wann. Und das meinte Kagome natürlich auch so; Sango Taijiya war schließlich ihre beste Freundin und somit automatisch eine der wichtigsten Personen in Kagomes Leben. Kagome erwähnte an diesem Tag nicht, dass sie durch Inu Yasha erfuhr, dass Miroku bei ihr war. Kagome hatte Sango ja auch nicht erzählt, dass sie sich am Wochenende mit Inu Yasha getroffen hatte. Normalerweise hätten die beiden Freundinnen sich jetzt gegenseitig über ihr Wochenende berichtet, doch seit Kohakus Verschwinden war eh nichts mehr normal und unbeschwert.  
In der Pause vor Englisch sah Kagome Miroku und sie bemerkte, dass seine rechte Hand eingegipst war. „Was ist denn da passiert?“, wollte sie wissen und Miroku und Sango tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Der Junge mit den vielen Ohrenpiercings zuckte anschließend mit den Schultern und meinte nur: „Is so gut wie gebrochen… eigentlich sollte ich noch nicht in die Schule, aber ich wollte mir meine Klausur abholen…“, meinte er, ohne zu sagen, warum seine Hand eingegipst war. Kagome beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen. Irgendwie war sie ein wenig niedergeschlagen, dass Miroku und Sango ihr eventuell etwas verheimlichten, aber vielleicht waren es ja auch unwichtige Informationen, die Kagome nichts zu interessieren hatten. Als Kagome nach der letzten Stunde ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, lief Koga an ihr vorbei und sie bemerkte, dass Koga ziemlich fertig aussah. An diesem Nachmittag lief Kagome erneut nur mit Inu Yasha ein Stück nach Hause, ehe sich ihre Wege trennten und sie mit dem Fahrrad alleine weiter fuhr. 

Dienstags hatte Kagome wieder Philosophie und als sie Frau Takahashi vor der ersten Stunde ins Lehrerzimmer laufen sah, erinnerte die 17-Jährige sich wieder an die besondere Begegnung mit ihr von vor fünf Tagen. Letzten Donnerstag hatte Kagome nach der achten Stunde (Philosophie) noch ein wenig Zeit mit der Referendarin verbracht; Frau Kikyo Takahashi hatte Kagome gefragt, ob sie zu einem neuen Thema einen Vortrag halten könnte, doch Kagome hatte nein gesagt, da sie bereits genug Schulstress hatte. Im Zuge dessen hatte die 17-Jährige der Referendarin mitgeteilt, dass sie es unangenehm fand, gesiezt zu werden und weil man Kagome ihr Unwohlsein durch ihre Regelschmerzen ansah, hatte Kikyo ihr eine Schmerztablette gegeben. Kagome erinnerte sich daran, dass sie irgendwann Kikyos kalte Hand um ihr Handgelenk hatte und spätestens seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatte an jenem Donnerstag eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre geherrscht. Kagome glaubte, die Berührung erwidert zu haben, doch bevor mehr passieren konnte, hatte Frau Takahashi einen Anruf bekommen, durch welchen Kagome auch den Vornamen der Frau mitbekam. Daraufhin machte Kagome sich auf den Heimweg. Diese gesamte Interaktion wurde von Kagome jedoch in den letzten Tagen vollkommen verdrängt, da an genau diesem Donnerstag der Anruf von Sango kam, dass Kohaku verschwunden sei.   
In sechs Minuten hatte Kagome nun das erste Mal seit jener besonderen Begegnung mit Kikyo Philosophie und sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie sich fühlen sollte, als sie das Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock betrat. Ihre Sitznachbarin Ayumi unterhielt sich noch mit Yuka und so hörte Kagome beim Auspacken ihrer Sachen abwesend Inu Yasha zu, der sich über die Physik-LK aufregte. Kagome bemühte sich, während der Pause nicht nach vorne zu blicken. Als es schließlich klingelte und alle Schüler auf ihren vorgesehen Plätzen saßen, musste Kagome wie alle anderen nach vorne schauen. Kikyo Takahashi stand zusammen mit Herrn Mori vor der Tafel; trotz ihrer hohen Stiefel war sie knapp einen halben Kopf kleiner als Herr Mori. Kagome fragte sich, ob diese Frau überhaupt Schuhe mit einem Absatz von unter fünf Zentimetern Höhe besaß.   
„Bevor Frau Takahashi wie gewohnt mit dem Unterricht weitermacht“, kündigte Herr Mori an, „Gibt es zunächst eine kleine Ankündigung von mir.“ Er räusperte sich und warf Kikyo einen Blick zu. „Am Anfang des Schuljahres hieß es ja, dass wir als Philosophie- Kurs einen Wandertag zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen“, fuhr er fort und Kikyo begann, Zettel auszuteilen. Kagomes saß in der zweiten Reihe, Mittelreihe und umso näher Frau Takahashi ihrem Platz kam, umso heftiger schlug Kagomes Herz. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie so nervös war, als Kikyo Ayumi und ihr den A4-Zettel auf die Bank legte und Kagome den Hauch ihres Wildblumenparfüms oder Shampoos inhalieren konnte. Als die Referendarin wieder vorne stand, merkte Kagome, dass sie ihren Körper ein wenig angespannt hatte und versuchte nun, wieder unauffällig in eine entspannte Position zu kommen. Herr Mori erzählte weiterhin von dem Projekttag, der bald sein würde und er verwies auf die Regeln, die sie vor Ort einzuhalten hatten und er meinte auch, dass Frau Takahashi praktischerweise die zweite Begleitperson sein würde. Nachdem Yuka noch eine Frage gestellt hatte und Herr Mori den Kurs bat, den Zettel bis zur nächsten Stunde unterschrieben mitzubringen, setzte er sich an den Lehrertisch. Kikyo trat nun einen Schritt nach vorn, begrüßte die Klasse und begann, den weiteren Stundenablauf zu erklären.  
Die heutige Stunde verlief zwar weniger abwechslungsreich als der kleine Ausflug letzter Woche, doch Frau Takahashi schaffte es trotzdem, die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler im Verlauf der 90 Minuten nicht zu verlieren. Es ging weiterhin um Kunst und Schönheit und gegen Ende der Stunde war eine angeregte Diskussion im Gange. Kagome bemerkte, dass Herr Mori die ganze Zeit über am Lehrertisch saß und seinen Kaffe (oder was auch immer in seiner Tasse war) getrunken hatte, während Kikyo die gesamten 90 Minuten stehend oder auf-und ab-laufend verbracht hatte. Wenn Kagome nicht mehr wüsste, was letzten Donnerstag zwischen ihr und Kikyo passiert war, dann hätte sie heute auch keinen Hinweis mehr darauf erhalten. Frau Takahashi bat sie auch nicht, nach der Stunde noch zu bleiben und irgendwie war Kagome ein wenig enttäuscht darüber. Doch kurz darauf verwarf sie diesen Gedanken der Enttäuschung, denn sie fragte sich, warum sie überhaupt enttäuscht sein sollte. Diese besondere Atmosphäre letzte Woche hatte Kagome sich ganz bestimmt nicht eingebildet und als Kikyo verkündete, dass die Schüler noch einen Merksatz übernehmen sollten, bevor sie gehen konnten, beobachtete Kagome die Referendarin genauer.   
Sie bemerkte die Perlenohrringe und den Ring an ihrem linken Daumen und als die zukünftige Lehrerin die Tafle herunterschob, um den Merksatz anzuschreiben, stellte Kagome erstaunt fest, dass Kikyo trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe eine ziemlich kleine Person war, vielleicht so groß wie Kagome selber. Die Schülerin konnte die Frau nun von hinten beobachten und sie wusste nicht, wieso, aber Kagomes Blick blieb schließlich an Kikyos schmalen Schultern, genauer gesagt, an ihrem rechten Oberarm, hängen. Der Stoff von Kikyos Bluse war ab den Schultern halbtransparent und Kagome hatte das Gefühl, die Konturen eines Verbandes zu sehen, aber sie war sich unsicher. 

Als Kagome nach Ende der Stunde ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, um zur nächsten Stunde zu gehen, blickte sie unauffällig zu Kikyo, die sich mit Herrn Mori unterhielt. Kagome hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, die Referendarin so intensiv zu beobachten, doch sie wollte wissen, ob sich unter der Bluse wirklich ein Verband befand oder ob es nur Einbildung gewesen war. Als Kikyo sich ein Stück drehte, wurde ihre rechte Schulter von ihrem Oberkörper verdeckt und Kagome beobachtete das hübsche Gesicht mit den gepflegten Haaren so wie den hellen Ohrringen genauer. Über die kleinen Perlenstecker glitt Kagomes Blick auf Kikyos rot geschminkte Lippen, auf ihr Gesicht generell.   
Als Kagome sah, dass die Referendarin nun zu ihr aufblickte, senkte Kagome ihren Blick sofort, doch sie könnte schwören, ein kleines Lächeln auf Kikyos roten Lippen gesehen zu haben.  
.  
.  
o.O  
.


	5. Was ein Lächeln mit der Welt zu tun hat

Kikyo Takahashi warf einen Blick in ihren Planer. Der kleine Kalender aus hochwertigem Papier war voll mit Notizen in ihrer kleinen Handschrift und einzelne Klebezettel steckten zwischen den Seiten. Laut dem Eintrag für den heutigen Dienstag musste Kikyo in knapp 90 Minuten im städtischen Krankenhaus sein, um für ein paar Stunden unqualifizierte Tätigkeiten wie das Reinigen vollgebluteter Bettlaken zu übernehmen, da vielleicht wieder eine junge Patientin überraschenderweise ihre Tage bekommen hatte. 

Momentan befand Kikyo sich in dem Gymnasium, in dem sie ihr Referendariat in den Fächern Philosophie und Geschichte ablegte. Die 25-Jährige stand in dem Zimmer im zweiten Stock, in dem sie seit kurzem Philosophiestunden gab. Ihr Mentor, Herr Mori, beobachtete sie stumm, während Kikyo den weißen A5-Planer in ihre teure Handtasche stecke. Louis Vuitton, 1850€ und zu fast jedem Outfit passend. Nicht, dass das den älteren Mann interessieren würde, aber Kikyo fiel auf, dass sie bereits das ganze Schuljahr über diese Tasche verwendet hatte. Also knapp zehn Wochen lang. Diese Handtasche war eine von wenigen, die Kikyo bereits seit Jahren häufig nutzte - zu Hause besaß sie zwar bereits eine kleine Sammlung an Designerstücken, aber wenn ihr Freund nicht einsah, dass Kikyo sich durchaus mit wenigen Stücken zufriedengab, dann war das nicht ihr Problem. Geld genug hatte ihr Partner durch seinen Job als Rechtsanwalt und wenn er dachte, dass er ihr damit eine Freude machte, würde Kikyo ihn nicht vor den hübschen Kopf stoßen wollen.   
Naraku Kagewaki gehörte mit seinen 29 Jahren zu einem der jüngeren Anwälten in seiner Partnergesellschaft und da er häufig von reichen Geschäftsführern als Strafverteidiger des Vertrauens eingesetzt wurde, erhielt er auch sehr viel Geld, bei einem wichtigen Fall von öffentlichem Interesse um die 300€ um die Stunde. Dafür wurden die fragwürdigsten Mandanten von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen. Kikyo musste zugeben, dass sie selber nie in der Lage sein würde, Narakus Job mit einem guten Gewissen ausführen zu können und so begnügte sie sich mit schlecht bezahlten Stunden im Krankenhaus, für die sie kaum mehr als Mindestlohn bekam. Da Kikyo jedoch bei ihrem Freund wohnte, verrichtete sie diese Arbeit jedoch mehr aus Gewissen als aus Geldmangel und somit stand ihre Arbeitseinstellung im großen Kontrast zu Narakus. Denn der 29-Jährige verteidigte vor Gericht meist die Leute, die nicht gerade unschuldig in eine Notsituation geraten waren, sondern wirklich Dreck am Stecken hatten. Doch Naraku Kagewaki schaffte es jedes Mal durch sehr gute Recherche und wohldosierte Psychologie, die Strafe des Angeklagten stark zu mildern und dass so, dass sogar Kikyo fast glaubte, dass der Angeklagte zu Unrecht vor Gericht stand. Aber eben nur fast. Und somit unterschied sie sich stark von den Personen im Gericht.   
Kikyo verfolgte die Prozesse manchmal im Fernsehen, wenn Naraku in einem Fall agierte, der eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens beinhaltete. Erst kürzlich hatte er den Besitzer der Kosmetikfirma Blütenblatt aus einer schwierigen rechtlichen Lage geholt, doch obwohl nun jeder Verdacht von dem Unternehmer fiel, war er in Kikyos Augen nicht ganz sauber. Manchmal fragte die junge Frau sich, ob Narakus Gewissen in solchen Fällen lediglich von guten Kontoauszügen abhängig war; in einem Monat verdiente er umgerechnet um die 7500€.   
Naraku saß nach dem finalen Gerichtsurteil seines Klienten stundenlang über Kontoauszüge, mit seinem Laptop und einer großen Tasse Kaffee, um den bestmöglichen Umgang mit seinem Geld zu bestimmen. Kikyo hatte mitbekommen, dass Naraku meist einen großen Teil des Gewinns für zukünftige Projekte zurücklegte, einen anderen Teil für die monatlich anfallenden Kosten berechnete und einen dritten Teil für Luxus verwendete. Und dieser Luxus bestand für den 29-Jährigen meist darin, für sich oder für Kikyo Designerklamotten zu kaufen. Naraku hatte fast nur teure Stücke in seinem Kleiderschrank, denn im Gegensatz zu Kikyo trug er diese Kleidung hauptsächlich, um andere zu beeindrucken, um sich selber besser darzustellen. Kikyo nahm ihm das nicht übel, nicht im Geringsten. Sie liebte es ja auch, in hohen Schuhen, teuren Kleidern und rotem Lippenstift ihren Alltag zu bestreiten. Dass Naraku ihre genauen Körpermaße kannte und manchmal auch durch ihren Laptop ging, störte Kikyo nicht sehr. Sie fand es nicht schlimm, dass er ihr perfekt sitzende luxuriöse Kleidung zu fast allen Anlässen schenkte und wenn Kikyo zu Weihnachten zufälligerweise genau den Schmuck bekam, den sie sich online angeschaut hatte, freute sie sich trotzdem. Naraku und sie hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander, da sie den jeweils anderen in ihren dunkelsten Stunden erlebt hatten. Eine traumatische Vergangenheit verbindet stärker als ein Heiratsantrag. (Kikyo hatte eh nie vorgehabt, zu heiraten).  
Somit war es in Kikyos Augen kein Problem, dass Naraku ihre Privatsphäre verletzte. Allerdings störte es Kikyo umso mehr, dass Herr Mori im Gegensatz zu Naraku nicht einmal versuchte, sein Stalking zu vertuschen. Er starrte sie einfach nur intensiv an, während Kikyo die mittleren zwei Knöpfe ihres weißen Mantels zuknöpfte. 

„Gibt es noch etwas, was Sie mit mir besprechen wollen?“, fragte Kikyo kühl, die der musternde Blick des Mannes leicht nervte. „Nein, heute nicht“, kam langsam die Antwort des Lehrers Mitte Vierzig und Kikyo griff ihre Tasche, um den Raum zu verlassen. „Aber vielleicht morgen…“, verkündete Herr Mori plötzlich leise und Kikyo rollte mit den Augen. Seine Art, mysteriös zu klingen, war einfach nur lächerlich. Sie ging unbeirrt weiter auf ihren hohen Stiefeletten zur Tür und hielt erst an, als der ältere Mann sie grob an der rechten Schulter packte. „Frau Takahashi…Ignorieren Sie mich nicht, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede“, zischte der sonst so friedlich wirkende Lehrer und Kikyo sah ihn einfach nur kalt an. Er überragte sie um einen Kopf, doch das fand Kikyo nicht im Geringsten einschüchternd. Die 1, 59 m große Frau war schließlich um Einiges einschüchternder als so manche Männer, die täglich im Lehrerzimmer über ihre kleinen Enkelkinder redeten, während Kikyo mit einem Blick dafür sorgen konnte, dass diese eine Kollegin ihr immer automatisch einen neuen Kaffee gab, sobald ihr erster alle war.   
Herr Mori hingegen war die Sorte Mensch, die sich so inszenierte, um wie der trottelige Nachbar zu wirken, der keiner Fliege was zu Leide tat, nur um zu verstecknen, dass er genauso verdorben und egoistisch war wie alle anderen auch. Kikyo hasste diese Art von Menschen.  
Sein Griff verstärkte sich und obwohl Kikyo erst gestern Abend einen neuen Verband um ihren rechten, blutigen Oberarm wickeln musste und der nun ausgeübte Druck schmerzte, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Diese Unannehmlichkeit jetzt war schließlich nichts im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen von damals und auch nichts zu den Schmerzen von gestern. Herr Mori sah sie einfach nur an und Kikyo war genervt. Es war gerade mal Dienstag und Kikyo hatte bereits jetzt schon das Gefühl, die Woche würde sich ewig ziehen; laut ihrem kleinem Planer würden es noch eine paar stressige Tage mit wenig Schlaf werden. Neben Referendariat und den schlecht bezahlten Stunden im Krankenhaus erwartete sie ab heute Besuch, bei dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie ihn empfangen sollte.  
„Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden“, säuselte Kikyo übertrieben freundlich und mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln und löste sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von dem Mann, „Ich habe zu tun“. Er verzog seine schmalen Lippen, doch er sagte nichts, als Kikyo ihm erneut den Rücken zudrehte und durch die Tür stiefelte. Sie war froh, dass dieser Lehrer sie nicht an den Haaren gepackt hatte, denn Kikyo verspürte keine große Lust, sich heute noch länger als nötig mit ihren hüftlangen, schwarzen Haaren zu beschäftigen.  
Wenn sie Naraku erzählen würde, dass ihr Mentor Mori sie bereits seit Wochen anstarrte und halbleere Drohungen von sich gab, würde es nicht lange dauern und Herr Mori hätte eine Klage gegen sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz am Hals. Doch weil Kikyo wusste, wie sehr Naraku sich da hinein steigern würde und der Mann von seinen Schülern gemocht wurde, konnte Kikyo sehr gern auf das Drama verzichten und somit verschwieg sie ihrem Freund alles, was mit diesen Unannehmlichkeiten zu tun hatte. Sie hasste es, auf andere Menschen angewiesen zu sein und falls der Lehrer Mitte Vierzig sie zu irgendetwas nötigen wollte, wäre Kikyo durchaus in der Lage, sich selbst zu verteidigen.   
Mit schnellen Schritten lief die Referendarin aus dem Zimmer, über den Gang im zweiten Stock, dann die abgenutzten, grauen Treppenstufen hinunter und als sie schließlich vor der großen Eingangstür angekommen war, warf sie einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter. Als sie niemanden sah, stieß sie die Tür auf und trat in die kalte Herbstluft. Es war Mitte Oktober und die toten, bunten Blätter stimmten Kikyo jedes Jahr erneut ein wenig nostalgisch. Genau wie sie selbst sahen die Blätter hübsch aus, vor allem die roten, aber innerlich waren sie alle tot. Damals, vor sieben Jahren war auch ein Teil von Kikyo gestorben, als sie aus dem Dorf rannte, in dem sie groß geworden war, als sie vor dem roten Feuer floh, welches sie umgebracht hätte, wenn sie nicht schon vorher gespürt hätte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zwangsweise hatte Kikyo sich ein komplett neues Leben aufgebaut und die einzige Person, die von ihrer Jugend wusste, war Naraku, dessen ebenfalls düstere Vorgeschichte unweigerlich mit Kikyos verwoben war.  
Doch das lag alles in der Vergangenheit und Kikyo überquerte hastig die Straße, lief an ein paar Fußgängern vorbei und kramte den Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Manteltasche. Während sie ihr Auto aufschloss, trat sie absichtlich auf ein rotes Laubblatt, was dadurch raschelnd zerstört wurde. Die Rücklichter des schwarzen Mercedes blinkten auf und Kikyo musste lächeln, als zwei Jungen aufgeregt auf das teure ausländische Auto zeigten. Kikyo stieg ein, aktivierte die Sitzheizung und warf einen Blick auf ihr Smartphone. Es war ein relativ neues Modell, mit superscharfer Kamera und allen möglichen vorinstallierten Apps, die sie nie benutzen würde, aber praktischerweise war das Gerät noch in einer handlichen Größe. Noch keine Nachricht, also hatte sich an der vereinbarten Zeit hoffentlich nichts geändert. Kikyo nahm sich einen Kaugummi, da sie immer eine Packung im Auto und eine andere in ihrer Handtasche hatte und ging im Kopf noch mal die Route durch, die sie nun fahren würde. Heute würde sie nicht direkt nach Hause oder ins Krankenhaus fahren, sondern zu Sesshomarus neuer Wohnung. 

Sesshomaru no Taisho war der on-off-Freund von Kagura Kagewaki, der 26-jährigen Schwester Narakus, die als eine von wenigen Personen Kikyos Vertrauen genoss. Kagura wohnte manchmal bei Sesshomaru und wenn die beiden wegen irgendetwas mal wieder eine Pause voneinander brauchten, wusste niemand so wirklich, wo Kagura sich aufhielt. Meistens war sie bei ihrer Freundin Yura, einer extrovertierten Haarfetischistin, mit der Kikyo manchmal durch ihren Freund etwas zu tun hatte. Yura und Kagura verstanden sich blendend und wenn die beiden extrovertierten Frauen aufeinandertrafen, war es vorbei mit jeglicher Ruhe. Momentan sah es allerdings so aus, als ob Sesshomaru und Kagura sich gut verstehen würden und so wohnte die Make-Up-Künstlerin bei ihrem Freund. Dieser arbeitete als Anwalt in der obersten Gehaltsklasse, genauso wie sein Vater und früher auch Großvater. Wahrscheinlich war der 29-Jährige nicht nur die dritte, sondern wahrscheinlich die dreizehnte Generation, die diesen Beruf ausübte; Sesshomaru hatte Kikyo mal erzählt, dass seine Vorfahren die Herrscher über die sogenannten westlichen Länder waren, wodurch die Familie vor Jahrhunderten gute Voraussetzungen besaß, ihren Kindern eine hohe Bildung zu ermöglichen. Obwohl Sesshomaru und Naraku das gleiche Studium hinter sich hatten, sprachen die beiden bei privaten Treffen nie über Berufliches. Sesshomaru war wie seine Freundin auch eine sehr selbstbewusste Person mit einschüchternder Aura, die jedoch wirkungslos bei Kagura und auch Kikyo war.   
Kagura Kagewaki war die Art von Person, der man erst hautnah einen handfesten Grund geben musste, bis sie Angst oder Respekt vor einem hatte. Die Menschen, die das geschafft hatten, konnte Kikyo an einer Hand abzählen. Zwei dieser angsteinflößenden Personen stammten aus Kaguras Familie und einer davon war ihr großer Bruder Naraku doch Kikyo wusste nie, ob Kagura wirklich Angst vor ihm hatte oder einfach stumm akzeptierte, dass er Macht über sie hatte. Warum genau das so war, wusste Kikyo jedoch nicht.  
Kikyo ließ den leistungsstarken Motor des Autos warmlaufen und schaute, ob sie ausparken konnte. Sie sah, dass Kagome Higurashi und der Junge mit den langen schwarzen Haaren- Inu Yasha- aus Richtung der Fahrradständer liefen. Die beiden Jugendlichen besuchten mit zehn weiteren Schülern den Philosophiekurs der zwölften Klasse, in dem Kikyo heute Unterricht gegeben hatte.   
Kagome war eine der ersten Schülerinnen gewesen, denen Kikyo Namen und Gesicht zuordnen konnte und dieses optimistische, fleißige Mädchen übte eine gewisse Faszination auf Kikyo aus. Vielleicht, weil sie noch so unerfahren und naiv war, vielleicht, weil sie vor einigen Tagen nach dem Unterricht auf Kikyos Frage, ob sie einen Vortrag machen könne, irgendwie dazu gekommen war, Kikyos kalte Hand zu halten und ihr von ihren Schulmädchen-Problemen zu erzählen. Kagome Higurashi machte auf Kikyo den Eindruck einer Person, die wahrscheinlich erst durch eine Herausforderung des Lebens zu einer richtigen Erwachsenen werden würde, unabhängig vom Alter. Einige Lehrer waren in Kikyos Augen immer noch Kinder, die die Gabe hatten, sich nie über die ernsten Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Kikyo glaubte nicht, dass Kagome Drogen nahm, sich prostituierte oder schwarz arbeitete und somit wagte die Referendarin zu bezweifeln, dass Kagome die Schattenseiten des Lebens in Verbindung mit extremer Leidenschaft, großem Verlust oder erdrückender Hilflosigkeit kennengelernt hatte. Kagome Higurashi war ein naives, dummes, behütetes Ding, was mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit später eine süße, herzliche Familie mit 2,5 Kindern sowie einem Haustier haben würde und einem sicheren Mittelklassenjob ausübte. Ein heiler Mikrokosmos, so, wie die 17-Jährige es von zu Hause kannte. Eine heile Welt, in der Kikyo nie einen Platz haben würde.   
Als Kikyo 17 Jahre alt war, hatte sie bereits keine Eltern mehr und musste sich um ihre kleine Schwester und eine ganze Dorfgemeinschaft kümmern, die fanatisch daran glaubte, dass Kikyo besondere Fähigkeiten hatte. Mit 17 hatte Kikyo bereits aufgehört, zu zählen, wie oft die Priester aus dem Dorf sie „für einen heiligen Zweck“ vergewaltigt hatten. Mit 17 hatte sie Naraku kennengelernt und mit 17 hatte Kikyo ihre kleine Schwester verloren.  
Die 25-jährige Kikyo begann, die Straße an der Schule entlang zu fahren. Voraussichtlich würde sie zwanzig Minuten bis zu Sesshomarus Wohnung brauchen, wenn es keinen Zwischenfall gab. Als die Referendarin an einer roten Ampel wartete, fiel ihr auf, dass sie neue Duftkerzen für die Stube brauchte. Sie wohnte zusammen mit ihrem Freund in einem großen Apartment, was in zwei Ebenen aufgeteilt war. Unten befanden sich Flur, Garderobe, Wohnzimmer, ein Bad, ein Gästezimmer, Küche und Esszimmer. Alles in rot und schwarz gehalten, bis auf das Wohnzimmer, in dem sich ein dunkelviolettes Sofa befand. Ein paar Treppenstufen weiter oben befanden sich ein weiteres, größeres Bad, was Naraku und Kikyo hauptsächlich nutzten. Das Bad unten war für die Gäste gedacht, genauso wie der gesamte untere Bereich. Oben befanden sich die Räume des Paares, mit dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, Narakus Arbeitszimmer und noch einem Raum, der für einen zusätzlichen Schlafgast gedacht war. Allerdings war das Gästezimmer im oberen Bereich nur für enge Freunde gedacht; genauer gesagt für gerade mal zwei Personen: Kagura und Sesshomaru. Kagura konnte ihren älteren Bruder zwar nicht sonderlich leiden, aber sie stattete Kikyo manchmal einen Besuch ab (meist, wenn Naraku nicht da war). Vor allem in der unteren, repräsentativen Etage waren die Möbel teuer und modern, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass die privateren Räume schlampig eingerichtet waren. Naraku und Kikyo neigten beide aus unterschiedlichen Gründen dazu, der Ästhetik einen hohen Stellenwert zuzusprechen.   
Als Kikyo 19 Minuten später bei Sesshomarus Wohnung ankam, stand Kagura bereits draußen. Als Kikyo vor ihr parkte, nickte die Frau in den schwarzen, modisch zerrissenen Jeans ihr zu. Sie stieg aus und sofort begann Kagura, ihre Freundin mit Worten zu überhäufen. „Gut, dass du da bist; Kanna ist oben und so wie ich sie kenne, werden sie und Sessi sich wahrscheinlich gerade eh nur anschweigen wie die Fische“. Kagura klingelte bei ihrem Freund und kurz darauf fragte Sesshomaru durch die Sprachanlage, wer da sei. Kagura teilte ihm mit, dass Kikyo erschienen sei und ein „Wir kommen“ ertönte. Kagura grinste. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr euch blendend verstehen werdet, Kiki“ Kikyo seufzte bei diesem Spitznamen; Kagura hatte die Angewohnheit, so ziemlich jeden Menschen mit einem albernem Spitznamen zu betiteln, wenn sie kreativ war. Eine Angewohnheit, für die man sie entweder liebte oder hasste. Meistens war bei Kikyo die zweite Option zutreffend.   
Kikyo würde ab heute für den Rest der Woche Verantwortung für Kaguras 14-jährige Schwester Kanna übernehmen. Der Vater von Kagura, Naraku und Kanna war vor Kurzem tot aufgefunden wurden und weil die Mutter oder weitere Verwandte unbekannt waren, ging das Sorgerecht an die älteren, volljährigen Geschwister. Kanna hatte sich für Kagura entschieden, nur war diese dummerweise beruflich für knapp eine Woche unterwegs, Sesshomaru war meistens auch von früh bis abends arbeiten und außerdem hatte er auch keine große Motivation, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern, was er kaum kannte. Somit ging diese Aufgabe für die folgenden Tage an Kikyo, welche dies gerne tat. Kikyo Takahashi wirkte zwar auf den ersten und vielleicht auch zweiten Blick wie eine sehr kalte Person, doch sie liebte es, Zeit mit Kindern zu verbringen. Früher, als sie noch in Musashi lebte, hatte sie sich schließlich täglich um ihre jüngere Schwester und auch die Kinder im Dorf gekümmert und sie würde auch nicht im Krankenhaus arbeiten, wenn sie keine Freude darin finden würde. Außerdem neigte Kikyo zu einem leicht masochistischen Drang, denn Kinder und Mädchen zwischen acht und fünfzehn erinnerten sie immer an ihre verlorene kleine Schwester. Und Kanna war ein kluges Mädchen in genau diesem Alter. 

Als besagte Jugendliche schließlich aus der Haustür trat, war das erste, was Kikyo bemerkte, der Blick des Kindes. Er strahlte vollkommene Neutralität, vielleicht auch Gleichgültigkeit aus und Kikyo fand dieses Mädchen sofort sympathisch. Man sah Kanna an, dass sie bereits einigen Scheiß durchgemacht hatte. Sie trug einen weißen Rucksack mit kleinem Blütenmuster auf ihrem Rücken und sie erweckte den Eindruck einer Jugendlichen, die viel Zeit im Haus verbrachte. Mit dem weißen Kleid, dem hellen, beigefarbenem Mantel so wie den hellen Strumpfhosen und Stiefeln und vor allem den hellen Haaren erinnerte sie ein wenig an eine Geistergestalt. Kagura hatte Kikyo bereits mitgeteilt, dass Kanna sich nach dem Tod ihres Vaters die Haare weiß gefärbt hatte, da es ihr immer verboten wurde.  
„Hallo. Ich bin Kanna“, begrüßte die 14-Jährige Kikyo knapp und als diese sich ebenfalls vorgestellt hatte, schenkte Kanna ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Anscheinend spürte sie, dass Kikyo im Gegensatz zu der Frau vom Jugendamt sehr gut damit klarkam, dass Kanna ungern überflüssige Worte von sich gab. Kikyo bemerkte, dass Kannas Teint ähnlich blass war wie Narakus und trotz des Altersunterschiedes von 15 Jahren sah man die Verwandtschaft. So gesehen könnte Naraku auch als Kannas junger Vater durchgehen, doch der 29-Jährige hatte Kikyo bereits am Anfang ihrer Beziehung mitgeteilt, dass er keine Kinder haben wollte.   
„Na dann, Kleine, viel Spaß bei Kikyo. Schreib mir!“ sagte Kagura zu ihrer kleinen Schwester und umarmte diese. Kanna drückte sie kurz an sich, dann lief sie zu Kikyo, die nun die Beifahrertür öffnete und Kagura noch eine schöne Woche wünschte. Als Kikyo sich auf dem Fahrersitz befand und erneut die Sitzheizung aktivierte, fragte sie: „Hast du alles?“   
„Ja“, kam die einsilbige Antwort und Kikyo nickte. „Gut, wenn dir auffällt, dass du was vergessen hast, dann sag einfach Bescheid“ Kanna nickte und Kikyo fuhr los. „Wir brauchen ungefähr eine halbe Stunde“, teilte sie Kanna mit, welche daraufhin erneut nickte.   
Kikyo stellte sich auf eine ruhige Fahrt ein, doch nach einer Weile fragte Kanna leise: „Wie ist er jetzt?“ 

Sie meinte Naraku, ihren ältesten Bruder. Von dem, was Kikyo gehört hatte, war das Verhältnis von Kanna und Naraku ein relativ gutes und kein von Misstrauen zerfressenes wie das von Kagura und Naraku. Somit war Kanna die einzige der drei, die ihre beiden Geschwister mochte. „Wann hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?“. Fragte Kikyo daraufhin, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was der aktuelle Stand des Mädchens war. „Vor ungefähr einem Monat…zwei Wochen vor Onigumos Tod“, sagte Kanna leise, während sie aus dem Fenster sah. „Er hat mir eine neues Handy geschenkt, weil Onigumo mein altes kaputtgemacht hatte“, fuhr sie fort und Kikyo warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu, während sie ein anderes Auto überholte. „Naraku wirkte angespannt, aber hat versucht, es zu vertuschen“, meinte Kanna und Kikyo war überrascht, dass sie so viel preisgab. „Du weißt vielleicht besser als ich, warum er so gestresst war, aber jedenfalls hat er mir gesagt, dass ich seine Lieblingsschwester bin.“ Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Dann hat er aber gesagt, dass ich nicht zu ihm kann. Wahrscheinlich weil er schon dich hat. Oder weil er wusste, dass ich Kagura mehr mag als ihn“ Kikyo stellte fest, dass Kanna ähnlich praktisch dachte, ganz wie ihr großer Bruder. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden sich gut verstanden. Dass das Mädchen allerdings besser mit der emotionaleren Kagura zurechtkam, überraschte Kikyo trotzdem nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass der Altersunterschied von den beiden Schwestern kleiner war. Kanna sah Kikyo erwartungsvoll an und Kikyo erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ja diejenige war, die Kanna von Naraku erzählen sollte.   
„Also momentan ist er ein wenig entspannter, was daran liegt, dass er einen Mandanten erfolgreich aus dem Verfahren gebracht hat“, begann Kikyo und fuhr über eine grüne Ampel, „Von einem Tag auf den nächsten kann sich seine Laune schnell mal ändern und wenn er manchmal sehr gestresst wegen seiner Arbeit ist, solltest du das unter keinen Umständen persönlich nehmen.“ Sie schenkte Kanna ein kleines Lächeln, doch das Mädchen schaute aus dem getönten Fenster. „Jedenfalls ist er den größten Teil des Tages in seiner Partnergesellschaft und da ich auch noch ein paar Stunden im Krankenhaus arbeite, sehen wir uns meistens erst abends. Ich werde dich allerdings jeden Morgen zur Schule fahren und wenn ich keine Besprechung habe, kann ich dich auch wieder nach Hause fahren, wenn du möchtest.“ Da Kanna durch den Tod ihres Vaters zu Kagura zog, wechselte sie auch automatisch die Schule und würde nun die neunte Klasse des Gymnasiums besuchen, in welchem Kikyo ihr Referendariat hielt. Kanna nickte, doch dann drehte sie sich zu Kikyo. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie er ist“ Kanna nahm sich ungefragt einen Kaugummi. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie, dass Kikyo nichts dagegen hatte und die Frage somit sinnlos war.  
Kikyo machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass dieses Mädchen genau wusste, was sie wollte und sie ihr wahrscheinlich nichts als reinen Wein einschenken sollte. „Und ich möchte gerne wissen, wie er zu dir ist“, fügte Kanna hinzu und Kikyo war ein wenig überrascht. Sie ließ sich das jedoch nicht anmerken und fragte: „Möchtest du ein objektives Statement anhand gesellschaftlich anerkannter Normen oder eine ganz persönliche und subjektive Einschätzung?“ „Beides“, war die Antwort. Kikyo bemerkte, dass Kanna zielstrebiger war als so manche Abiturienten.   
„Naraku ist… für seine Verhältnisse fast schon romantisch“, begann Kikyo und Kanna verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaugummi. „Der? Romantisch?“, fragte sie ungläubig und Kikyo lächelte. Alle, die Naraku auch nur flüchtig kannten, würden das Wort „romantisch“ wahrscheinlich nie mit dem Strafverteidiger in Verbindung bringen und wahrscheinlich war es generell eine komische Vorstellung, sich die eigenen Geschwister mit Herzchenaugen vorzustellen. Kikyo hatte leider nie die Chance gehabt, die erste Liebe ihrer kleinen Schwester mitzuverfolgen.  
„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“, fragte Kanna, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Kikyo fand es beruhigend, dass die 14-Jahrige auch andere Gesichtsausdrücke als „Neutral“ parat hatte.  
„Sieben Jahre“, antwortete Kikyo, während sie eine Frau mit Kinderwagen über den Zebrastreifen ließ. Kanna hob die Augenbrauen und auch Kikyo kann es ein wenig komisch vor, diese vier Silben auszusprechen. Bereits fünf Jahre waren für heutige Beziehungen eine lange Zeit und dass Naraku Kikyos erste richtige und somit automatisch längste Beziehung war, kam der 25-Jährigen so unwirklich vor, wenn sie sah, wie oft ihre Schüler Beziehungsstress hatten. „Wie Naraku also ist…“, überlegte Kikyo laut, „manchmal sehr perfektionistisch und wenn er gerade seine Finanzen berechnet, solltest du ihn nicht stören. Außerdem legt er keinen großen Wert auf Privatsphäre, was mich zwar nicht stört, aber du solltest vielleicht vorher mit ihm deine Grenzen besprechen.“   
Kanna nickte, wahrscheinlich war ihr das bereits bekannt.  
„Des Weiteren ist Naraku sehr nachtragend, aber ich glaube kaum, dass du dir in den paar Tagen etwas zu Schulde kommen lassen wirst“ Kanna nickte und hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefasst und Kikyo fragte sich, warum die Jugendliche etwas über ihren großen Bruder und nicht über Kikyo selber erfahren wollte. Kanna und Kikyo trafen sich heute schließlich zum ersten Mal und Kikyo verstand nicht ganz, warum Kanna sie nicht nach ihren Gewohnheiten oder Verhaltensweisen fragte. Traute sie sich nicht oder hatte Kagura ihr schon so viel über sie erzählt? Letzteres war definitiv der Fall, da Kanna sie schließlich auch geduzt hatte und Kikyo beschloss, Kanna noch ein paar Details mitzuteilen. Vielleicht wollte die 14-Jährige auch einfach ihre Menschenkenntnis bei einer ihr bis jetzt unbekannten Person austesten. „Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, habe ich nicht mehr viel Zeit bis ich losmuss und deswegen jetzt noch ein paar Dinge im Voraus. Naraku wird die Woche vielleicht auch mehr von zu Hause aus arbeiten und wenn, dann kocht er meistens abends. Ich werde dir aber deine Lunchbox machen, wenn du mir sagst, was du isst und nicht isst.“ „Ist Naraku eigentlich da?“, fragte Kanna, während sie auf die angehauchte Fensterscheibe kleine Blümchen mit dem Finger malte. „Nein, er kommt so gegen 21 Uhr“, sagte Kikyo und aktivierte die Scheibenwischer, da es zu regnen begann. Vielleicht würde es im Verlauf des Nachmittages noch zu einem kleinen Unwetter kommen.  
„Kann er immer noch keine Kritik annehmen?“, fragte Kanna während sie noch mehr kleine Blumen auf das getönte Glas malte. „Kommt drauf an, von wem sie kommt, aber generell eher nein“, antwortete Kikyo ihr und versteckte ihre Überraschung. Naraku beschwerte sich manchmal nach einem harten Tag in seiner Partnergesellschaft bei Kikyo über die Inkompetenz seiner Kollegen. Die 25-Jährige fand es durchaus amüsant, wie ein paar dumme Aussagen den Strafverteidiger so auf die Palme bringen konnten und es wunderte sie nicht, wenn Naraku ihr sagte, dass die anderen die wichtigen Aufgaben ihm überließen. Mit seinem Perfektionismus eine gute Wahl. Naraku war auch derjenige gewesen, der die anderen Anwälte und Freiberufler ins Boot geholt hatte. Somit konnte der 29-Jährige sich einen harten Umgangston mit seinen Kollegen erlauben, doch wenn Kikyo ihn wegen irgendetwas kritisierte, reagierte Naraku meist sehr empfindlich und Kikyo bezeichnete ihn gedanklich als Dramaqueen. „  
Als die das Auto vor dem Apartmentkomplex hielt, bemerkte Kikyo, dass Kanna sogar kleine weiße Blumen als Haarschmuck trug. Süß. Kaede hatte auch immer Blumen gesammelt und sie den anderen Kindern ins Haar geflochten, aber nie sich selber. Kaede war ein sehr ernstes Kind für ihr Alter und Kanna schien sich auch nicht gerade für die BRAVO-Girl oder anderen primitiven Zeitvertreib für 14-Jährige zu interessieren. Kikyo nahm ihre Handtasche und während sie mit Kanna die Treppen zu dem zweiten Stockwerk hochlief, redeten sie noch ein wenig über die folgenden Tage. Nachdem Kikyo ihrem Gast die Zimmer gezeigt und das Mädchen ihren weißen Rucksack abgestellt hatte, bat Kikyo ihr Obst und etwas zu Trinken an. Während Kanna ihren grünen Tee in den Händen hielt, teilte Kikyo ihr mit: „Ich muss in einer Viertelstunde los, ich arbeite immer ein paar Stunden im Krankenhaus. Ich würde mich dann mal zurechtmachen, du kannst dich hier ruhig in der Küche bedienen und wenn du etwas brauchst, dann schreib es einfach auf den Einkaufszettel“ Besagter Zettel befand sich am schwarzen Kühlschrank, gehalten von einem einfachen runden Magneten. Die Produkte „Schwarzer Tee“ und „Paprika“ standen bereits darauf. Kanna nickte. Kikyo stand auf, doch bevor sie den Raum verließ, fragte Kanna: „Was hält Naraku eigentlich davon?“  
„Wovon?“, fragte Kikyo verwirrt, während sie ihre Hand von der Türklinke nahm. „Davon, dass du unterm Mindestlohn die Kotze von kranken Kleinkindern wegmachst“, sagte Kanna und schenkte sich erneut Tee ein. „Er mag es nicht sonderlich“, meinte Kikyo und musste daran denken, dass Naraku geschaut hatte wie drei Tage Regenwetter als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie den Job bekommen hatte. „Wahrscheinlich hasst er es, dass du dann weniger Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Er mag dich also“, folgerte Kanna und Kikyo fand dieses Mädchen immer faszinierender. Bei der Schwester von Naraku und Kagura kein Wunder, aber trotzdem. Kanna war schließlich erst 14 und trotzdem hatte sie in Kikyos Augen mehr Charakter als so einige Zwölftklässler. Kanna lächelte und Kikyo ging hoch ins Schlafzimmer und tauschte Bleistiftrock und Bluse gegen eine Hose und ein einfacheres, aber trotzdem schickes Oberteil. Als Kikyo das ihre Bluse auszog, blieb ihr Blick an dem Verband um ihren rechten Oberarm hängen. Man erkannte schwach getrocknetes Blut daran und Kikyo beschloss, die Stelle neu zu verbinden. Die Zeit nahm sie sich und während die Referendarin ins Bad lief, band sie ihre langen Haare in einem niedrigen Zopf zusammen. Kikyo löste den Verband vor dem großen Spiegel und bemerkte dabei, dass die Wunden gar nicht so tief waren wie erwartet- dafür hatte es gestern allerdings unbeabsichtigt ziemlich stark geblutet, als das Skalpell in ihre Haut schnitt. Aus dem Medizinschrank holte Kikyo das nötige Verbandszeug und nachdem sie schließlich den dunkelblauen Pullover übergezogen hatte, fühlte sie sich besser. Weniger zerbrechlich. 

Als die 25-Jährige wenige Minuten später mit ihrer Tasche in die Küche schaute, um Kanna über ihr Weggehen zu informieren, sah sie, dass Kanna sich eine Packung Gummibärchen genommen hatte, die Kikyo auf gut Glück gestern noch gekauft hatte. Das Mädchen sortierte die Süßigkeiten nach Farben und lächelte dabei sogar ein wenig. „Tschüss, bis heute Abend“, sagte Kanna zu Kikyo, nachdem sie kurz aufgeblickt hatte, dann widmete sie sich wieder zufrieden ihren Gummibärchen.   
Die ganze Fahrt zum Krankenhaus über war Kikyo einfach nur froh, dass Kanna kein anstrengendes Kind war. Sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz, morgen wieder Gummibärchen zu kaufen. Wenn sie Kanna damit eine Freude bereiten konnte, dann würde sie dies gerne tun. Wenn Kaede hier wäre, würde sie sich vielleicht mit Kanna anfreunden.  
.  
Sobald Kikyo ihre zuständige Etage betrat, wurde sie neben dem Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel bereits von einer älteren Krankenschwester empfangen, die sie zur Seite nahm. „Der Chef will dich treffen, jetzt. Du sollst sofort zu ihm kommen“, sagte sie Kikyo hastig und verschwand dann in einem Patientenzimmer.  
Kikyo hätte einiges erwartet, doch das, was ihr ihr Vorgesetzter mitteilte, ließ die junge Frau schockiert zurück. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl nahm sie anschließend ihre normalen Pflichten wahr und sobald Kikyo ihre Stunden abgearbeitet hatte, lief sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Auto. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich, schloss ab und aktivierte die Sitzheizung. Kikyo strich sich eine zu lange Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und lehnte sich zurück. Atmete tief durch. Und sah, dass niemand anderes als Kagome Higurashi aus Richtung des kleinen Parks beim Krankenhaus kam.

Sie hatte einen kleinen Jungen bei sich, wahrscheinlich ihren kleinen Bruder, wenn Kagome kein Einzelkind war. Das Kind war vielleicht zehn Jahre alt und umso näher die beiden Kikyos Auto kamen, umso mehr Ähnlichkeiten konnte Kikyo zwischen den beiden feststellen. Wahrscheinlich Geschwister. „Privilegiertes Mädchen“, flüsterte Kikyo leise, doch kurz darauf erschrak sie. Die junge Frau hatte überhaupt nicht vorgehabt, ihren Gedanken auszusprechen und normalerweise hatte Kikyo immer die volle Kontrolle über sich und ihre Handlungen. Dass sie jetzt aussprach, was sie dachte, hatte zwar niemand mitbekommen, doch wahrscheinlich war Kikyo so aufgewühlt von dem heutigen Tag, dass sie schwach wurde. Durch Kanna wurde Kikyo bereits wieder an den Verlust ihrer kleinen Schwester Kaede erinnert und jetzt Kagome mit ihrem kleinen Bruder zu sehen, der ebenfalls ungefähr in Kaedes Alter war, schmerzte. Kikyo war froh, dass sie bereits im Auto saß und nicht direkt auf dem Weg mit den beiden konfrontiert wurde. Normalerweise wartete Kikyo nie lange, ehe sie losfuhr, doch heute schien sich die Normalität ohne Vorankündigung aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben.  
Kikyo dachte, dass die Geschwister einfach an ihr vorbeilaufen würden, doch der Junge zog an Kagomes Ärmel und zeigte auf Kikyos Auto. Durch die getönten Fensterscheiben sah er wahrscheinlich nicht, dass Kikyo darin saß und Kikyo verfluchte Naraku für die Wahl eines teuren ausländischen Wagens. Kagome ließ sich von ihrem Bruder mitziehen und beobachtete es mit ihm, wahrscheinlich mehr aus Liebe zu ihrem Bruder als aus Eigeninteresse. Kagome fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die halblangen schwarzen Haare und Kikyo fragte sich automatisch, ob ihre Haare saßen und ob ihr Augen Make-Up verschmiert war. Sie warf einen Blick auf das schwarze Handydisplay und atmete erleichtert auf, als nichts von beiden der Fall war. Doch keine Sekunde danach fragte Kikyo sich geschockt, seit wann sie sich über solche unwichtigen Äußerlichkeiten Gedanken machte. Keinen Meter entfernt strich Kagome sich eine andere Strähne hinter das Ohr und sah danach in die getönte Fensterscheibe. Kikyo war immer noch geschockt von sich selbst und als Kagome näher an die Fensterscheibe trat, um ihren Pony zu richten, dauerte es eine Weile, bis die beiden jungen Frauen sich bemerkten. Als Kikyo sich umdrehte und die beiden sich in die Augen sahen, wirkten sie gleichermaßen geschockt, allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Kikyo bemerkte, dass Kagomes Mund ein Stück aufging und wenn die Lichtverhältnisse sie nicht täuschten, wurde die Jüngere sogar ein bisschen rot. Das war ja fast schon niedlich, stellte Kikyo fest, während sie versuchte, ihre Gesichtsmuskulatur unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Kikyo hasste es, wenn man ihr ihre Verwirrung ansah. Es war wie, als wäre die Zeit stehengeblieben, während die beiden sich ansahen, doch irgendwann brach Kagome den Blickkontakt, da ihr kleiner Bruder sie fragte, ob sie jetzt endlich fertig mit ihren Haaren sei. Kagome sagte irgendetwas zu dem Kind und schenkte Kikyo ein kleines Lächeln und deutete ein Winken an, dann ging sie mit ihrem kleinen Bruder weiter, denn dieser hatte ein Motorrad entdeckt und musterte dieses nun ausgiebig. Kikyo atmete tief durch, dann startete sie den Motor und parkte aus. Während sie dies tat, bemerkte sie, dass Kagome zu ihr schaute. Kikyo lächelte, obwohl Kagome es durch die getönte Fensterscheibe wahrscheinlich nur schwer sehen konnte. 

Die Rückfahrt über fühlte Kikyo sich weiterhin verwirrt, aber sie fand sich in ihrem Gedanken bestätigt, dass diese Kagome Higurashi eine ganz besondere Person war. Sie hatte Kikyo einfach angelächelt, ohne Grund. Einfach so. Es war nicht mal ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln gewesen, um der Situation zu entkommen. Es war ein einfaches, ehrliches Lächeln gewesen und Kikyo fragte sich, ob Kagome zu einem falschen Lächeln überhaupt in der Lage war. Kikyo wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fragte sich, ob Kagome überhaupt in der Lage war, echten, brutalen Schmerz zu spüren, ohne daran kaputtzugehen.  
.  
.  
o.O   
.


	6. Narben, Leidenschaft und starke Menschen

PoV Kikyo   
Warnung: Toxische Beziehungsdynamiken  
.  
Als Kikyo wieder zu Hause parkte, fiel ihr bei einem Blick in den Seitenspiegel auf, dass sie lächelte. Die unerwartete Begegnung mit Kagome Higurashi eine halbe Stunde zuvor hob ihre Stimmung, doch warum das so war, konnte Kikyo nicht sagen.  
Eine andere Lehrerin hatte die Referendarin neulich gefragt, ob sie mit Kagome verwandt sei und Kikyo verstand nicht, wie man auf so einen Gedanken kommen konnte. Kikyos Meinung nach hatte sie lediglich das gleiche Geschlecht mit der Jugendlichen und die Haarfarbe stimmte überein, doch diese beiden Kriterien trafen auf fast alle Schülerinnen des Gymnasiums zu. Die 25-Jährige wusste nicht ganz, worin die Ähnlichkeit bestehen sollte, denn Kagome Higurashis Charakter konnte schwer noch kontrastreicher zu Kikyos sein. Möglich, dass beide eine sozial veranlagte Person waren, die gut mit Kinderbetreuung zurechtkamen, aber das war es dann auch schon. Wenn man die Gemeinsamkeiten der beiden Frauen aufschreiben würde, wäre das eine sehr kurze Liste.   
Ihr Lächeln verging Kikyo jedoch ziemlich schnell, als sie wieder zu Hause war. Es war gegen 20:35 Uhr und als sie die Küche betrat, um ihre leere Glasflasche abzustellen, hörte sie Stimmen. Die Küche war wie die restliche Wohnung in rot und schwarz gehalten und der dunkle Esstisch sah so aus, als ob er soeben erst abgewischt worden wäre. Normalerweise wäre Kikyo um diese Zeit alleine zu Hause, da Naraku meist noch in dem Büro seiner Partnergesellschaft saß, doch obwohl Narakus kleine Schwester Kanna für diese Woche bei den beiden wohnte, machten die Stimmen aus der Stube Kikyo neugierig. Die junge Frau stellte die Flasche leise ab und ging schnellen Schrittes ins Wohnzimmer. Kanna und Naraku saßen da und wirkten in ein Gespräch vertieft, Kikyos Freund hatte seine langen Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und saß der 12-jährigen Kanna gegenüber auf dem großen Sessel. Die Ärmel seines dunklen Hemdes hatte Naraku hochgekrempelt und seine Unterarme hatte er auf dem Tisch zwischen den beiden abgestützt, wie, als versuchte er seine Schwester mithilfe von Körpersprache von irgendetwas zu überzeugen. Eine berufsbedingte Angewohnheit. Umso länger Naraku als Strafverteidiger tätig war, umso häufiger verwendete er seine psychologischen Tricks auch im Alltag und Kikyo musste den 29-Jährigen manchmal daran erinnern, dass er sich vor ihr nicht so verhalten musste, als sei er in einem Gerichtsprozess.  
Naraku unterbrach sich schnell, als er Kikyo bemerkte. „Du bist schon da?“, fragte er überrascht in seiner tiefen Stimme, „Ich dachte, du hast bis 21 Uhr“ „Nein, aber es wundert mich, dass du bereits da bist. Aber es freut mich, dass du dir Zeit für deine Schwester nimmst“, erwiderte Kikyo und schenkte den Geschwistern ein kleines Lächeln. Kanna wahrte die ganze Zeit über wahrscheinlich eine neutrale Miene, doch da sie mit dem Rücken zu Kikyo saß, konnte sie dies nicht erkennen.   
„Kannst du vielleicht heute kochen?“, fragte Naraku sie und Kikyo nickte. „Ja, klar, kann ich machen. Wir essen dann gegen um neun“, teilte sie den beiden mit und nachdem Naraku sich daraufhin wieder seiner kleinen Schwester widmete, lief Kikyo wieder zurück in die Küche. Normalerweise aßen Naraku und Kikyo selten unter der Woche zusammen Abendbrot, da Naraku sich meist mit seinen Kollegen der Partnergemeinschaft etwas bestellte. Außerdem musste Kikyo eine Stunde eher als er wieder aufstehen und wenn beide zu Hause waren, war es fast immer Naraku, der sich in der Küche auslebte.   
Während Kikyo eine Gemüsepfanne mit Tofu zubereitete (Kanna war Vegetarier) kam das seltsame Gefühl zurück, welches sie bereits heute im Krankenhaus beschlichen hatte. Es war komisch, dass Naraku vor ihr da war, ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Da dies wahrscheinlich an dem Besuch seiner kleinen Schwester lag, war es nichts, was Kikyo beunruhigen musste, doch irgendwie war generell etwas nicht ganz richtig. Kikyo hasste es, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was genau sie heute so störte. Vielleicht war es die Begegnung mit Kagome oder die plötzliche Erinnerung an ihre kleine Schwester Kaede gewesen, die durch Kanna wieder hochgekommen war. Die halbe Stunde, die Kikyo allein in der Küche verbrachte, versuchte sie, nicht allzu sehr in Gedanken zu versinken, da sie sich vor Kanna und Naraku nichts von ihrer Verwirrtheit anmerken lassen wollte. Es würde sie schwach und zerbrechlich wirken lassen und es gab nichts, was Kikyo mehr hasste, als wehrlos und widerstandslos zu erscheinen. Kikyo Takahashi konnte nicht verstehen, wie manche Gleichaltrige in Gegenwart anderer offen ihre Schwächen zugaben und dies als ganz normal ansahen; als Kikyo ein Kind war, hatte sie auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, verblendeten Erwachsenen von ihren größten Ängsten zu erzählen. Und spätestens seitdem Kikyo Fünfzehn war, wurde ihr mehr als nur deutlich, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie Schwäche zeigte. Diese Einstellung hatte die 25-Jährige bis heute beibehalten. Kikyos Lebensumstände waren zwar nun völlig andere als damals mit 15, aber dennoch war es nie eine schlechte Idee, wachsam zu sein. Naraku zum Beispiel durfte auch keine Nachgiebigkeit als Strafverteidiger zeigen und da Kikyo zwangsweise mit Narakus „Freunden“ und Arbeitskollegen zu tun hatte, würde sie nie auf die Idee kommen, zu einer emotionalen, weinerlichen Person zu verkommen, die keine Ahnung von der Ungerechtigkeit der Welt hatte. 

Kikyo Takahashi war eine wachsame, selbstbewusste, mysteriöse, erwachsene Frau, deren größte Angst es war, schwach und durchschaubar zu werden. Denn schwache Menschen (egal, wie alt), wurden immer ausgenutzt, missbraucht und dann blutend zurückgelassen, wenn die äußeren Umstände es zuließen. Niemand hatte Mitleid für weinerliche Kinder, die trotz Job und Familie nicht in der Lage waren, konsequente Entscheidungen zu treffen. Nur starke Menschen konnten sich Mitleid leisten und Kikyo hatte lediglich Mitgefühl für die Leute, die unschuldig in eine Notsituation gerieten, aber ansonsten klar denken konnten. Kinder zählten in Kikyos Überlegungen nicht rein, da diese naturbedingt ahnungslos waren. Kikyo half gerne im Krankenhaus den beeinträchtigten Personen, doch sie tat dies auch, weil es ihre Pflicht war, als starker Mensch den Schwachen zu helfen. Naraku als ebenfalls selbstbewusste, intelligente Person würde wahrscheinlich nie auf die Idee kommen, für wenig Geld einen sozialen Beruf zu übernehmen, doch Kikyo half den anderen, weil sie sich als Teil des Ganzen fühlte. In ihren Augen war es die Pflicht des Stärkeren, den Schwachen zu helfen. Dafür besaßen stärkere Leute mehr Fähigkeiten und konnten emotional mehr aushalten. Es war also nur fair, dass sie anderen half und wenn Kikyo dabei noch mit ihren Arbeitskollegen in Kontakt kam, konnte sie daraus nur Vorteile ziehen. Die eine ältere, verwitwete Kollegin, die immer Selbstgebackenes mitbrachte oder der junge, bescheidene Arzt namens Suikotsu zum Beispiel waren für Kikyo immer ein kleines Highlight in ihrem Alltag.   
Falls Kikyo selber mal behandelt werden sollte, würde sie auf die beiden zählen. Denn die Starken konnten nicht nur den Schwachen, sondern auch sich untereinander helfen.  
Wenn die beiden jedoch von Kikyos vernarbten Oberarm wissen würden, wäre Kikyo in ihren Augen vielleicht auch ein schwacher Mensch, der es nicht wert wäre, mit ihnen zu verkehren. Und obwohl Kikyo wusste, dass sie willensstärker war als so einige Lehrerkollegen, hatte sie panische Angst davor, dass jemand ihr blutiges Geheiminis herausfinden würde. Wenn die anderen wissen würden, was nur Naraku wusste, wäre sie die Schande des Kollegiums. Wenn Kikyos kleine Schwester Kaede noch Kontakt zu ihr hätte, wäre diese sicherlich aufs Gröbste enttäuscht von Kikyo.  
Weder Kikyo noch Naraku waren schwachen Menschen und unabhängig von ihrer Beziehung mit Naraku konnte Kikyo es sich nicht vorstellen, mit einer willensschwachen, weinerlichen Person zusammen zu sein. Kikyo überlegte, dass sie für eine rein körperliche Beziehung auch einen naiven, willensschwachen Menschen aushalten würde, doch da sie noch nie das Bedürfnis nach einem anderen Partner als Naraku verspürt hatte, war das unwichtig. Natürlich hatte auch der erfolgreiche Naraku Kagewaki seine Schwächen und schlechten Angewohnheiten, aber Kikyo wagte stark zu bezweifeln, dass es Menschen gab, die ohne jeglichen Makel waren. Eher würde sie sterben, als zuzugeben, dass es komplett perfekte Personen gäbe. Die einzige Ausnahme wäre vielleicht ihre kleine Schwester Kaede gewesen, doch auch ihr musste Kikyo menschliche Makel anerkennen. Kaede war ein sehr kluges Kind gewesen, altklug für ihre jungen Jahre, doch Kikyo konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie nicht ein wenig zu anhänglich gewesen war. Es war nichts, was Kikyo je groß gestört hatte, doch manchmal kam sie sich mehr wie eine Mutter als eine große Schwester vor. Die ersten Monate, die Kikyo mit Naraku ohne ihre kleine Schwester verbracht hatte, waren die Hölle für sie gewesen, da sie so gewohnt an Kaedes Präsenz war, dass sie sich manchmal täglich daran erinnern lassen musste, dass Kaede weg war. Kaede war Naraku immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Warum das der Fall war, hatte er Kikyo nie erzähl, sie hatte es lediglich durch seine abfälligen Worte Kaede betreffend mitbekommen. Er hatte sie meistens nur als „Göre“ oder „Kind“ bezeichnet, fast nie mit ihrem Namen.   
Kikyo war sich bewusst, dass sie genau wie ihre kleine Schwester eine sehr aufmerksame und eher kritische Person war, doch das war nun mal das Resultat der Lektionen, die das Leben sie gelehrt hatte. Kikyo Takahashi war es egal, dass manche Menschen sie durch ihre Art als berechnend und emotionslos abstempelten, doch die 25-Jährige behielt ihre Privatangelegenheiten lieber für sich. Sicher war schließlich sicher. Und obwohl Naraku ebenfalls eine sehr berechnende Person war, die klare Vorstellungen vom Leben hatte, wusste Kikyo, dass er sich manchmal zu sehr in Wunschvorstellungen steigerte und einen leichten Drang zur Überheblichkeit besaß. Naraku liebte es, sich als den erfolgreichen, unfehlbaren, mächtigen, überlegenen Mann darzustellen, der alles unter Kontrolle hatte und manchmal steigerte er sich so sehr in diese Rolle hinein, dass Kikyo sich fragte, ob er unter irgendeinem Komplex diesbezüglich litt. Dass Naraku extrem narzisstisch war, konnte Kikyo jedoch nicht bestätigen, da Narzissten niemanden lieben können, nicht mal sich selbst und Naraku liebte Kikyo. Außerdem achtete er stets auch auf ihre Bedürfnisse und war kompromissbereit, wenn es zum Beispiel um Aufgaben im Haushalt ging. Naraku wies trotz dem einige narzisstische Züge auf, aber jeder Mensch war zu einem gewissen Teil selbstverliebt und strebte nach Anerkennung. Manche mehr, manche weniger, aber in Kikyos Augen gab es niemanden, der sich nach gar keiner Anerkennung von anderen (egal, in welcher Form) sehnte. Manchmal hatte Kikyo das Gefühl, dass Naraku seine problematische Vergangenheit mal mit jemandem besprechen sollte, doch genau wie sie selbst versuchte Naraku, alles, was länger als sieben Jahre zurücklag, erfolgreich zu verdrängen. Und das konnte Kikyo ihm in keinster Weise übelnehmen. Sie selber litt ja nach Jahren immer noch an dem Verlust ihrer geliebten kleinen Schwester und sprach nicht mal mit Naraku darüber.   
.  
Als Kikyo Takahashi zwei Stunden später in einem grauen, oversized T-Shirt und Unterhose bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer kam, fiel ihr auf, dass sie morgen wohl zu zweit mit Kanna frühstücken würde. Naraku musste meist eine Stunde später als Kikyo aufstehen, weswegen Kikyo früh meist nur einen Kaffee trank und auf dem Weg zur Arbeit einen Müsliriegel zu sich nahm. Es würde eine nette Abwechslung werden, nicht allein das Haus zu verlassen. Außerdem musste sie Kanna noch eine Lunchbox machen und Kikyo freute sie sich darauf, die Jugendliche für die Woche bei sich zu haben. So konnte Kikyo wenigstens so tun, als hätte sie noch eine kleine Schwester bei sich. Oder ein eigenes Kind. Beides Ereignisse, die nie eintreten würden. Kikyo hatte seit knapp sieben Jahren kein einziges Lebenszeichen von ihrer leiblichen Schwester Kaede erhalten und auch ein eigenes Kind würde sie niemals haben. Einerseits war es der 25-Jährigen biologisch nicht möglich und andererseits wollte Naraku auch keinen Nachwuchs. Das hatte er ihr bereits am Anfang ihres Zusammenlebens gesagt und seine Begründung war immer gewesen, dass sie beide zu viel arbeiteten. Dass Kikyo theoretisch auch gar nicht arbeiten müsste, da Naraku in einem guten Monat genug für vier Leute verdiente, wurde nie erwähnt. Kikyo verstand zwar, dass Naraku sich gerade sehr um seine Karriere kümmerte und ein Kind ihn da um Jahre zurückwerfen würde, doch selbst, wenn nur sie für ein Kind alles aufgeben würde, wär es Naraku wahrscheinlich ein Dorn im Auge, wenn er noch weniger Zeit mit Kikyo allein hätte als ohnehin schon.   
.  
Naraku Kagewaki hatte bereits geduscht und saß in einem alten, ausgeblichenem T-Shirt und Boxershorts im Bett, an seinem iphone tippend. Als Kikyo den Raum betrat, schaute er zu ihr und sah vom Bildschirm auf.   
„Freust du dich, dass deine kleine Schwester da ist?“, fragte Kikyo ihn. Während dem Abendessen hatte hauptsächlich sie mit Kanna geredet und Naraku wirkte ein wenig distanziert. „Ja, klar…“, antwortete er, während Kikyo sich ihre Klamotten für den nächsten Tag zurechtlegte. „Es ist nur… unerwartet, dass Onigumo einfach so abgekratzt ist.“ Naraku Kagewaki nannte Onigumo nie „Vater“. Kanna auch nicht, wie Kikyo aufgefallen war. Da Onigumo zu seinem Todeszeitpunkt keine feste Partnerin hatte und niemand etwas von seinen Eltern wusste, durften seine eigenen Kinder das Begräbnis organisieren; Naraku und Kagura hatten sich schnell auf eine Einäscherung geeinigt, ziemlich unspektakulär und ohne viel Drama. Zu dem Prozess letzte Woche waren nur die Geschwister anwesend und obwohl Kikyo sich fragte, welche Auswirkungen Onigumos Tod auf die junge Kanna hatte, schien die 12-Jährige seltsam unberührt von dem ganzen Vorgang zu sein. Die Familie Kagewaki war aber auch ein Fall für sich und Kikyo hatte das Gefühl, dass Kanna mit ihren 12 Jahren bereits erwachsenere war als einige von Kikyos Lehrerkollegen. „Wie hat Kanna eigentlich Onigumos Tod vertragen?“, fragte Kikyo deswegen.  
„Ich will jetzt nicht über Onigumo reden, der Typ ist schließlich tot“, meinte Naraku nur trocken, während Kikyo ihren kleinen, flachen Laptop anschaltete.   
„Warte, musste du noch viel für morgen machen?“, fragte er sie, während sie sich im Schneidersitz vor den großen Kleiderschrank setzte. Kikyo nahm ihren Laptop nie ins Bett, egal, wie sinnlos anderen diese Regelung erschien, aber die junge Frau hatte nun mal gern die Kontrolle über sich und ihre Handlungen. Und da Technik für sie im Bett nichts zu suchen hatte, befolgte Kikyo diese Regelung auch konsequent. Sie brauchte diese Prinzipien und selbstauferlegten Regeln für sich, da alles andere in ihren Augen ein Zeichen von Schwäche wäre. Starke Menschen mussten ein hohes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung besitzen und konnten nicht einfach ihren Neigungen nachgehen, sonst wären sie ein Opfer ihrer primitiven Neigungen, egal, ob es sich um Faulheit oder Lust handelte.

„Ist nicht mehr viel“, teilte die Referendarin ihrem Freund mit, der sie ausdruckslos musterte, „Ich muss nur noch bisschen Nachbereitung machen“ Naraku widmete sich wieder seinem Smartphone und während Kikyos Laptop das Dokument wiederherstellte, warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Freund. Rötliches Licht erhellte den Raum und verlieh ihm eine leicht mysteriöse Atmosphäre. Die schwarzen, gewellten Haare hatte Naraku zu einem unordentlichen Dutt hochgesteckt und im kalten Licht des Smartphones sah Kikyo deutlich die Schatten unter seinen dunklen Augen, so wie die markanten Wangenknochen. Als Naraku sich vereinzelte Strähnen aus den Augen strich, wurden auch die Anfänge der Narben, die sich unter seiner Haarpracht auf dem Schädel befanden, sichtbar. Doch so gut wie niemand wusste von diesen Spuren des Lebens; Kikyo wagte ebenfalls zu bezweifeln, dass es viele andere Personen gab, die das große Brandmal auf Narakus Oberkörper begutachtet hatten. Denn fast über seinen ganzen Rücken eingebrannt war ein spinnenförmiges Mal, welches den 29-Jährigen für immer an seine Vergangenheit erinnern würde. Naraku hasste diese Narbe, aber wenn er diesen Makel so sehr verabscheute, wie er Kikyo sagte, wunderte sie sich, warum er es noch nicht operativ entfernen ließ. Das Geld dazu könnte der Strafverteidiger in kurzer Zeit zusammensparen, doch anscheinend schien diese Option noch nie durch Narakus Kopf gegangen zu sein.  
Kikyos Meinung nach gaben solche Narben wie Naraku sie hatte, einem Menschen erst Charakter. Egal, ob diese Male sich nur auf der Seele, oder auch auf dem Körper befanden: Solche permanenten Kennzeichnungen zeigten, dass ein Mensch sich bereits ein Stück seiner Sterblichkeit bewusst war. Und da Kikyo wohl am besten wusste, was es mit Narakus Brandmal auf sich hatte, würde sie es schon ein wenig bedauern, wenn er sich dieses organische Tattoo entfernen lassen würde. Kikyo würde sich zwar nicht unbedingt als nostalgische Person bezeichnen, aber das Jahr, in dem sie 18 wurde, würde sie für immer in Erinnerung behalten. Sie war zwar kein naives junges Mädchen gewesen, doch der ältere Naraku hatte sie damals nach und nach in seinen dunklen Bann gezogen. In diesen Monaten wurde Kikyos Weltbild vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt und die Gespräche, die sie mit Naraku geführt hatte, während er bewegungsunfähig in einer verlassenen, dunklen Höhle lag, würde sie niemals vergessen. Als Kikyo Naraku zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war er ein Krüppel gewesen, von dem Kikyo geglaubt hatte, dass er nie wieder laufen könnte. Er war gerade mal 21 Jahre alt und seine körperliche Verfassung war schlimmer als die eines 65-Jährigen gewesen. Doch mit einem unfassbar stark ausgeprägten Überlebensdrang hatte er später einen Chirurgen gefunden, der seine zertrümmerten Knochen mit komplizierten Operationen wieder so reparierte, dass Naraku heute auch kurze Strecken problemlos sprinten konnte. Kikyo hatte das Gefühl, dass er heute in einer besseren körperlichen Verfassung war als vor dem Unfall, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie Naraku vor seiner Bewegungsunfähigkeit gewesen war. Bis heute wusste Kikyo nicht, wie ihr Freund damals das Geld für diese Eingriffe zusammenbekommen hatte. Eine dunkle Ahnung sagte ihr, dass an diesem Geld Blut klebte.  
Wenn Kikyo vor über sechs Jahren ein Foto von Naraku gemacht hätte und es mit seiner heutigen Erscheinung vergleichen würde, wären lediglich seine dunklen Augen gleich. Dieser stechende Blick, den Kaede damals so verabscheute, war jetzt in Narakus Job sehr wirkungsvoll, wenn er jemanden von etwas überzeugen musste. Wenn Augen die Spiegel der Seele waren, dann spiegelten Narakus Sehorgane einen Bruchteil seiner dunklen, machthungrigen Gedanken wieder, die ihn gleichzeitig faszinierend so wie abstoßend wirken ließen. Gleichzeitig repräsentierten seine Augen zu einem gewissen Grad auch die Leidenschaft, den Ehrgeiz und die komplexen Gedankengänge, die durch seinen hübschen Kopf gingen.

Naraku Kagewaki war ein attraktiver Mann. Der 29-Jährige war zwar nicht gerade bekannt für seine Freundlichkeit, doch man musste ihm lassen, dass er eine gewisse Faszination auf seine Mitmenschen ausübte. Wie ein Mantel (oder Pavianfell) umgab ihn eine mysteriöse Aura, die entweder Angst oder Neugier bei seinen Mitmenschen erzeugte. Bei den Treffen mit seinen Kollegen, die der Strafverteidiger manchmal in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung veranstaltete, bekam Kikyo mit, dass zwei der weiblichen Kollegen Naraku manchmal intensive Blicke zuwarfen. Der 29-Jährige war wahrscheinlich auch einer der wenigen Männer, die solchen langen Haare trugen und heterosexuell waren. Dass Naraku sehr intelligent war, stets einen Plan hatte und keine halben Sachen machte, ließ ihn in den Augen seiner Kolleginnen wahrscheinlich noch ansprechender wirken, doch Kikyo wusste, dass Naraku sich nicht die Bohne für die kosmetisch operierte Tsubaki oder die etwas jüngere Yura interessierte. Besondere Menschen verkehrten nun mal nur mit besonderen Menschen und allein schon wegen ihrer Vergangenheit konnte Kikyo Takahashi als besondere Person bezeichnet werden.   
Doch gerade eben, in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, um 23 Uhr an einem Dienstagabend, sah Naraku Kagewaki nicht wie ein besonderer, einflussreicher Mann aus, sondern einfach nur wie der müde Strafverteidiger, der er war. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, obwohl er für Kikyo natürlich so viel mehr war als nur ein erfolgreicher Rechtsanwalt. Die 25-Jährige wandte sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu und begann, das Wichtigste zu ihrer heutigen Philosophiestunde zu notieren.   
Dabei dachte sie gezwungenermaßen an Kagome Higurashi und damit auch an die unerwartete Begegnung mit ihr heute.   
Nach ihrer Schicht im Krankenhaus hatte Kikyo noch kurz in ihrem Auto gesessen und reflektiert, was sie auf Arbeit mitbekommen hatte- bevor sie losfuhr, waren ihr Kagome und ihr kleiner Bruder ins Auge gefallen. Die beiden liefen in Richtung ihres Wagens und der ungefähr 10-jährige Junge hatte den Mercedes beobachten wollen und hatte seine große Schwester mitgezogen. Kikyo hatte gehofft, dass die beiden einfach schnell weitergehen würden, doch als Kagome ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in den getönten Fensterscheiben beobachtete und Kikyo bemerkte, hatte die Schülerin sie nach einer Schocksekunde einfach nur angelächelt, ehe sie von ihrem kleinen Bruder weitergedrängt wurde. Kikyo wusste nicht, warum, aber sie bemerkte jetzt erneut, dass sie gern mehr über Kagome erfahren wollte. Ob sie wirklich nur diese freundliche, warme Seite hatte und ob sie und ihr Bruder sich so gut verstanden, wie es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Kaede und Kikyo hatten sich immer gut verstanden. Kikyo konzentrierte sich bereits nicht mehr auf ihren Laptop und die Wörter auf dem Bildschirm verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Unaufhaltsam flossen die Erinnerungen in ihr Gehirn, wie Regen sich schnell in einer immer größer werdenden Pfütze sammelt. Kikyo saß stumm auf dem weichen, teuren Teppich im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und blickte nun auf ihre Interaktion mit Kagome Higurashi von vor knapp einer Woche zurück.  
Kikyo hatte die Schülerin damals gefragt, ob sie noch einen Vortrag machen könnte, doch Kagome hatte abgelehnt. Hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie nicht gesiezt werden wollte und weil sie ziemlich blass aussah, hatte Kikyo wissen wollen, was war. Kagome hatte unter Regelschmerzen gelitten und Kikyo hatte ihr aus Mitgefühl eine von ihren Schmerztabletten angeboten. Da diese einen gewissen Anteil Cannabis enthielten, war das Medikament illegal, aber Kikyo hatte darauf gesetzt, dass Kagome an diesem Tag keinen Drogentest machen würde. Und die Tabletten halfen wirklich, also war es gut für die Schülerin. Irgendwie hatte Kagome Kikyos Hand gehalten und Kikyo erinnerte sich mit einer leichten Gänsehaut daran zurück, wie überrascht sie von der Wärme dieses Mädchens gewesen war. Es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, in ihrer Nähe zu sein und Kikyo erschrak, als sie bemerkte, dass Kikyo wusste nicht genau, wieso, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie eine ganz besondere Verbindung mit Kagome Higurashi hatte und das war auch der Grund, aus dem Kikyo damals angeboten hatte, Kagome bei Problemen jeder Art zu helfen. Wenn Naraku sie an jenem Tag nicht durch seinen Anruf unterbrochen hätte, wäre es definitiv interessant mit Kagome geworden, stellte Kikyo fest. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich manchmal gefragt, was wäre, wenn Kagome ihr vielleicht mehr von sich und ihren Problemen erzählt hätte, wenn Kikyo mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht hätte. Kikyo war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass Kagome ebenfalls diese starke Verbindung zwischen ihnen spürte Heute erst hatte Kikyo ihren Blick am Ende der Stunde auf sich gespürt, doch als Kikyo sich umgedreht hatte, hatte Kagome sofort weggeschaut. Kikyo wünschte sich, eine engere Verbindung mit Kagome aufzubauen und wenn die Schülerin ein paar Jahre älter und vielleicht auch eine Arbeitskollegin im Krankenhaus wäre, hätte Kikyo wahrscheinlich auch nicht so viele Bedenken, ein erneutes Gespräch mit Kagome anzufangen.   
Kikyo Takahashi bemerkte, dass sich bei dem Gedanken an Kagome ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete. Hektisch widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Dokument und als Kikyo schneller als nötig die Bewertung ihrer Philosophie-Stunde tippte, fragte Naraku sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei.   
„Ja…klar, alles gut“, meinte Kikyo schnell und nachdem sie alles gespeichert und den Laptop heruntergefahren hatte, legte sie sich zu ihrem Freund in das große Bett mit den grauen Bezügen. Naraku schaute immer noch auf sein Smartphone und drehte sich so, dass Kikyo nicht auf den Bildschirm sehen konnte, aber dafür sein Gesicht umso besser. Naraku wirkte unzufrieden, ein wenig gestresst, doch nach wenigen Momenten legte er das iphone weg. Lediglich die kleine Lampe spendete noch rötliches Licht und Naraku blickte nun zu Kikyo. Sein Blick verriet nicht, was er dachte, doch man sah ihm den anstrengenden Arbeitstag deutlich an.   
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Kikyo leise. Naraku schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Dabei fiel ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne in die Augen, welche Kikyo ihm nun sanft nach hinten strich. Seine Haare waren vom Duschen noch ein wenig feucht. „Nichts Tragisches“, meinte Naraku nur irgendwann und Kikyo nickte. Zeit hatte in solchen Momenten keine Bedeutung mehr. Sobald Kikyo ihre Pflichten für einen Tag erfüllt hatte, fühlte sie sich vollkommen losgelöst von Zeit und Raum. Lediglich sie und ihre momentane Beschäftigung existierten dann noch in ihrem Geist, egal, ob es sich um einen Roman handelte, den sie las oder ob sie meditierte. Und deswegen konnte Kikyo auch nicht sagen, ob Naraku ihr schon nach wenigen Sekunden oder erst einigen Minuten geantwortet hatte. Kikyo ließ ihren Kopf auf das große, weiche Kissen sinken und spürte, wie die Müdigkeit von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff. Sie schloss ihre Augen, doch bevor sie einschlafen konnte, wurde sie von dem Vibrieren von Narakus Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch aus ihrem Halbschlaf gerissen. „‘tschuldigung, Schatz“, murmelte Naraku und strich ihr in einer beruhigenden Geste über die Stirn, während er sein iphone entsperrte. Kikyo ließ ihren Kopf tiefer in das Kissen sinken und hörte, wie Naraku nach einigem Tippen das Gerät wieder auf dem kleinen Schrank ablegte.  
„Kikyo?“, fragte er sie mit schlecht versteckter Aufregung in seiner Stimme und sie spürte, dass er näher zu ihr rückte. Seine schmale Hand lag nun auf Kikyos Schulter. „Mhm?“, murmelte sie fragend, während sie ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte. Narakus kalte Hand zitterte ganz leicht.  
„Das Juwel der vier Seelen ist wieder da“   
„Was?!“, flüsterte Kikyo geschockt. Tausend Gedanken jagten ihr durch den Kopf und mit nun weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihren Freund fassungslos an. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und war auf einmal hellwach. Das Juwel der vier Seelen war etwas, von dem Kikyo gehofft hatte, dass es für immer in der Vergangenheit verschollen blieb. „Du hast mich gehört“, meinte Naraku daraufhin mit leuchtenden Augen. Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Grinsen. Er machte nun kein Geheimnis mehr daraus, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Wie…?“, fragte Kikyo leise und Naraku setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und nahm Kikyo in seine Arme. „Ich weiß nicht wieso…“, sagte er ruhig, „aber ich weiß, dass es so ist“ Das war eine ziemlich nichtssagende Antwort, aber Kikyo war zu geschockt, um sich darüber aufzuregen. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter. „Und was…was willst du machen?“, fragte sie ihn vorsichtig, während er mit seinen Händen über ihren schmalen Rücken strich. „Ist doch logisch“, meinte er grinsend und sah Kikyo nun direkt in die Augen,   
„Ich werde ihn mir holen“ 

Naraku wirkte so unglaublich überzeugt, doch Kikyo war alles andere als begeistert. Damals hatte dieser runde Edelstein ihr nichts als Ärger gebracht, sie fast in den Tod getrieben und Kikyo wagte zu bezweifeln, dass es jetzt anders sein sollte.   
„Aber-“, setzte sie an, doch Naraku unterbrach sie. „Du bist einfach nur so negativ voreingenommen, meine liebe Kikyo“, meinte er mit fester Stimme, die sehr im Gegensatz zu seiner müden Erscheinung von vor einigen Minuten stand. Während er sprach, ließ Naraku seine Hände langsam über Kikyos Rücken zu ihrer Unterwäsche wanderten. „Wenn ich den Juwel einmal besitze, dann brauchst du dir nie wieder Sorgen wegen irgendetwas zu machen“, behauptete er sehr überzeugt, wie, als würde er versuchen, einem Kind zu erklären, dass es den Weihnachtsmann gar nicht geben konnte. Naraku war die Art von Mensch, die nicht zögern würde, einem Kindergartenkind die Illusion von Weihnachtsmann und Zahnfee mit einem amüsierten Grinsen zu zerstören und die geschockten Gesichtsausdrücke belustigt zu beobachten. Kikyo wollte Naraku gerne widersprechen, doch sie war zu abgelenkt von seinen langen, kalten Fingern, die nun den Rand ihres Shirts anhoben und ihre nackte Haut darunter berührten.   
„Lass das“, zischte Kikyo und legte ihre Hände auf Narakus Brust, um ihn im Notfall von sich stoßen zu können. Naraku lächelte nur. Das schwache Licht ließ seine markanten Gesichtszüge ein wenig dämonisch wirken. Nicht weniger attraktiv, aber teuflisch. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“, wollte er unbeeindruckt wissen, während sie durch seine Berührungen eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Nein“, meinte Kikyo nur trocken und starrte in sein Gesicht, doch Naraku blickte nun auf die Stelle, an der seine Hände Kikyos T-Shirt angehoben hatten. Kikyo spürte, wie seine Finger nun über ihren Rücken strichen und sie verzog ihre schmalen Augenbrauen. „Lass das“, wiederholte sie so ernst sie konnte und Naraku stoppte kurz in seinen Bewegungen. „Warum?“, hauchte er in ihr Ohr und Kikyo konnte deutlich seinen Eigengeruch wahrnehmen, der nun mit dem Koffein-Peeling vermischt war, „wir haben doch einen Grund, zu feiern oder etwa nicht?“   
Während er seinen Kopf zu ihr herunterbeugte, um dies zu tun, nahm Kikyo ihre Hände von seinem Oberkörper. Er sah sie daraufhin fragend an, doch sie umfasste nun seine Handgelenke mit ihren schmalen Fingern und Naraku blickte sie mit einer Spur Enttäuschung an, als sie seine Hände festhielt und diese nun zwischen ihren Körpern waren. Kikyo konnte trotzdem immer noch nachdrücklich seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut spüren. 

„Deine kleine Schwester ist hier“, meinte Kikyo nur und hoffte, dass das Thema somit für Naraku erledigt war. Allerdings war seine Reaktion nicht die gewünschte. „Sie ist im Gästezimmer unten.“, betonte er, während er seine Freundin eindringlich ansah. „Und selbst, wenn sie hier oben schlafen würde, befindet sich noch das Bad zwischen den Räumen. Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du in letzter Zeit besonders laut gewesen bist“ Sie hielt weiterhin seine Handgelenke fest. „Davon abgesehen kannst du jetzt wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr schlafen, Kikyo“ Da hatte er Recht, aber dass wollte sie ungern zugeben. Naraku beugte seinen Oberkörper zu Kikyo, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Kikyo war darauf nicht vorbereitet, weswegen sich ihr Griff um seine Hände lockerte. Naraku nutzte dies aus und drückte sie mit seinem Körper gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, gegen die Wand. „Komm schon“, wisperte er und nahm Kikyos helles Gesicht in seine Hände. Kikyo spürte, wie ihr Widerstand einen Riss bekam, als Naraku sie bittend ansah.  
Normalerweise fragte Naraku Kagewaki nie nach irgendetwas; er nahm sich einfach, was ihm gefiel, sofern er dafür nicht seine Position riskierte. Kikyo war die einzige Person, die beruflich nicht über ihm stand und die er tatsächlich nach etwas fragte, wenn er von oder mit ihr etwas wollte. Das kam zwar nicht oft vor, aber Naraku wusste schließlich, dass Kikyo ihn höchstwahrscheinlich verließ, wenn er sie vergewaltigen würde. Irgendetwas sagte Kikyo, dass es eine schlechte Idee sei, jetzt nachzugeben. Doch obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst zu nichts zwingen sollte, fiel es der 25-Jährigen jedes Mal schwer, Nein zu Naraku zu sagen, wenn er sie so anschaute, als sei sie die begehrenswerteste Frau der Welt. Kikyo hatte dann außerdem immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie als starke Person ja in der Lage war, Naraku bei seinem Problem zu helfen und als starke Person sollte Kikyo ihre kleinen Befindlichkeiten hinten anstellen, wenn sie dadurch jemandem helfen konnte. Dass Narakus sexuelles Verlangen nicht unbedingt ein Problem war, welches sie als hilfsbereiter Mensch beheben musste, war für Kikyo unwichtig; es ging ihr ums Prinzip. Dass Naraku dies ausnutzte, wollte sie nicht mitbekommen, denn sie hatte es nie hinterfragt. Was allerdings nicht hieß, dass Kikyo ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse dadurch völlig vernachlässigte. Noch hatte sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu sich und ihrem Körper, doch wenn Kikyo so weitermachte wie die letzten Monate, wäre ihre Belastungsgrenze in wenigen Wochen erreicht.   
„Naraku“, sagte sie seinen Namen so ernst sie konnte und ein kleines Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, als er das Funkeln des Widerstands in ihren Augen sah.   
„Ja?“, fragte er provozierend unschuldig und Kikyo hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Bedürfnis, ihrem Freund eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Du weißt, was ich will“, erwiderte sie daraufhin nur, doch im gleichen Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie vielleicht nicht die beste Wortwahl getroffen hatte.   
„Natürlich weiß ich, was du willst“, meinte Naraku grinsend, während er sie genauestens musterte. In seinem Blick lag Verlangen und obwohl Kikyo diese volle Aufmerksamkeit durch ihren Freund meist genoss, zeigte sie keine Regung, als er mit seinen Fingern über ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein strich. Bei dem Ausschnitt von Kikyos weitem T-Shirt verweilte er kurz, um dann ihren Hals mit Schmetterlingsküssen zu überhäufen, während seine Hände ihren Oberkörper entlang und dann unter den Rand von ihrem Shirt glitten. Seine Finger waren manchmal ein wenig kalt, doch Kikyos Hände waren stets eisig. Erst, als Naraku an dem Bund ihrer Unterhose spielte, legte Kikyo ihre Hände auf seinen Oberkörper und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von sich. Naraku ließ seine Hände auf seiner Position, aber stoppte in seiner Bewegung. „Kikyo“, grummelte er, „was soll der Scheiß?“  
Naraku Kagewaki wurde schnell ungeduldig, wenn etwas nicht lief, wie er es wollte. Manchmal hatte er starke Stimmungsschwankungen, doch das war meist nur an den Tagen der Fall, wenn er durch seine Klienten sehr gestresst war. Kikyo erlebte diese Extreme vielleicht aller zwei Monate und kam damit klar, doch jetzt war sie zu müde, um mit ihm zu argumentieren. Ihr blieben nun zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sagte sie ihm, dass er auf der Couch übernachten sollte oder sie schlief mit ihm, obwohl sie nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte. Option 1 wäre schlecht für die restliche Woche, da Naraku wie sie selber eine sehr nachtragende Person war und Kikyo wollte Kanna ihren Aufenthalt so angenehm so möglich gestalten. Außerdem sprach noch dagegen, dass Naraku genau wie sie einen langen Tag hatte und da Kikyo es als ihre Pflicht ansah, anderen zu helfen, hätte sie außerdem noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Option 2 hingegen würde Naraku glücklich stellen und Kikyo würde die Zeit, die sie wegen der Aufregung um das Juwel grübelnd verbringen würde, „sinnvoll“ nutzen. Option 2 wäre langfristig gesehen die bequemere, aber Kikyo hasste es, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht wollte. Sie beschloss, Naraku noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, dass sie keine Lust hatte. Wenn Naraku nicht auf sie hören wollte, würde Kikyo auf ihn hören, allerdings mehr aus Pflichtgefühl heraus als aus anderen Gründen.

„Naraku“, wiederholte Kikyo seinen Namen. Allerdings nicht mehr in einer ernsten Tonlage, sondern bittend. Normalerweise konnte Naraku ihr so gut wie nichts abschlagen, wenn sie ihn mit großen Augen und ein wenig Unterwürfigkeit um etwas bat. Naraku schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann entschied auch er, mit anderen Mitteln zu spielen. „Kikyo, Schatz“ begann er und strich mit seinen Fingern langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer nackten Oberschenkel entlang, „ich will doch nur, dass du dich gut fühlst“  
Das war eine Lüge und das wussten sie beide. Naraku hatte nur die Vorliebe, seine Worte so zu wählen, dass es so wirkte, dass er lediglich das Beste für die andere Partei wollte. Dass es ihm jetzt zum Beispiel nur darum ging, sein eigenes primäres Bedürfnis zu befriedigen, erwähnte er mit keiner Silbe. Anscheinend wollte Naraku nicht friedvoll aufgeben und Kikyo beschloss, sich zu fügen. „Natürlich doch“, wisperte sie und senkte ihren Blick. Der Klügere gibt ja bekanntlich nach. Ihre Hände, die immer noch abwehrend auf seiner Brust lagen, ließ Kikyo nun langsam auf seine Schultern gleiten und von da aus an seine Wangen. Sein Gesicht war warm. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass du mich gut fühlen lässt“, hauchte sie und als Naraku hungrig ihre Lippen in Beschlag nahm, konnte sie für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick das animalische Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen erkennen. Mit dem Gedanken, dass alles in weniger als einer Stunde vorbei sein würde, vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinen schwarzen Haaren und ließ Naraku ihre Unterlippe blutig beißen.   
Nachdem er zweimal in ihr gekommen war, lag Naraku schwer atmend auf seinem Rücken und Kikyo stützte sich langsam auf ihren Ellenbogen auf, um aufzustehen. Sie wollte wie immer nach dem Akt auf Toilette gehen und als sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, drehte Naraku sich zu ihr. Kikyo fühlte sich verschwitzt und eklig, von außen und innen mit Naraku beschmiert und obwohl es sich um ihren festen Freund handelte, hatte Kikyo das Bedürfnis, seinen Duft von sich zu schrubben, bis ihre Haut rot und blutig wurde und nur noch sie selber übrig blieb. Kikyo wusste nicht, wieso, aber sie fragte sich, was Kagome Higurashi von ihr denken würde, wenn sie Kikyo in diesem Zustand sähe. Es war kein schöner Gedanke, da Kikyo nun vollkommen schwach aussehen musste, vielleicht sogar so, als würde ihr Körper vollkommen von ihrem Freund beansprucht werden, so grob, wie Naraku sie angefasst und seine Knutschflecken hinterlassen hatte. Kikyo Takahashi hasste es, von anderen als schwach und abhängig gesehen zu werden und deswegen hoffte sie, dass sie in Kagomes Augen niemals so wirken würde. Kikyo fragte sich, ob Kagome noch Jungfrau war. Und Kikyo hoffte, dass ihr Freund nicht ihre Angst bemerkte, nachdem Kikyo sich fragte, wie es wäre, Kagome zu küssen.  
Kikyo stand langsam auf, doch bevor sie bis zum Türrahmen gekommen war, hörte sie Narakus raue Stimme: „Warte, ich trag dich“ Kikyo hatte ihren Rücken zu ihm gewandt und grinste, als sie hörte, wie Naraku sich aufrichtete. Entweder traute er ihr es nicht zu, die wenigen Schritte bis ins Bad und wieder zurück zu laufen, oder seine sadistische Seite wollte ihren völlig fertigen Anblick noch ein paar Momente länger genießen. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beiden, dachte Kikyo, während ihr Freund sie mit einer überraschenden Leichtigkeit im Brautstil hochhob und sie langsam die wenigen Schritte bis ins Badezimmer trug. Da er diesen kurzen Weg auch blind gehen konnte, lagen seine Augen auf Kikyo. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte Narakus schmalen Lippen, während Kikyo Blickkontakt vermied und auf den Boden sah. Kikyo wollte nicht wissen, wie ihr Gesicht aussah, während sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie selber eigentlich lieber Sex mit einer Frau haben wollte, die sie danach in ihre Arme nehmen und in den Schlaf singen konnte. Es war immer Naraku, der Kikyo an sich zog und während sie nun in seinen Armen lag, wünschte Kikyo sich, selber jemanden an ihre Brust zu drücken. Allerdings nicht so wie Naraku- extrem possessiv und mit starkem Griff, der Spuren auf Kikyos heller Haut hinterließ, sondern eher sanft, ruhig und unter leisen Liebesbekundungen. Kagome Higurashi wäre wahrscheinlich die ideale Person für so etwas. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Kagome sich in einer Beziehung wahrscheinlich sofort an Kikyo kuscheln und ihre Hand halten würde, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, ließ Kikyos Herz schneller schlagen. Während Kikyo ihre Hände wusch, beschloss sie, doch nicht wie geplant zu duschen, damit Naraku keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Kikyo verstand ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment selber nicht ganz, da Naraku ja nicht in ihren Kopf schauen konnte.   
Jetzt lag Kikyo wieder in dem großen Bett, neben ihrem Freund, ihr Kopf wieder auf dem grauen Kissen und ihre Gedanken aufgewühlt.

Naraku lag direkt neben ihr und hatte seine Arme possessiv um sie geschlungen, sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und seine Beine mit ihren verwoben. Sein warmer, verschwitzter Körper gab Kikyo das Gefühl, die menschlichste Seite von Naraku zu kennen. Beim Sex ließ der 29-Jährige jegliche Masken und Schutzhüllen fallen und wenn jemand Naraku umbringen wöllte, hätte er vor wenigen Minuten einfach unbemerkt ins Schlafzimmer spazieren können. Naraku eine Kugel in den ungeschützten Rücken jagen können, während er völlig fokussiert auf sich und Kikyo gewesen war. Naraku war ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber. Wenn er einmal seine Hände unter Kikyos Klamotten hatte, reizte er sie meist so lange mit seinen teuflischen Berührungen, bis mindestens einer von ihnen zum Orgasmus kam. Wie von einer Spinne in ihrem Kokon eingesponnen kam Kikyo sich vor, als sie ihren Kopf drehte, um zu sehen, ob Naraku bereits seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Hatte er nicht. Seine dunklen Augen waren vollkommen auf Kikyos Körper fokussiert, genauer auf dem dunklen Knutschfleck auf ihrem Hals, knapp über dem Schlüsselbein. Er sah ziemlich zufrieden dabei aus. Kikyo hingegen hasste es, wenn sie wegen ihm Oberteile mit hohem Ausschnitt tragen musste, aber wenn es nach Naraku ginge, würde er Kikyo wahrscheinlich am ganzen Körper diese Male verpassen, um der Welt zu zeigen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Naraku war ein ziemlich possessiver Liebhaber und Kikyo fragte sich manchmal, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie eine Affäre hätte. Von Trennung bis Morddrohungen gäbe es nichts, was sie ihm nicht zutrauen würde.  
„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Naraku und zog sie fester an sich. Kikyo konnte nun genauestens jedes Detail unter dem Stoff des Shirtes spüren. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn sein Griff Spuren auf ihrer hellen Haut hinterlassen würde. Sie sagte nichts und dachte an Kagome.  
.  
.  
o.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wichtig: Es sollte zwar jedem bewusst sein, aber noch mal zur Erinnerung: die Gedanken der Charaktere (hier Kikyo) zu bestimmten Themen ist nicht zwangsweise meine eigene Meinung.  
Kikyo ist zwar mein Lieblingscharakter aus Inu Yasha und ich liebe ihre Interaktionen mit Naraku, aber ihre hier dargestellte Lebenseinstellung, ihre Gedanken zu „schwachen“ und „starken“ Personen so wie ihre Einstellung zu Sex mit Naraku entsprechen nicht meiner eigenen Lebenseinstellung/ der Sichtweise, die ich persönlich vertrete. Wenn ihr euch in einer romantischen Beziehung dazu gezwungen fühlt, Sex mit eurem Partner (oder eurer Partnerin) zu haben und es euch nicht gefällt, dann solltet ihr drüber reden und euch im Notfall trennen oder ne Paartherapie machen. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit.


	7. Aus Freunden werden...Mitschüler

PoV Kagome  
.  
.

Kagome Higurashi starrte ratlos auf das Arbeitsblatt vor ihr.

Sie hatte gerade eine Stunde Mathe und fragte sich, ob die Formeln auf der Kopie vor ihr irgendeinen Sinn ergaben. Wahrscheinlich schon, aber nicht für sie. Die Jugendliche ließ ihren Blick durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen: Ayumi füllte eifrig das Blatt aus, Yuka klickte rhythmisch mit der Miene ihres Kugelschreibers auf den Tisch, Sango blätterte in ihrem Hefter und Inu Yasha versuchte unauffällig, die Geschichtshausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde zu erledigen. Der Platz, an dem Miroku normalerweise saß, war leer. Sein Banknachbar Hojo hatte seinen Unterlagen deswegen auf der ganzen Bank verteilt. Er hatte sich ein Haufen Nebenrechnungen gemacht und von dem, was Kagome erkennen konnte, war sein Arbeitsblatt ungefähr zur Hälfte ausgefüllt.  
Da Kagome nicht die Motivation besaß, in den letzten 11 Minuten das Blatt vollständig auszufüllen, versuchte sie, erstmal die Aufgaben zu erledigen, die ihr am Einfachsten erschienen. Ein paar Funktionsableitungen brachte sie auch zu Papier; ihre Gedanken jedoch blieben einfach nicht bei den Funktionen und Achsenschnittpunkten, sondern drifteten ab. Kagome beobachtete ihre beste Freundin Sango, welche anscheinend die Seite in ihrem blauen Merkstoff- Hefter gefunden hatte, die ihr bei dem Arbeitsblatt weiterhelfen würde. Kagome beobachtete weiter aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Brünette etwas wegradierte und neu schrieb. Mit Pink irgendetwas auf dem Arbeitsblatt markierte. Den Marker zur Seite legte und mit Füller irgendwelche Zahlen auf die Kopie brachte und angestrengt guckte. Sango musste plötzlich nießen.  
Leise und lediglich ihr Banknachbar wünschte ihr Gesundheit, doch Sangos Stift fiel wegen der Bewegung aus ihren Händen zu Boden. Der schwarze Füller rollte in Kagomes Richtung und normalerweise hätte Kagome den Stift sofort und ohne großes Nachdenken aufgehoben und Sango wiedergegeben, doch als ihr Körper sich automatisch nach dem kleinen Gegenstand drehte, fiel Kagome auf, dass sie seit Kohakus Verschwinden keine normale Interaktion mehr mit Sango hatte. Sie stockte in ihrer Bewegung aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis. Da Kagome jedoch bereits den Füller in ihrer Hand hielt, sah Sango sie nun fragend an. Kagome brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass sie ihrer Freundin das Schreibgerät wiedergeben sollte. Als Kagome dies tat, spürte sie, dass Sangos Hand ganz leicht zitterte. Sie flüsterte ein „Danke“ und widmete sich wieder ihren Aufgaben.  
Kagome hingegen saß noch eine Weile stumm an ihrem Platz, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass der Lehrer sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. Verlegen machte sie sich daran, irgendeine Funktion in das vorgedruckte Koordinatensystem zu zeichnen und hoffte, dass sie nicht vollkommen falsch lag. Aber im Moment war das der 17-Jährigen eh ein wenig egal; sie würde sich heute Abend noch mal daran setzen und hoffen, dass sie sich zu Hause besser konzentrieren konnte als jetzt.

Als es nach knapp zehn Minuten zur Mittagspause klingelte, packte Kagome erleichtert ihre Sachen ein. Der Lehrer bat sie, die Tafel abzuwischen und Kagome wollte ihren Freunden Bescheid geben, doch als sie nach vorne ging, um dieser Aufgabe nachzugehen, lief Sango bereits schnellen Schrittes aus der Tür. Sie machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie draußen auf Kagome warten würde und die 17-Jährige spürte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer mehr von ihrer besten Freundin entfernte.  
„Soll ich das machen?“, fragte Inu Yasha plötzlich hinter Kagome und die Schülerin schreckte hoch. Dabei fiel ihr fast der nasse Schwamm aus der Hand und als sie Inu Yasha hinter sich erblickte, der sie fragend ansah, war Kagome froh, dass wenigstens ihr bester Freund für sie da war. Wenn Inu Yasha nicht gerade in der Jungenumkleide mit Koga stritt, war er in 99% der Fälle bei Kagome anzutreffen. „Danke, aber ich glaub es gibt noch nen zweiten Lappen hier, danke“, teilte sie ihm mit und ihre Laune war dabei ein Stück nach oben gegangen. „Okay“, meinte Inu Yasha daraufhin und nachdem die Tafel sauber war, liefen die beiden aus dem stickigen Zimmer.  
„Wo sind eigentlich Miroku und Sango hin?“, fragte Inu Yasha, während er seine Hände in die Taschen seiner roten Jacke steckte. „Na, Miroku ist wahrscheinlich nicht da wegen seiner Hand. Und wegen Sango wollte ich dich gerade fragen“, erwiderte Kagome.  
Es war wirklich komisch, dass Sango einfach so nach der Stunde verschwand. Normalerweise verbrachten die vier Freunde fast jede große Pause zusammen und wenn etwas dazwischenkam, waren die anderen stets informiert. Dass weder Miroku noch Sango etwas gesagt hatten, beunruhigte Kagome.  
„Denkst du, dass zwischen den beiden alles in Ordnung ist?“, fragte sie Inu Yasha, während sie in die Mensa liefen. „Ich denke schon…aber vielleicht gibt es ja etwas, was sie noch zwischen sich klären müssen“, meinte Kagome. Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was Miroku und Sango letztes Wochenende gemacht hatten, hoffte sie, dass bald wieder alles normal zwischen ihren Freunden war.  
„Denkst du, es ist wegen Kohaku?“, fragte Inu Yasha. „Kann sein“, erwiderte Kagome knapp. Sie wollte jetzt nicht über den vermissten Bruder reden, sie wollte einfach nur in der Pause kurz abschalten und mit ihrem besten Freund herumalbern. Unbeschwerte Gespräche führen. Und weil sie erst am Wochenende mit Inu Yasha über Kohaku geredet hatte, wechselte Kagome schnell das Thema.  
„Guck mal da“, meinte sie deswegen leise zu ihm, als sie sich in der Mensa an einen freien Tisch gesetzt hatten. „Was ist da?“, fragte Inu Yasha und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Kagome gezeigt hatte. „Meinst du das Kind dort?“, fragte er.  
Ungefähr zwei Tische weiter saß eine jüngere, zierliche Schülerin, vielleicht fünfte oder sechste Klasse. Sie hatte hell gefärbte Haare und trug Haarspangen mit kleinen weißen Blumen. Wenn sie nicht die Schuluniform tragen müsste, könnte Kagome sich vorstellen, dass sie etwas komplett weißes tragen würde. Das Mädchen saß allein mit ihrem Essen an dem Tisch und obwohl das bis jetzt nichts Besonderes war, strahlte sie so eine besondere Atmosphäre aus. Sie vermittelte eine völlige innere Ruhe, welche stark im Kontrast zu dem Tisch laut diskutierender Zehntklässler neben ihr stand. Die Jugendliche hatte einen Hefter aufgeschlagen und schien ihren halbvollen Teller vollkommen zu vernachlässigen. Kagome wusste nicht, ob Inu Yasha das Gleiche fühlte, aber in ihren Augen war diese junge Schülerin irgendwie faszinierend. Kagome hatte dieses Mädchen noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber das musste gar nichts heißen, da sie von den jüngeren Schülern nur Kohakus Freunde flüchtig kannte und Sota ging auf eine andere Schule. Das Kind an dem leeren Tisch in der sonst eher vollen Mensa wirkte nicht wie die typische Außenseiterin, obwohl ihre gefärbten Haare neugierige und erstaunte Blicke bescherten. Das Mädchen wirkte eher so, als ob es mit ihren Mitschülern nichts anfangen konnte und wollte. Aber das war lediglich der erste Eindruck, den Kagome erhielt.

„Isst du das noch?“, fragte Inu Yasha und zeigte auf Kagomes unberührten Snack. „Huh? Öhm, nö, kannst du dir gerne nehmen“, antwortete die 17-Jährige erstaunt. Sie fragte sich, ob sie das Kind an dem Tisch offensichtlich angestarrt hatte, so gedankenversunken, wie sie gewesen war.  
Frau Takahashi betrat den Speisesaal, um den Physiklehrer von seiner Pausenaufsicht abzulösen. Kagome bemerkte, dass Kikyos dunkles Oberteil ihren Hals vollkommen bedeckte und mit dem schwarzen Rock wirkte sie ein wenig älter als sonst. Kagome musste daran zurück denken, dass sie Kikyo neulich in einem teuren Auto vor dem Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Kagome war gestern mit Sota einen Freund von ihm besuchen und auf dem Rückweg hatte der 10-Jährige sich unbedingt jenes Auto ansehen wollen. Kagome hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht und in den dunklen Scheiben des Wagens ihr eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtet. Und dann, als Kagome fast mit der Nasenspitze das Glas berührte, hatte sie in Kikyos hübsches Gesicht geschaut. Die junge Frau hatte ähnlich erstaunt gewirkt wie Kagome, aber die Schülerin glaubte, für einen kurzen Moment Panik in Kikyos Blick gesehen zu haben. Eine Art stummen Horror, Schock doch Kagome hatte keine Ahnung, wieso. Irgendwann hatte sie der Älteren ein Lächeln geschenkt und Kagome erinnerte sich daran, dass sie während der unerwarteten Begenung spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg. In diesem Moment hatte Kikyo irgendwie zerbrechlich gewirkt und Kagome konnte das Gesicht der geschockten Referendarin nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Kagome überlegte, ob sie Inu Yasha davon erzählen sollte.  
Kagome sah, dass das junge Mädchen leise von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Sie lief zu Kikyo und redete kurz mit ihr. Kikyo wirkte erstaunt und Kagome fragte sich, was die junge Jugendliche mit der Referendarin besprochen hatte. Denn von dem, was Kagome wusste, war Kikyo nicht gerade leicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.  
„Danke, Kanna“, hörte Kagome Kikyo sagen. Inu Yasha hatte den salzigen Snack bereits aufgegessen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kagome. „Was guckst du denn so?“, „Weiß nicht…“, meinte Kagome und sah, dass Kikyo Kanna irgendetwas fragte, woraufhin das Mädchen nickte. Inu Yasha blickte auch unauffällig zu den beiden. Kagome merkte, dass er vor allem Kanna intensiv musterte. Als das Mädchen wieder zu ihrem Platz ging, klebte Inu Yashas Blick förmlich an ihr und Kagome fragte sich, warum Inu Yasha dem Kind plötzlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Kagome setzte an, um zu fragen was war, doch er hatte anscheinend genug gesehen und meinte kritisch: „Irgendetwas gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht“  
„Wie?“, wollte Kagome wissen und sah ihren besten Freund fragend an. „Das Mädel dort… sieht aus wie dieser verfluchte Kagewaki!“, zischte er aufgebracht. Inu Yasha sah so aus, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte. Mit geballten Fäusten und diesem wütenden, fassungslosen Blick machte er Kagome ein wenig Angst.  
„Bitte wer ist Kagewaki?“, fragte sie ihn und legte ihre Hand auf den Tisch, neben Inu Yashas. „Das ist…“, er stockte kurz, „eine ganz interessante Geschichte“, grinste er, doch der 18-Jährige sah dabei alles andere als unbeschwert aus. „Hast du nach der Schule Zeit?“, fragte er unvermittelt und Kagome nickte. „Natürlich“, sagte sie. Dass Kagome sich nach der achten Stunde normalerweise immer mit Sango traf, um zusammen zu lernen, konnte sie in den nächsten Wochen wahrscheinlich vergessen. Diese plötzliche Erkenntnis betrübte Kagome, doch dass Inu Yasha Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte, freute sie.  
.

„Also…Naraku Kagewaki“, begann Inu Yasha einige Stunden später mit seiner Erklärung. Die beiden saßen in Kagomes Zimmer, auf ihrem Bett und der Hauskater Buyo hatte es sich auf Kagomes Schoß bequem gemacht. Inu Yasha war eh mehr ein Hundemensch und deswegen störte ihn nicht, dass der Kater Kagome bevorzugte. Er selber hatte immer einen Hund gewollt, aber sein Vater war stets der Meinung, dass Inu Yasha nicht verantwortungsvoll genug sei.  
Der Jugendliche stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf Kagomes Schreibtisch ab, dann redete er weiter. „Dieser Typ ist ein Anwalt. Strafverteidiger, um genau zu sein.“ Inu Yashas Stimme war beherrscht ruhig und Kagome fragte sich, wie lange er schon darüber reden wollte. „Er ist scheiß erfolgreich und erst vor n paar Tagen war seine hässliche Fresse mal wieder in den Nachrichten. Der Typ sieht aus wie ne wandelnde Leiche, mit seinen Augenringen bis sonstwo. Wie so ein Emokind, was im Keller krepiert und wieder auferstanden ist, um Böses zu tun!“ Bei dieser Beschreibung klingelte irgendetwas bei Kagome. Am Wochenende, kurz bevor sie sich mit Inu Yasha getroffen hatte, wurde Kagome ein Ausschnitt der TV- Nachrichten zuteil und dort hatte jener Anwalt die Unschuld von irgendjemanden bewiesen. Kagome erinnerte sich zwar nicht mehr daran, worum es genau ging, aber sie wusste noch klar, was sie für ein komisches Gefühl hatte, als sie Naraku im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Er hatte wie so ein Bösewicht aus einem Kinderfilm gewirkt, mit dieser ungesunden Hautfarbe, den langen gewellten Haaren und diesem stechendem Blick. Vor allem diesen Blick aus den geröteten Augen. Aber was hatte Inu Yasha mit diesem Mann zu tun?  
„Dieser Typ verfolgt mich schon seit Jahren“, sagte Inu Yasha, doch bevor Kagome nachfragen konnte, sprach er weiter.  
„Also, nicht dass er mich direkt verfolgt in dem Sinne, aber… vor ungefähr vier Jahren hatte mir mein Alter ja gesagt, dass meine Mom nicht bei nem Unfall krepiert ist, sondern eiskalt umgebracht wurde“ Das wusste Kagome bereits, aber immer, wenn er es erwähnte, verspürte sie Mitleid mit ihrem besten Freund. „Und dann hab ich irgendwann angefangen, Nachforschungen anzustellen“, fuhr Inu Yasha fort. Er hatte abwesend einen von Kagomes Stoffbären in die Hände genommen und strich über das weiche Material. „Und dann habe ich herausgefunden, dass ihr Mörder sogar gefunden und verurteilt wurde.“ Kagome hielt gebannt die Luft an.  
„Tja…“, meinte Inu Yasha und schluckte hart, „Allerdings wurde er aus Mangel an Beweisen wieder freigelassen. Das hat der Arsch seinem Verteidiger zu verdanken; ich habe mir das Video angeguckt und das milde Urteil liegt höchstwahrscheinlich an einem Strafverteidiger namens Naraku motherfucking Kagewaki!“ Diese letzten Silben spuckte Inu Yasha förmlich aus, wie, als würde es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereiten, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Bestimmt war es nicht gerade leicht für Inu Yasha, darüber zu reden, aber Kagome war froh, dass ihr bester Freund sich ihr anvertraute. „Dabei wussten alle, dass dieser reiche Geschäftsführer meine Mutter auf dem Gewissen hat! Weil sie beim Putzen ein paar Dokumente gefunden hat, aber das wurde sofort vertuscht!“  
Inu Yashas Mutter, Izayoi, hatte ihren Sohn in einem sehr jungen Alter bekommen und weil sie mit ihrem Abschluss nicht studieren und wegen dem Kind keine Ausbildung machen wollte, hatte sie ein paar Stunden als Reinigungskraft gejobbt. Kagome wusste auch, dass Inu Yasha deswegen von seinen Mitschülern gemobbt wurde. Bis er zurückschlug. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.  
Inu Yasha klang so verbittert und Kagome konnte nur ahnen, was in ihm vorging. „Es gibt… Videos von solchen Prozessen?“, fragte sie erstaunt. Und es musste ja ein Mitschnitt sein, der schon länger existierte, da der Mord ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre her war. „Dass ich an das Video gekommen bin, war reiner Zufall“, erklärte Inu Yasha. „Es lag irgendwann ein kleines Päckchen im Briefkasten und da war der USB-Stick drin, wo dann das Video drauf war. Auf dem Päckchen stand kein Absender, nur >>Von K.<< Das war zu meinem 15. Geburtstag“  
„Und weißt du, wer K ist?“, fragte Kagome erstaunt. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem Krimi und sie drückte Buyo fester an sich. Inu Yasha nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer rosafarbenen Tasse. „Nö, kein Plan, wer das ist“, kam die Antwort. „Vielleicht eine Freundin von deiner Mutter?“, fragte Kagome.  
„Glaub ich kaum. Ich denke eher, es kam von jemandem, der auch was gegen Naraku hat. Oder jemand mit nem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und Kagome wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin sagen sollte. Dass Inu Yashas Mutter umgebracht wurde, war ja schon schlimm genug, aber dass ihr Mörder noch frei umherlief, musste für Inu Yasha die Hölle sein. „Inu Yasha, ich-“, „Nee, alles gut.“ Er winkte ab und Kagome kam sich so hilflos vor. Die wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte  
.

„Oh, ich wollte noch mal zu Koga ins Krankenhaus!“, rief Kagome ungefähr eine Stunde später aus. Sie hatte mit Inu Yasha noch eine Weile auf ihrem Bett gelegen und geredet, danach hatten sie sich Snacks aus der Küche geholt.  
Koga, Kagomes Mitschüler, hatte ihr gestern Abend geschrieben, dass er momentan wegen einer Sportverletzung im Krankenhaus war. Kagome wollte ihn heute besuchen, um ihn auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?“, fragte Inu Yasha und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja, klar… Es sei denn, du willst noch reden…“, meinte sie zögernd.  
„Nee, schon gut. Ich kann ja eh nichts dran ändern.“, meinte der 18-Jährige und stand auf. Kagome suchte ihre Sachen für den Krankenhausbesuch zusammen, während Inu Yasha den letzten Mochi aß. Anschließend gingen die beiden ein Stück in die gleiche Richtung und als sich ihre Wege trennten, umarmte Kagome ihren besten Freund.  
Er hielt sie noch eine Weile in seinen Armen und Kagome wünschte sich, die Zeit anhalten zu können. Einfach nur den Augenblick einzufangen, damit sie in dunklen Momenten seine Wärme spüren konnte. Kagome wünschte sich, dass er sie nie wieder loslassen würde. So wie damals, als sie zusammen waren und 24/7 Körperkontakt hatten. Als Kagome sich noch bunt ausmalte, diesen Jungen später mal zu heiraten. Aber damals war sie gerade mal 15 Jahre alt geworden und so, wie die Beziehung süß und unschuldig war, war Kagome selbst auch naiv gewesen. War sie jetzt vielleicht auch noch ein wenig, aber jedenfalls war sie nicht mehr mit Inu Yasha zusammen.

Die beiden lösten sich voneinander und Kagome vermisste Inu Yasha bereits in dem Moment, in dem er ihr den Rücken zudrehte und in den frühen Abend lief. Kagome blieb so lange stehen, bis seine rote Jacke um die nächste Straßenkreuzung verschwunden war.  
.  
.  
o.O  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
.  
Man sieht sich~  
~thepinkaegyodonut


End file.
